Predator and Prey
by Lamb Dinner
Summary: AU. Vampires. Werewolves. Demons. Those were some of the few things that roamed the night…and him…he was one of them. AU. SasuSakuIta, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen. UPDATED!
1. Prologue: Mask

_**Predator and Prey**_

_**Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-** Vampires. Werewolves. Demons. Those were some of the few things that roamed the night…and him…he was one of them. AU._

_**Pairings-** Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi/Sakura/Gaara, Naruto/Hinata/Kiba, Neji/Tenten , Ino/Shikamaru_

_**Genre-** Romance, Horror, Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst, Humor_

_**Rating-** M for mature scenes, violence, and language_

_**Disclaimer-** Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto, the only thing I own is the plot of this story._

_**A/N:** Hello…this is my first Naruto fic…and…yeah. Anyways, This story just came to me off the top of my head, the effects of lots of vampire books and movies, not to mention a 5 a.m. sugar rush. Anyways, please read and review, it's greatly appreciated and it helps keep my confidence up. On with the prologue!_

_**Prologue**_

_**Mask**_

**_Crimson was splattered across pristine white walls and a carpet of the palest green. Blood seeped down the walls, spreading like a disease._**

_**Carnage littered the small room, as furniture was torn into shreds, the couch's cushions ripped, the stuffing pulled out in strands. A struggle had taken place.**_

**_A discarded arm lay nearly a foot away from the small sofa, a shattered bone poking through the red flesh. Skin was removed from half of it, leaving the muscle to be seen to all._**

**_The arm's host, a small woman, lay on the blood stained floor, sea foam eyes staring blankly into the ceiling, dull with death. Lavender hair was spread in a sickly halo, framing the woman's porcelain face, leaving the woman's neck open for all to see. Her neck had been viciously ripped open, and the white of her spinal cord could be seen, as if someone had ripped away all of the offending muscle to get at a single vein, which had been punctured and torn apart._**

_**Across from the woman, huddled in a corner, a small child wept, jade eyes wide as stared in shock at the corpse of her mother, crystalline tears cascading down her cheeks. The child's rosette hair hung in strands, and blood was spattered across her pale skin and soft white dress. **_

"**_Mama…?" the child inquired, voice shaking in fear._**

"_**Mama…?" she cried again, this time more desperate and loud, falling on to her small hands, the girl began to crawl towards the corpse of her mother.**_

_**Just as the girl began to move, a shadow shifted, crimson eyes glowing ominously against the eerie lighting of the room as a figure began to emerge from the shadows.**_

"_**I wouldn't do that little one…" the man purred, crimson eyes shifting to a mysterious onyx. His hair was a jet black that mixed with his eyes to cause his already pale skin to have a glow like that of the moon.**_

_**The girl gulped, and gave a shrike as the dark man spoke, throwing herself once more into the corner that she had inhabited.**_

"_**Don't worry little one…I won't hurt you…" a wide smirk came across the man's pale lips. "…much…"**_

_**A pale hand clasped the girl's ankle, dragging her out into the eerie light, even as her hands clutched pathetically at the carpeted floor.**_

**_  
White fangs flashed and a childish scream, and the sound of blood splashing on walls formed a dissonant melody that rang through out the streets._**

That is my only memory, and my only inspiration to do what I do today. I'm a slayer…a killer…a hunter of the hunters you could say. I turn the predators into prey. My name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you.

**_End Prologue- Mask_**

_**A/N:** I know it's short, but this is only the prologue, but to make up for it, I'll tell you the characters and what they are. Also, the vampires are ranked in levels according to power. The highest level is 7, which has not yet been reached by any vampires as of yet._

_**Humans**_

_**Haruno Sakura**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Outgoing and loud, she wears her emotions on her face. Very kind, though can be cruel at times. Has a split personality which some times takes over._

_**Hyuga Hinata**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Shy quiet and nice, she looks younger then she really is. Stutters a lot. Comes from a long line of hunters._

_**Yamanaka Ino**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Loud, outgoing and annoying, she is prone to times of silence, though they aren't very common. She has the innate ability to transfer her mind to another's._

_**Tenten**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Has very good aim and is a master of all weapons. Calm and clever, she is prone to some hot-headedness. Her last name is unknown._

_**Tsunade**­- Human, age 55, a hunter. Addicted to sake, Tsunade is a bit of a drunk. Looks a lot younger then she is. Slightly lazy, she is very hot tempered. Never call her old. Once trained Naruto._

_**Jiriya**- Human, age 55, a hunter. Eccentric and perverted, he is the famed erotica writer of the books **Icha Icha Paradise**. Enjoys annoying Tsunade, and is a proud and accomplished peeping tom._

_**Rock Lee**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Slightly creepy in a sweet sort of way, he scares most girls off with his abnormally large eyebrows, although he has a very sweet personality. Holds his teacher Gai in high esteem._

_**MaitoGai**- Human, age 31, a hunter. Lee's idol, he and Lee have an obsession with youth. Very good in hand to hand combat, he can be very overdramatic._

_**The Were**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**- Werefox, age 17. Loud, obnoxious and slightly dense, he is completely clueless when it comes to feelings. Naruto has yet to mold to his, resulting in a kind of split personality. Before he turned Were, he was a hunter and a student under Jiriya._

_**Hatake Kakashi**- Werewolf, age 31. Mysterious and lazy, Hatake is often sarcastic. He is intone with his Were though his Were form has yet to be seen. Enjoys reading erotica._

_**Demons**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**- Dog Demon, age 17. Loud and obnoxious, he voices his thoughts and feelings without caring for the consequences. Is usually seen hanging around his friend, a dog named Akamaru._

_**Aburame Shino**- Bug Demon, age 17. Quiet and mysterious, Shino is never seen without his sunglasses. He has a multitude of bugs living inside of him, who feed off of chakra and demonic energy._

_**Gaara**- Raccoon Demon, age 17. His family name unknown, he is simply called Gaara. Cruel and merciless, he has an affinity for blood. He, unlike most other demons, has a separate entity inside of his mind called Shukaku. Rarely shows his true emotions._

_**Kankurou**- Bat Demon, age 18. Gaara's elder brother. He enjoys messing with puppets. Often wears some kabuki like make up. He is afraid of Gaara, though does his best to hide it. Very sarcastic._

_**Temari**- Wind Demon, age 22. Gaara's elder sister. Uses a fan to help control wind currents. She is fiercely loyal to her siblings, although she is afraid of Gaara, she still tries to be a good elder sister to him and Kankurou. Is rude to those she doesn't care about. Very blunt._

_**Orochimaru**- Snake Demon, age 53. Cruel, sadistic, and manipulative, Orochimaru has a way of bending others to his will. He was once a hunter before he felt the need to become all powerful and accepted a contract with a demon. Was once friends with Jiriya and Tsunade._

_**Vampires**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**- Level 6 Vampire, age 22. Emotionless and cruel, he hardly ever shows his emotions. Is known for being psychotic and killing all of his victims instead of leaving them with enough blood to live. Elder brother to Sasuke and is the one who changed him._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**- Level 5 Vampire, age 17. Darkly calm, he keeps his emotions hidden much like his elder brother, Itachi. Although he is not as cruel as his brother, he is known for being highly possessive of his prey, allowing no other vampire to get near them. Has a large ego._

_**Hyuga Neji**- Level 5 Vampire, age 18. Hinata's cousin-turned-vampire. He is calm and like most of the other vampires ,he keeps a calm face and hardly shows any emotions, although his speech can be a tad bit dramatic, but not dramatic enough to make him sound like a fool, instead, it makes him sound more intimidating. Like Sasuke, he has a large ego. Was changed by Sasuke._


	2. Chapter 1: Shadows

_**Predator and Prey**_

_**Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-** Vampires. Werewolves. Demons. Those were some of the few things that roamed the night…and him…he was one of them. AU._

_**Pairings-** Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi/Sakura/Gaara, Naruto/Hinata/Kiba, Neji/Tenten, Ino/Shikamaru_

_**Genre-** Romance, Horror, Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst, Humor_

_**Rating-** M for mature scenes, violence, and language_

_**Disclaimer-** Unfortunately, I only own this plot and not the story of Naruto, although it is on to-do list._

_**A/N-** Alright, time for chapter two, but before I start this thing, I need to know who you want Sakura and Hinata to end up with! Simply state the person in your review and that's all! Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of **Predator and Prey**! Don't forget to review, it both inflates my ego and helps keep my confidence up!_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Shadows**_

Darkness enveloped the streets, cloaking the hidden creatures that lay in wait for easy prey. Flickering streetlights lined the roads; illuminating flashes that gave proof to glowing red eyes and black forms amongst the shadows, only to have them fade once again into the darkness until the light surfaced again.

Amongst these creatures of the night stood four figures, glaring defiantly into the demonic eyes that glowed through the darkness.

Young women, they were all clothed in a tight fitting leather body suit, black to help blend into the shadows along with their foes.

One stood tall, long blonde hair reaching to her waist, pulled into a high pony tail that swayed gently in the cold winds. Her eyes were a shocking sky blue, flashing with the stubbornness of a boar.

Another slouched, pale lavender eyes searching through the darkness, violet hair cut short while the girl played with her fingers, the picture of a shy child, a hidden resolution shined in her pale eyes ,a deceit to all those that thought this doe-eyed angel was weak.

Next to the blonde stood a girl with hair the color of a rose's petals, a soft pink that contrasted darkly with her jade green eyes. Amidst her jade eyes, amongst the innocence settled in there, stood an inner demon ready to strike at the slightest provocation, ready to attack or defend should the need arise.

The oldest of the four stood to the side, brown hair pulled into two buns that sat on top of her head, dusky brown eyes staring with a calm knowledge that could instantly turn into a full blown rage.

"S…Sakura…?" the quiet voice of the violet haired girl broke the eerie silence.

"Yeah?" the petal haired girl, Sakura, replied, turning to look at her friend with a smile.

"I…I can see s…some demons… …co…coming up…to the right…" the quiet girl stuttered, staring worriedly into the shadows.

"Don't worry Hinata!" the blonde said with a smirk, putting her hands onto her hips she struck a pose, "We'll get em'! But don't worry, I'll try and let forehead-girl get some credit." The blonde's voice took on a mocking tone as she glanced at her flower-haired friend.

"Shut it Ino-pig!" Sakura said with a glare, a mocking smile coming onto her face as the blonde gave a glare, opening her mouth to retort something back.

"Shut it you two," the brunette growled out, glaring at her friends. "They're coming! Get ready!"

The two girl's glared at their companion.

"Dammit, Tenten, you know just how to be a spoil sport!" Ino, the blonde, said with a huff.

"That's nice to know." Tenten said with a grin, before once again turning back to the shadows. "Alright Hinata. They almost here?"

The said girl gave a nod in affirmation, "They'll be here in approximately 4.5 seconds…also…th…there are two…two of them."

Sakura gave a whistle, "Whoa! These buggers are kinda fast aren't they!"

"But not fast enough," Tenten said with a smirk, eyeing the creatures as they came into view before throwing two kunai lazily at the approaching targets.

Black blood splattered into the air, the kunai slamming directly into the creature's skulls, cutting through flesh and bone alike…crushing the skull on impact as they cut into the brain.

Sakura gave a glare towards Tenten, eyeing the two corpses distastefully and sighed, poking them with her boot, "C'mon Tenny…did you really have to take all the fun?"

Tenten gave the petal haired girl a glare, "Yes I do, and please…" a small growl came into her voice as she spat out the hated word, "don't call me Tenny."

Ino gave a grin and drawled out, "Yeah fore-head girl, you know that that word's taboo when Tenten is around!"

Sakura grinned, "I know…but…" she gave a mockingly melancholy sigh, "Tenten is just so fun to anger…"

"You're a sadist aren't you?" the brunette asked, glancing at her pink haired friend.

"You know it!" Sakura said with a smirk, while Hinata tried her best to ignore her friend's squabbling, and sighed.

"U…um….shou…shouldn't we be getting to…Teacher isn't…isn't very pati…patient you…you know…." The quiet girl mumbled, just loud enough to be heard by her friends.

"Ugh…whatever…" Sakura sighed, putting her hand to her forehead in a mocking manner before turning around to walk with her comrades into the shadows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was that them?" a soft sensuous whisper filled the air, dark eyes glaring into the night at the retreating figures of the four females.

"Yes." The simple reply was answered in a smooth voice, pale eyes glowing in the dark, contrasting with the dark light of the shadows.

"Hn….This is way to easy…" onyx eyes faded into crimson as deep and rich voice smirked into the night, the eyes slowly fading into the shadows, leaving not even a whisper in their wake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura…Hinata…Ino…Tenten…" a soft growl filled the air, as the four in question flinched. "Why are you late…..**again**?"

"Ah….about that…" Sakura fumbled around for an idea, waving her hands in the air.

"Just tell me…**now**." Tsunade, the mentor of the four, glared angrily at her four students, and was currently clutching a sake bottle very tightly in her fist, the said sake bottle about to break.

"It's not our fault the police decided that we were evil killers! I mean, it's not like having blood on you're clothes in necessarily a bad thing!" Ino shouted, trying to defend the group.

"Why did you have blood on you? I told you to have this mission **clean**!" the annoyed woman glared once again at her students only to sigh in defeat, "…Those damn cops…they don't realize we're doing them a favor do they?"

A soft smile came onto Hinata's face, "It…it's not their fault Teacher…I mean…it's not like they know…" she played with her index fingers in a way to describe it better, looking towards her friends for help.

Tenten gave a nod, coming to Hinata's rescue, "That's right, they don't know that any second of the day they could be killed if not for us….it's not good for the public to know that demons and vampires actually do exist" Tenten gave a sigh, "…that one of the Were could come by at any moment to rip your throat out. After all…it's our job to make sure that those monsters don't do that…right?"

Tsunade gave a smile, "Right."

_**End Chapter 1- Shadows**_

_**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Sound okay so far? Anywho, school's out now, thus updates should be coming up real quick. As I promised, this chapter is a lot longer then the prologue, and probably one of the longest chapters I have ever written! Yay me! Anywho, please don't forget to review, and constructive criticism is welcome! Oh! And don't forget to vote in your review! Once again here are the characters( I forgot some characters, messed up a bit on the ages and then had to fix Tsunade and Jiriya so…um…yeah)_

_**Humans**_

_**Haruno Sakura**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Outgoing and loud, she wears her emotions on her face. Very kind, though can be cruel at times. Has a split personality which some times takes over._

_**Hyuga Hinata**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Shy quiet and nice, she looks younger then she really is. Stutters a lot. Comes from a long line of hunters._

_**Yamanaka Ino**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Loud, outgoing and annoying, she is prone to times of silence, though they aren't very common. She has the innate ability to transfer her mind to another's._

_**Tenten**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Has very good aim and is a master of all weapons. Calm and clever, she is prone to some hot-headedness. Her last name is unknown. Never call her Tenny._

_**Nara Shikamaru**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Extremely lazy, he has an IQ of at least 200. Is an expert at shoji and is the only one who is close to beating him is Sakura. Has an innate ability to uses a person's shadow against them._

_**Akimichi Chouji**- Human, age 16, a hunter. Big boned, he has the ability to inflate himself. He is Shikamaru's best friend and is a self proclaimed food critic. Loves to eat. Whatever you do, don't call him fat._

_**Tsunade**­- Human, age 57, a hunter. Addicted to sake, Tsunade is a bit of a drunk. Looks a lot younger then she is. Slightly lazy, she is very hot tempered. Never call her old. Once trained Naruto with Jiriya_

_**Jiriya**- Human, age 55, a hunter. Eccentric and perverted, he is the famed erotica writer of the books **Icha Icha Paradise**. Enjoys annoying Tsunade, and is a proud and accomplished peeping tom. Once trained Naruto._

_**Rock Lee**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Slightly creepy in a sweet sort of way, he scares most girls off with his abnormally large eyebrows, although he has a very sweet personality. Holds his teacher Gai in high esteem._

_**Maito Gai**- Human, age 31, a hunter. Lee's idol, he and Lee have an obsession with youth. Very good in hand to hand combat, he can be very overdramatic._

_**The Were**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**- Werefox, age 17. Loud, obnoxious and slightly dense, he is completely clueless when it comes to feelings. Naruto has yet to mold to his were, resulting in a kind of split personality. Before he turned Were, he was a hunter and a student under Jiriya._

_**Kakashi Hatake**- Werewolf, age 31. Mysterious and lazy, Hatake is often sarcastic. He is intone with his Were though his Were form has yet to be seen. Enjoys reading erotica._

_**Demons**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**- Dog Demon, age 17. Loud and obnoxious, he voices his thoughts and feelings without caring for the consequences. Is usually seen hanging around his friend, a dog named Akamaru._

_**Aburame Shino**- Bug Demon, age 17. Quiet and mysterious, Shino is never seen without his sunglasses. He has a multitude of bugs living inside of him, who feed off of chakra and demonic energy._

_**Gaara**- Raccoon Demon, age 17. His family name unknown, he is simply called Gaara. Cruel and merciless, he has an affinity for blood. He, unlike most other demons, has a separate entity inside of his mind called Shukaku. Rarely shows his true emotions._

_**Kankurou**- Bat Demon, age 19. Gaara's elder brother. He enjoys messing with puppets. Often wears some kabuki like make up. He is afraid of Gaara, though does his best to hide it. Very sarcastic._

_**Temari**- Wind Demon, age 20. Gaara's elder sister. Uses a fan to help control wind currents. She is fiercely loyal to her siblings, although she is afraid of Gaara, she still tries to be a good elder sister to him and Kankurou. Is rude to those she doesn't care about. Very blunt._

_**Orochimaru**- Snake Demon, age 54. Cruel, sadistic, and manipulative, Orochimaru has a way of bending others to his will. He was once a hunter before he felt the need to become all powerful and accepted a contract with a demon. Was once friends with Jiriya and Tsunade._

_**Vampires**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**- Level 6 Vampire, age 22. Emotionless and cruel, he hardly ever shows his emotions. Is known for being psychotic and killing all of his victims instead of leaving them with enough blood to live. Elder brother to Sasuke and is the one who changed him._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**- Level 5 Vampire, age 17. Darkly calm, he keeps his emotions hidden much like his elder brother, Itachi. Although he is not as cruel as his brother, he is known for being highly possessive of his prey, allowing no other vampire to get near them. Has a large ego._

_**Hyuga Neji**- Level 5 Vampire, age 18. Hinata's cousin-turned-vampire. He is calm and like most of the other vampires, he keeps a calm face and hardly shows any emotions, although his speech can be a tad bit dramatic, but not dramatic enough to make him sound like a fool, instead, it makes him sound more intimidating. Like Sasuke, he has a large ego. Was changed by Sasuke._

**_Reviewer Responses (Whoa! Ten! I feel so proud!)_**

_**Doragon**- Thanks!_

_**Kenya**- Thanks, and looky, I updated!_

_**Valkyrie of the Rohirrim-** My story sounds freaking awesome? Yay! _

_**BloodRuby**- Yup! Another vampire story, you just can't get enough of them! _

_**mfpeach**- Thanks!_

_**Unknown**- Sorry about that. Actually, at this point, I have no idea who Sakura and Hinata are going to end up with...that's what the vote is for._

_**Denisen**- Glad you think it's cool!_

_**Blackxheart**-Glad you think I'm a good writer, and glad you like the story!_

_**LunaGoddessofFoxes**- Thanks, and look! I updated!_

_**Sailor Alpha**- Don't worry, I'm going on!_


	3. Chapter 2: Weapon

_**Predator and Prey**_

_**Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-** Vampires. Werewolves. Demons. Those were some of the few things that roamed the night…and him…he was one of them. AU._

_**Pairings-** Naruto(also Kyuubi)/Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi/Gaara, Naruto/Hinata/Kiba, Neji/Tenten, Ino/Shikamaru_

_**Genre-** Romance, Horror, Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst, Humor_

_**Rating-** M for mature scenes, violence, and language_

_**Disclaimer-** Unfortunately, I only own this plot and not the story of Naruto, although it is on my to-do list._

_**A/N:** Hello everybody, and welcome to Chapter Two of Predator and Prey! You still need to vote, but Naruto has now been added to the choices for Sakura. In this chapter, the Were are introduced, also this is my first fight scene, and I'm pretty proud of it! Enjoy, and don't forget to review and vote, personally, I'm rooting for HinaKiba and ItaSakuSasu...and maybe KyuubiSaku...anywho, keep reviewing and voting, keeps my confidence up!_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Weapon**_

"Damn…" an annoyed voice stood out among the clamor and chatter of the main hunter complex.

"Looks like you beat me again Shikamaru…" Sakura murmured, glaring into her opponent's eyes as he smirked back.

"Of course…" he then gave a yawn before replying, "Look on the bright side, you lasted for more then thirty minutes. That's something…"

Lazy and genius were two words that completely described Nara Shikamaru, the mastermind behind all of the hunter's weapons and strategies, not to mention a kick ass shoji player.

"So…" Sakura winced as her voice was cut off by Ino's screech.

"**Nara Shikamaru!**" the angry blonde cut through the masses of hunters like a hot knife through butter, stomping heavily on the ground as she glared the male hunter, who mumbled something about 'women being troublesome' under his breath.

"Ino." The pineapple headed youth sighed, inclining his head at his friend.

"Where is that new weapons order!" the blonde ranted, hardly noticing as Sakura began to slip out.

"Delayed." The yawning shoji player straitened, and sighed, glancing at the blonde. "Some Were attacked them…"

At the word 'Were' Sakura stopped trying to sneak out and glanced at her comrades.

"Were?" Ino's ranting stopped mid-tirade as a slightly worried look came onto her face.

"Yeah…" the dark haired youth sighed, running a hand through his hair, though it was prevented by the high pony tail that caused his head to look oddly like a pineapple.

"Why didn't you tell us before!" Sakura yelled, glaring at the lazy shoji player.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled, looking down before looking back up, shoulders hunched as he sat his hands on his knees. "Figured Tsunade already told you."

Sakura sighed, "Well she didn't…" she looked down, narrowing her eyes in thought before sighing once more. "I'll tell her about it and see if we can recover the lost caravan…" glancing at her blonde friend Sakura yawned tiredly, "C'mon Ino-pig."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit…" Ino mumbled, squinting into the sun as she toyed with her kunai, "Shika could've told us about the caravan earlier and saved is the trouble of going out during the day…"

"Tha….that's true…." Hinata mumbled before sighing, "B…but….he d...didn't know….Tea…Teacher hadn't told us…."

"Hinata's right…but," Tenten gave a light smile, trying to lighten the mood, "…black leather seems to draw a lot of attention…especially in the middle of July."

Sakura smirked, before turning to Hinata, "Hinata, see anything?"

The violet haired girl blinked before the veins near her eyes pulsed, chakra flowing through them. "Ye…yeah…there's…" her eyes widened, "The…the ca…caravan is th…there! To th…the….east, one…one hundred me…meters ahead of us! The…there's also…" she squinted, "Th…three….three people….?"

"You can't tell?" Tenten asked, looking towards the direction Hinata was indicating.

"N…no…." Hinata shook her head, "I…I _can_ see them…but then…then at the sa…same time I….I _ca_…_can't_…." she squinted at the ground, confusion etched into her voice.

"Alright then…" Sakura gave a grin before becoming serious. "Enter stealth mode…let's see who…and what…they are."

"Right," Ino said, "And then, if they're baddies, we can kick they're sorry asses!"

"Yeah," Tenten nodded in acknowledgement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto…are you sure that this is the right caravan?" a deep timbre murmured, one onyx eye glaring at a blonde youth who was rummaging through torn canvas with a tenacity beyond all reason.

"Yeah! You better believe that this is the one, Kakashi!" the blonde shouted to his comrade, ocean blue eyes sparkling as he continued to rummage through the caravan's cargo.

"Naruto…what exactly is it you're looking for?" a softer male voice asked, the speaker's face only slightly visible, the most noticeable trait a long scar traveling across the bridge of his nose. His dark brown hair was pulled into a tight pony tail at the base of his neck.

"I don't know really, Iruka!" the blonde, Naruto, shouted back, before grinning widely like a fox before continuing his search.

If anything could describe Naruto, it was foxy, as nearly everything about him represented something about a fox…from his wide blue eyes to his bright grin; he was a fox through and through. Seductive yet luring you into a security that you could achieve with no other creature. A false pretense that was true at the same time.

"That's nice to know Naruto." The deeper voice sighed, before pulling out a book. Kakashi was a lone wolf in more ways then one, one single onyx eye visible the only visible thing on his face, as the lower portion of his face was covered by a navy blue mask, thin enough to breathe through yet thick enough to remain impenetrable to even the sharpest of eyes. His silver hair resembled something of a scarecrow, defying gravity for all it's worth.

"Aha! Found it!" Naruto's exuberant screech filled the air, a small metal object located in his hands.

"And what pray tell have you found?" Kakashi sighed uncaringly, glancing dully at his hyperactive companion.

"It's a new weapon or something," Naruto said, grinning brightly as he stared at the small metal box that fit easily into his palm.

"Weapon?" Iruka narrowed his eyes, glaring at the small box.

"Yup! It's supposed to be able to kill off any opponent in ten seconds, leaving little time for them to escape…" Naruto's grin lessened as a smirk came onto his face, "be it a leech, demon, a Were like us, or…" his voice trailed off as his smirk became more pronoun, the childishness fading slightly as his voice took on a more sinister tone, "…or even hunters…"

The smirk seemed to widen on Naruto's face as he glance to the woods, his nostrils flaring slightly as he quickly sniffed the air, testing it fore unknown scents as his ocean blue eyes began to shift to a cruel vindictive red, his voice coming out in a sadistic growl as he continued gleefully, "…hunter's like them!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck!" Sakura cursed, before reaching towards the kunai holder on her thigh, her grip tightening on the hilt, her knuckles turning white from the sheer force of her grip before standing up and nodding to her friends.

"Alright, alright…" a disarming smile was spread across Sakura's face as she waved her arms disarmingly in the air, "You caught us!"

Naruto gave a smirk, eying the girl's with cruel red eyes, "That I have." All of the cheerful happiness was replaced as this seemingly new persona took its place. "And now that I've found you…" he sighed in mock pity before giving a sadistic grin, "I'll have to kill you!"

"They're the Were we're searching for!" Tenten shouted as she pulled kunai from their holsters pulling herself into a defensive position, "They're the ones that attacked the caravan!"

Ino cursed, quickly grabbing shuriken from the holster around her waist, getting ready to throw them as soon as the Were made a move.

"So…the little birds are armed!" the sadistic sound of the blonde's giggle filled the area, "This'll be fun!"

"Ah!" Hinata gave a small shriek as Naruto punched towards her, barely blocking with her kunai as he continued to assault her, weaving in and out of the kunai thrown at him in some strange yet beautiful dance of death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we help him?" Iruka asked, glancing worriedly as his friend attacked the four hunters.

"No…Kyuubi would get angry," Kakashi mumbled, before pulling out a small orange book that was clearly not for readers under the age of eighteen.

"Alright…" Iruka sighed before once more glancing towards the combatants, "But that doesn't stop me from worrying."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn!" Sakura cursed, pulling Hinata out of the way as Naruto lunged towards them, deftly dodging the projectiles that Ino and Tenten threw at him with little effort.

"How strong is this guy!" Ino shouted, sweating heavily as she fingered her last kunai, gulping in air greedily.

"Stronger then you'll ever know!" Naruto said with a dark chuckle, before quickly appearing behind her and slamming her into the ground heavily, grinning sadistically as the sharp crack of her skull hitting the ground echoed sickly through the air. "Now…who's next?" he cracked his knuckles maliciously.

"I…Ino!" Sakura shouted, watching in shock as her friend's body slumped against the ground, blood trailing from her face as she moaned in agony.

Hinata gulped, eyes wide in fear as the blonde went down before releasing an uncharacteristic snarl, "You…you hurt her!" the veins around her eyes quickly pulsed and bulged as chakra flowed through them like a mountain stream.

Lunging towards Naruto, she attacked him with a flurry of fists and kicks, dancing around him like a geisha dances for her clients.

"Ohh…the little dove is mad!" Naruto whispered seductively into the violet haired girl's ear., grabbing Hinata's elbow, stopping her before quickly slamming his fist into her stomach, causing the air to rush out of her lungs in one hard blow. Hinata gasped and coughed, blood trailing from her lips, slumping to the ground clutching her stomach in shock and falling limply to the ground, blood dribbling down her chin to drop harmlessly onto the leaves and moss on the forest floor.

"Hinata!" Sakura snarled, before lunging towards the crimson eyed blonde before Tenten grabbed her arm and glared, "Sakura, tend to Ino and Hinata…I'll deal with him!"

Glancing at her unconscious friends unsurely, Sakura gave a hesitant nod, "A…alright…"

Tenten grinned, pulling a scroll from her carrying case she gave a smirk, "C'mon foxy…let's get it on!"

"Yes…lets!" he said with a grin, stepping towards the brunette as Sakura ran towards the limp bodies of Ino and Hinata. "Let's."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…should we help them?" pale eyes glared harshly into the woods, eyeing as Naruto fought Tenten while she blocked with her fore arms and kunai, eyeing the two figures to his right.

"Hn." Came from one of the pale eyed man's companions, who simply narrowed onyx eyes at the fighting pair, before a dark smirk showed on his face before he whispered, "Yes…why not?"

"Very well then." The other figure murmured in a softly seductive voice, emotionless yet cruel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten growled, wiping her chin as blood dribbled down it. She had only managed to hit the Were boy about twice, while he had gotten her at least twenty times.

"Tired yet?" the blonde whispered, ruby eyes flashing as he smiled, revealing canine like fangs.

Tenten shook her head, "No way in hell fox boy!"

"Really?" Naruto gave a smirk before appearing behind the brunette girl, "Because I think you are!"

"Shit!" Tenten whirled around, only to be nailed in the gut and then kicked to the ground, and then slamming her headfirst into a large oak with enough force to shake the branches as the hard crack of her skull slamming into the unyielding wood permeated the woods, giving her no time to recover from each of the blows, effectively knocking the brunette out.

"Only one more…" the blonde said with a smirk, glancing at Sakura with an unholy gleam in his crimson eyes, "get ready little flower!"

Sakura glared, gently pulling Ino's head from her lap and setting her gently on the forest floor before glaring.

"Bring it on blondie!" she snarled, glaring defiantly at her opponent, hand reaching towards the kunai in its holster before a figure cloaked in black appeared before her eyes, obscuring her vision.

"Stop right there," crimson eyes burned as a smirk revealed pearly white fangs, "This girl is mine."

_**End Chapter Two- Weapon**_

_**A/N**- Hey everybody…I got my first flame…sigh I knew it was going to happen, but still, it's kind of depressing all the same though…as apparently I have no original idea and I got the idea from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a show I have never watched before in my life...which kind of pisses me off...but a__nyways, on a happier note, my dad's back from out of town and I made this chapter longer then ever! It's eight pages long, which for me is a record! Anyways, does anybody know what a beta is? If I remember correctly it's a person who checks your story for mistakes right? If so, then I think I need one…as well…hate to admit it but my grammar and spelling can go hay wire every now and then! Also, sorry for the late update, but I made this chapter longer then chapter one as it nearly totals about two thousand words! Once again, here are the characters with an edit on Naruto and Iruka and Kyuubi are added. For all those that don't know, Kyuubi is the evil Naruto written above._

**_Voting Results as of May 31, 2006_**

**Sakura**

_Itachi- 2_

_Sasuke- 3_

_Itachi/Sasuke Triangle- 1_

_Gaara- 1_

_Naruto- 1_

**Hinata**

_Naruto-2_

_Kiba- 0_

_Both- 1_

_**Characters**_

_**Humans**_

_**Haruno Sakura**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Outgoing and loud, she wears her emotions on her face. Very kind, though can be cruel at times. Has a split personality which some times takes over._

_**Hyuga Hinata**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Shy quiet and nice, she looks younger then she really is. Stutters a lot. Comes from a long line of hunters._

_**Yamanaka Ino**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Loud, outgoing and annoying, she is prone to times of silence, though they aren't very common. She has the innate ability to transfer her mind to another's._

_**Tenten**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Has very good aim and is a master of all weapons. Calm and clever, she is prone to some hot-headedness. Her last name is unknown._

_**Tsunade**­- Human, age 57, a hunter. Addicted to sake, Tsunade is a bit of a drunk. Looks a lot younger then she is. Slightly lazy, she is very hot tempered. Never call her old. Once trained Naruto._

_**Jiriya**- Human, age 55, a hunter. Eccentric and perverted, he is the famed erotica writer of the books **Icha Icha Paradise**. Enjoys annoying Tsunade, and is a proud and accomplished peeping tom. Once trained Naruto along with Tsunade._

_**Rock Lee**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Slightly creepy in a sweet sort of way, he scares most girls off with his abnormally large eyebrows, although he has a very sweet personality. Holds his teacher Gai in high esteem._

_**Maito Gai**- Human, age 31, a hunter. Lee's idol, he and Lee have an obsession with youth. Very good in hand to hand combat, he can be very overdramatic._

_**The Were**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**- Werefox, age 17. Loud, obnoxious and slightly dense, he is completely clueless when it comes to feelings. Naruto has yet to mold to his were, resulting in a kind of split personality he dubbed 'Kyuubi'. Before he turned Were, he was a hunter and a student under Jiriya._

_**Kyuubi**- Werefox, age 17, although not technically a physical being, this is Naruto's Were personality. Darkly sadistic and cruel, he is possessive and dislikes most humans. He is the complete polar opposite of his alter ego._

_**Kakashi Hatake**- Werewolf, age 31. Mysterious and lazy, Hatake is often sarcastic. He is intone with his Were though his Were form has yet to be seen. Enjoys reading erotica._

_**Umino Iruka**- Werewolf, age 23. Nice and simple, he is Naruto's other companion besides Kakashi and sees Naruto as a kind of son. He is Kakashi's good friend and received the scar across the bridge of his nose when he was trying to get Kyuubi under control when Naruto lost hold of his alter ego. No matter how much he likes Naruto, he loathes Kyuubi with a passion. He can be very hot tempered at times and is not as strong as Kakashi or Naruto._

_**Demons**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**- Dog Demon, age 17. Loud and obnoxious, he voices his thoughts and feelings without caring for the consequences. Is usually seen hanging around his friend, a dog named Akamaru._

_**Aburame Shino**- Bug Demon, age 17. Quiet and mysterious, Shino is never seen without his sunglasses. He has a multitude of bugs living inside of him, who feed off of chakra and demonic energy._

_**Gaara**- Raccoon Demon, age 17. His family name unknown, he is simply called Gaara. Cruel and merciless, he has an affinity for blood. He, unlike most other demons, has a separate entity inside of his mind called Shukaku. Rarely shows his true emotions._

_**Kankurou**- Bat Demon, age 18. Gaara's elder brother. He enjoys messing with puppets. Often wears some kabuki like make up. He is afraid of Gaara, though does his best to hide it. Very sarcastic._

_**Temari**- Wind Demon, age 22. Gaara's elder sister. Uses a fan to help control wind currents. She is fiercely loyal to her siblings, although she is afraid of Gaara, she still tries to be a good elder sister to him and Kankurou. Is rude to those she doesn't care about. Very blunt._

_**Orochimaru**- Snake Demon, age 54. Cruel, sadistic, and manipulative, Orochimaru has a way of bending others to his will. He was once a hunter before he felt the need to become all powerful and accepted a contract with a demon. Was once friends with Jiriya and Tsunade._

_**Vampires**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**- Level 6 Vampire, age 22. Emotionless and cruel, he hardly ever shows his emotions. Is known for being psychotic and killing all of his victims instead of leaving them with enough blood to live. Elder brother to Sasuke and is the one who changed him._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**- Level 5 Vampire, age 17. Darkly calm, he keeps his emotions hidden much like his elder brother, Itachi. Although he is not as cruel as his brother, he is known for being highly possessive of his prey, allowing no other vampire to get near them. Has a large ego._

_**Hyuga Neji**- Level 5 Vampire, age 18. Hinata's cousin-turned-vampire. He is calm and like most of the other vampires, he keeps a calm face and hardly shows any emotions, although his speech can be a tad bit dramatic, but not dramatic enough to make him sound like a fool, instead, it makes him sound more intimidating. Like Sasuke, he has a large ego. Was changed by Sasuke._

**_Reviewer Responses (Wow! There are so many!)_**

_Wildflower(New review for chapter 1)- I'm sorry that you hate this story, but honestly, that's your choice to hate it and I can't do anything to fix it. As for Buffy, I don't think that this is Buffy, as I've never seen that show in my life...probably the only vampire show I've ever seen was Nightwalker, and that's an anime. As for who wants to read about vampires and demons, I like to read about them, and I'm pretty sure other people do to, otherwise they wouldn't be reading this story. _

_Hime (New review for chapter 1)- Glad you think it's got an interesting plot, and yeah, Sasuke isn't a sex minded vampire who just wants to screw the human race one female at a time...and yeah, I know the chapters are really short, but I'm working on it, as this chapter is a lot longer then any other chapter I've written. I'm quite proud of my self. Glad you like the way I right, and I'll try to keep doing good!_

_**Neon kun**- Glad you like it, and looky I updated!-_

_**LeolaTaylor**- Glad you love it, and as for the vampire levels in your first review, it's a way of telling their power levels, for example, a level one vampire is the weakest of the weak and attacks things mindlessly like a corrupt animal and dissolves in the sun, a level three and a level four vampire are stronger then a level one and two and actually have a bit of a mind of their own. Levels five and six are extremely powerful and it takes squads of ten to twenty experienced hunters to take them down, as they are intelligent and crafty. A level seven vampire can survive without blood for a time of two-three years, and acts almsot like a regular human, except for the fact they have no pulse or heartbeat. Level seven has yet to be reached by any vampire._

_**Valkyrie of the Rohirrim**- Glad you liked the scene! Tsunade wasn't completely drunk, she was actually sober,or at least somewhat sober, although another two cups and she would've been out the window, figuratively speaking of course, and yup! Gaara's going to be in this story, his appearence should be in either chapter three or chapter four, depends when I can give him a dramatic enough opening worthy enough for his glory._

_**Naruto'sgirl**- Alright, there aren't any garantees, but so far, it looks like those two are winning._

_**678yui-julie-and-kiki**- Alright, I'll keep going, don't want you to go crazy!_

_Unknown- I can't do that many votes, so unfortunately, you'll have to deal with one vote per a person, sorry about that. But don't worry about one lover getting ripped to shreds and the other commiting suicide, that won't happen, it is way to predictable and would ruin the story, besides, I don't want to die -. I tried to update as fast as I could, and thankfully, no one has tried to rip down my living space, although they'd have trouble finding it as I live in the middle of nowhere, and about the short chapters, I'm trying to make them longer...and hopefully succeeding. As for the lemons, I like them to blushes furiously although, they probably won't happen until atleast the seventh chapter, when most of hte characters will be introduced._

_**Denisen**- Glad you like it, and I like the Naruto being friends with Sakura when he was a hunter idea...it might come up in a flash back in the next chapter...you never know -_

_**Sadbrowneyes976**- Glad you like the character explanations, and looky, I udpated!_

_GaaraRocker- Glad you like the way the story is starting!_

_**Crazytreeotaku**- Glad you think it's interesting and has potential for a good plot, I like Gaara/Sakura to, and as for the Hinata getting both Naruto and Kiba, you never know, she just might! -_

_**mfpeach**- Glad you like the chapter again, hopefully it'll stay that way, and as for Itachi/Sakura, that's fine with me, but it depends on the final vote to see which one Sakura will end up with, althoug he seems to be in second place. -_

_**chia-bride**- Glad you wanna read more, and looky here! I updated!_

_Kenya-_ _Glad you like stories like this, and hopefully I made it detailed enough, and as for the chapter length, I'm trying to make them longer, and hopefully I'm succeeding. -_

_Aregashi-_ _I'll try and keep up the good work, and glad you like stories like this. As for the vampire, demon, and were-folk all together, I wanted to try something new, and well, this seemed like a good idea. -_

_Sangohemura- Glad you think it's cool!_

_**BlackxHeart**- Yup! Sasuke and Neji were stalking the girls, although Itachi was with them to, he was the third voice, right after Neji spoke. Yup, schools out, I can finally relax to countless hours of reading fanfics, typing on the computer and drooling over anime and manga! Yeah!_

_**BloodRuby**- Glad you're loving it! And look, I updated!_


	4. Chapter 3: Blood

_**Predator and Prey**_

_**Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-** Vampires. Werewolves. Demons. Those were some of the few things that roamed the night…and him…he was one of them. AU._

_**Pairings-** Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi/Gaara, Naruto/Hinata/Kiba, Neji/Tenten, Ino/Shikamaru_

_**Genre-** Romance, Horror, Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst, Humor_

_**Rating-** M for mature scenes, violence, and language_

_**Disclaimer-** Unfortunately, I only own this plot and not the story of Naruto, although it is on my to-do list._

_**A/N-** Well, here is chapter three of Predator and Prey, the updates a bit late, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Also, the vote will end in the next chapter. Anywho, please don't forget to review and vote, as both help with this story's progress!_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Blood**_

"Yours? How so?" the blonde smirked, red eyes glowing with malicious intent.

"She's my prey…it's as simple as that…" the dark haired man snarled, turning towards Sakura and whispering, "I'd move back now."

The petal haired girl looked at him oddly before stepping back, slightly peeved he had called her his, but as she had just been saved from getting a major ass kicking, she was going to let that pass-for now.

"Neji…Itachi," the dark haired man continued, turning his head to look up towards the canopy, crimson eyes flashing, "You can come out now."

As soon as he said the words, two figures quickly dropped to the ground, landing gracefully on their feet.

"Sasuke." One of the men murmured to the dark haired man, moonlike eyes glancing around cautiously as he eyed the prone forms of the other three hunters.

The other man stood back silently, crimson eyes flaring as he eyed the pink haired girl behind his brother, red eyes filled with hunger as an emotionless smirk passed across his fine features, a flash going through his eyes as Sakura bit back a shiver at his penetrating gaze, and stepped back to guard the bodies of her friends.

If anything could describe these three men, it was cold, cruel, and heartless. Their eyes seemed devoid of any emotion. Neji's eyes were pale as the moon and showed no emotion. Sasuke's crimson eyes flicked randomly through a mysterious onyx to a bloody crimson with strange comma like shapes spinning around the pupil. Itachi's eyes were much like Sasuke's, although they stayed the dark crimson, never fading into onyx like his younger brother's did.

"Just who are you people!" Sakura snarled, standing protectively over the bodies of her friends.

Naruto gave a sneer, "Flower, is it really that hard to for you to figure out?" he bared his canines, a dark look passing through his eyes, "These men are vampires…"

Sasuke merely smirked as Sakura stared at him with wide, fearful jade eyes.

"Vampires?" Sakura murmured, before a dark look came into her eyes, "What are you doing here!" she growled, jade eyes darkening as the realization hit in.

"Simple…" a small smirk came onto Sasuke's face, "Taking what's mine…." He whispered, crimson eyes flashing onyx before Sakura felt a cold hand near the back of her neck and then it all went black.

The last thing she remembered was a deep voice shouting out, "Sorry fox, looks like we'll have to leave late…Neji, Itachi, grab the rest of the hunters!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"D…damn…" Sakura murmured, clutching at her throbbing head with a dainty hand as she glanced at her surroundings, taking note of the cold and stained concrete floor and the drably painted walls and the loud pitter patter of rain mixed with the occasional flashes of thunder and lighting.

"And the little flower wakes..." A deep voice murmured as Sakura felt cold breath caress her neck like a lover's embrace, her pace speeding up as she felt dark eyes staring at her through the inky darkness of the room that was only penetrated by the occasional flashes of lighting.

"Who…" Turning around quickly the petal haired girl glared at the man, eyes widening with fear and rage as a sudden flash of lighting illuminated the man's pale features as spite filled her voice, "Sasuke."

Sasuke merely gave her a smirk in reply, onyx eyes taking in the girl before him, his hard gaze stopping upon the junction in her neck.

"Where are my friends?" Sakura snarled, taking a step back as Sasuke merely stared at her with amusement, his eyes shifting into red as hunger filled the now crimson depths.

"Friends?" he murmured, eyes shadowed by his dark lashes as a low smirk spread across his face, his ivory fangs flashing in the darkness.

"Yes! My friends, comrades…what ever you call them…" Sakura glared darkly at the vampire in front of her, "Where are Hinata, Tenten, and Ino!" she snarled.

"Oh…them," Sasuke sighed distastefully, his voice never once losing its seductive yet mocking edge.

"Yes! Them!" Sakura growled, hands itching to grab her kunai, only to find that she her weapons had been removed from every spot that she had hidden them…and that included _every_ spot as she noticed an empty feeling in the bandages that bound her chest where she had situated a small blade between her ample breasts.

"Neji is caring for them," Sasuke murmured, stepping towards the petal haired girl who glared defiantly at him.

"Neji…who's...he…" Sakura's voice trailed off into a muted whisper as she noticed Sasuke moving towards her, the smirk never leaving his face. "Wh…what are you doing!" she glared, cursing herself as she stuttered, her muted whisper escalating to shrill scream as Sasuke's hand grasped her wrists, securing them in an iron hard grip.

"Taking what's mine…" Sakura's eyes widened at his answer as she felt his frigid lips press onto her neck.

Pace quickening, she struggled, trying to break the iron grip he held on her wrists, stopping suddenly as she felt a sharp sting as Sasuke's fangs entered her throat as her shrill scream echoed around the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten glared into moonlike eyes, standing protectively over Hinata and Ino who lay peacefully beside her, eyes closed in a peaceful slumber.

"Who are you?" she snarled, brown eyes flashing with defiance as a smirk crossed the sophisticated features of the vampire who leaned nonchalantly against the that provided both entrance and exit to the small room in which she, Hinata, and Ino had been placed in.

"Hyuuga Neji." The vampire whispered in a voice that echoed eerily around the room despite its lack of volume, an elegant smirk passing across his cold features.

"Hyuuga…" Tenten's chocolate orbs widened, "That…" she glanced cautiously at Hinata. "You're the one that…" she gulped, backing up, slightly, yet still trying to keep a protective hold over the sleeping bodies of her friends.

Neji glanced at her indifferently, as a cold smirk passed across his face. "Yes…I'm that Hyuuga Neji…" he gave a sophisticated yawn as he glanced at Hinata's sleeping form, "I'd be a relative to that…" a distasteful scowl crossed face, "I'd be a relative to that…girl…" he continued, "Her cousin most likely…"

Tenten shook her head, hoping in some way to clear it before glaring at him once more, "Where's Sakura?"

"Sakura…Oh…her…" Neji gave a small smirk, "Sasuke has her…although, I don't think Itachi was to happy about that."

"Sasuke? Itachi?" Tenten narrowed her eyes at the unfamiliar names.

Neji merely smirked at her once more before murmuring in a seductive whisper, "My comrades, allies, you could say. Itachi wasn't very happy when Sasuke claimed that girl…he had to drain at three children to sate his anger…of course…he got over it…" he smirked menacingly, "Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Tenten murmured, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yes…hopefully." Neji said, glaring at her as if she was the stupidest being on the planet, before continuing in explanation, "Itachi holds grudges."

Tenten gulped, before glaring at the pale man who merely smirked in response before turning away from her and staring at the opposite side of the doorframe in which he lounged in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn!" Naruto's sinister voice echoed through out the forest as he sniffed along the ground, hoping to find some way to track the vampires who had spoiled his fun.

"Kyuubi, calm down," Kakashi murmured, glancing at he blonde's red eyes before continuing, "Let Naruto back out."

Kyuubi glared at him, "Whenever I come into power wolf, you'll be the first to die." His sinister voice trailed off as his burgundy eyes faded into a cheery ocean blue.

"I know…" Kakashi murmured under his breath.

"Know what?" Naruto asked, blue eyes questioning as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing…so…how's your head?" Kakashi murmured, glancing at the blonde who merely smiled cheerily at him.

"It hurts, but that's what usually happens when Kyuubi comes out…" Naruto's voice trailed off as a worried look came into his eyes, "Did he kill anybody?"

"No." Iruka said, glancing as the blonde sighed in relief.

"Good…So….what is it he wants to look for?" Naruto said with a grin, hardly caring to ask his alter ego himself.

"Some leeches who ruined his fun." Kakashi stated dully, having grown bored with the conversation and decided to read his 'novel' instead. His dull statement was immediately followed by three strangely high giggled followed by something that sounded like, 'Oh Shizuka…you're so naughty…' causing him to get strange looks from both of his friends who merely shook their heads and continued their previous conversation.

"Leeches?" Naruto sighed, "Well, might as well go after them…don't want Kyuubi bitching in my head for the rest of my life…" he then glared at nothing in particular before sighing and dusting his hand on his pants before pumping his fist in the air.

"Let's go catch those leeches!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura blinked blearily, hands falling limply by her sides. The only thing supporting the flower haired girl was a strong arm that secured an iron grip around her waist. She was briefly aware of a soft face nuzzling into the junction where her shoulder met her neck.

Blinking, the petal haired girl was slightly surprised when a wet velvety object passed over two parallel fang marks that marred her perfect skin.

"You…taste good…" Sakura vaguely felt cold lips brushing against her skin.

"Mmn…" she murmured, struggling to keep a grip on reality before it hit her. Biting back a curse, Sakura swept her arm out, feeling triumphant at the sound of flesh meeting flesh where her fist had connected with Sasuke's cheek.

"Get…get away!" She mumbled, voice slurred while her jade green eyes glared fuzzily at the dark haired vampire.

Sasuke glared at her, loosening his arm from around her waste as pure, unbridled fury flared in his eyes. "You shouldn't have done that…" he spat out, his dark eyes flaring crimson once more as he dropped he to the floor.

"You…really shouldn't have done that." He hissed, his clamping his hand onto Sakura's neck, smiling darkly whenever her eyes went wide and her breaths became choked.

"Nnng!" Sakura grunted, eyes wide in fear as she felt the air being sucked out of her, barely managing to choke out a plea. "S…sto…p…ca…n….t…br…ea….th…e…"

"Sasuke." A deep voice rang sharply into the air, as crimson eyes glared into crimson eyes, "Let her go…" a smirk passed over the man's features, "You can play with your pet later."

Sasuke's eyes widened as his choke hold on Sakura loosened. A pained look, akin to guilt, came into his eyes as he looked at the girl panting and choking on the floor who eyed him with fear. "Itachi…" he murmured, nodding at his brother, before turning to Sakura and crouching down.

"I'm…" he sighed, crimson eyes once again a pained onyx that stared into Sakura's jade orbs.

Sakura merely glared at him, hand on her throat, as she continued to suck in much needed air, wincing as his hand came out, as if suspecting a slap, only to be met with an apologetic caress as Sasuke stood up and walked out the room, Itachi staring at his back.

"You shouldn't have hit him you know," he murmured, "Little brother has quiet a temper…although he hides it very well."

"Little brother…?" Sakura murmured, voice hoarse.

Itachi gave her an amused look, "Yes. Little brother."

Turning away, he glanced down at the girl on the floor. "Next time, don't hit him…" he smirked, voice mocking, "I can't stand to see a flower hurt."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I…Ino…w…wake up!" Hinata's quiet, yet urgent voice rang silently in the small room.

"Wha…?" Ino mumbled, wiping her hand across her eyes in an attempt to clear them from sleep. "Wha'sit Hinata?"

Hinata gulped, pale eyes wide as she looked around, "We're in a strange building, Tenten's here, but Sakura…"

"Sakura's in another room." Tenten sighed, closing her chocolate eyes in an attempt to relax.

Ino jolted up, sky blue eyes growing wide as she glared at Tenten, "Tenten, how can you be so calm! Sakura's gone!"

Tenten sighed, her eyes troubled as she glanced at the now empty door, the moon eyed vampire nowhere to be seen, at least…not for the time being.

"Well?" Ino demanded, gazing at her brunette friend.

"Ino, I'm anything but calm…but…" her voice darkened as she glanced once more at the doorway, "…but…we're in a building that we know nothing of and I can sense vampires in every hall."

"Vampires…?" Ino's voice grew fearful.

"Yeah..." Tenten sighed turning her gaze to the ceiling, "I figure that she's at least, if not safer, then us where ever she is…after all…she knows how to take care of herself. She won't let anybody hurt her without a fight."

Ino sighed, before nodding in defeat. "Alright…I trust you on this one." She then glared mockingly at Tenten, "But know this, if she gets hurt then you're in big trouble!"

Tenten smiled at her friend, "I know, if that happened, well, I think I'd hurt myself!"

Hinata sighed, glad that the tension had at least loosened the air a bit before smiling shyly, "W…well, why do…don't we f…find a way to…to help Sakura…and…and get…o..out of here?" she suggested, a soft, yet bold smile on her face.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Tenten said with a grin, before straitening and turning around to sit in the spot her friends provided, confidence oozing from her frame as she began to discuss the plans. "Now…first we'll need…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara…?" a bold feminine voice drifted amongst the shadows, aimed at one being in particular. "Gaara!" the woman's voice called once again, "Gaara, have you found them?"

An eerie smirk filled the darkness as demonic fangs flashed, "Yes…" a male voice answered, deep and sensuous, yet full of malice and blood lust.

"So…that means…" another male voice murmured.

"Yes…" a smirk flashed against pale skin, "…the hunt is on."

The screams of innocents and the sharp tang of blood filled the air as maniacal laughter echoed across the streets. Yes…the hunt was on.

_**End Chapter Three- Blood**_

_**A/N**- Another chapter done! This one is a pretty long chapter, totaling over 2000 words and is about nine pages long! I'm getting better! Whoot! Anywho, hope I did okay on the vamps. Is it just me, or do the guys seem to smirk a lot? Anywho, don't forget to vote and review! Also, here are the characters again!_

**_Characters _**

**_Humans _**

**_Haruno Sakura_**_- Human, age 17, a hunter. Outgoing and loud, she wears her emotions on her face. Very kind, though can be cruel at times. Has a split personality which some times takes over. _

**_Hyuga Hinata_**_- Human, age 17, a hunter. Shy quiet and nice, she looks younger then she really is. Stutters a lot. Comes from a long line of hunters. _

**_Yamanaka Ino_**_- Human, age 17, a hunter. Loud, outgoing and annoying, she is prone to times of silence, though they aren't very common. She has the innate ability to transfer her mind to another's. _

**_Tenten_**_- Human, age 18, a hunter. Has very good aim and is a master of all weapons. Calm and clever, she is prone to some hot-headedness. Her last name is unknown. _

**_Tsunade_**_­- Human, age 57, a hunter. Addicted to sake, Tsunade is a bit of a drunk. Looks a lot younger then she is. Slightly lazy, she is very hot tempered. Never call her old. Once trained Naruto. _

**_Jiriya_**_- Human, age 55, a hunter. Eccentric and perverted, he is the famed erotica writer of the books **Icha Icha Paradise**. Enjoys annoying Tsunade, and is a proud and accomplished peeping tom. Once trained Naruto along with Tsunade. _

**_Rock Lee_**_- Human, age 18, a hunter. Slightly creepy in a sweet sort of way, he scares most girls off with his abnormally large eyebrows, although he has a very sweet personality. Holds his teacher Gai in high esteem. _

**_Maito Gai_**_- Human, age 31, a hunter. Lee's idol, he and Lee have an obsession with youth. Very good in hand to hand combat, he can be very overdramatic. _

**_The Were _**

**_Uzumaki Naruto_**_- Werefox, age 17. Loud, obnoxious and slightly dense, he is completely clueless when it comes to feelings. Naruto has yet to mold to his were, resulting in a kind of split personality he dubbed 'Kyuubi'. Before he turned Were, he was a hunter and a student under Jiriya. _

**_Kyuubi_**_- Werefox, age 17, although not technically a physical being, this is Naruto's Were personality. Darkly sadistic and cruel, he is possessive and dislikes most humans. He is the complete polar opposite of his alter ego. _

**_Kakashi Hatake_**_- Werewolf, age 31. Mysterious and lazy, Hatake is often sarcastic. He is intone with his Were though his Were form has yet to be seen. Enjoys reading erotica. _

**_Umino Iruka_**_- Werewolf, age 23. Nice and simple, he is Naruto's other companion besides Kakashi and sees Naruto as a kind of son. He is Kakashi's good friend and received the scar across the bridge of his nose when he was trying to get Kyuubi under control when Naruto lost hold of his alter ego. No matter how much he likes Naruto, he loathes Kyuubi with a passion. He can be very hot tempered at times and is not as strong as Kakashi or Naruto. _

**_Demons _**

**_Inuzuka Kiba_**_- Dog Demon, age 17. Loud and obnoxious, he voices his thoughts and feelings without caring for the consequences. Is usually seen hanging around his friend, a dog named Akamaru. _

**_Aburame Shino_**_- Bug Demon, age 17. Quiet and mysterious, Shino is never seen without his sunglasses. He has a multitude of bugs living inside of him, who feed off of chakra and demonic energy. _

**_Gaara_**_- Raccoon Demon, age 17. His family name unknown, he is simply called Gaara. Cruel and merciless, he has an affinity for blood. He, unlike most other demons, has a separate entity inside of his mind called Shukaku. Rarely shows his true emotions. _

**_Kankurou_**_- Bat Demon, age 18. Gaara's elder brother. He enjoys messing with puppets. Often wears some kabuki like make up. He is afraid of Gaara, though does his best to hide it. Very sarcastic. _

**_Temari_**_- Wind Demon, age 22. Gaara's elder sister. Uses a fan to help control wind currents. She is fiercely loyal to her siblings, although she is afraid of Gaara, she still tries to be a good elder sister to him and Kankurou. Is rude to those she doesn't care about. Very blunt. _

**_Orochimaru_**_- Snake Demon, age 54. Cruel, sadistic, and manipulative, Orochimaru has a way of bending others to his will. He was once a hunter before he felt the need to become all powerful and accepted a contract with a demon. Was once friends with Jiriya and Tsunade. _

**_Vampires_**

**_Uchiha Itachi_**_- Level 6 Vampire, age 22. Emotionless and cruel, he hardly ever shows his emotions. Is known for being psychotic and killing all of his victims instead of leaving them with enough blood to live. Elder brother to Sasuke and is the one who changed him. _

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**_- Level 5 Vampire, age 17. Darkly calm, he keeps his emotions hidden much like his elder brother, Itachi. Although he is not as cruel as his brother, he is known for being highly possessive of his prey, allowing no other vampire to get near them. Has a large ego. _

**_Hyuga Neji_**_- Level 5 Vampire, age 18. Hinata's cousin-turned-vampire. He is calm and like most of the other vampires, he keeps a calm face and hardly shows any emotions, although his speech can be a tad bit dramatic, but not dramatic enough to make him sound like a fool, instead, it makes him sound more intimidating. Like Sasuke, he has a large ego. Was changed by Sasuke. _

_**Voting Results**_

_**Sakura**_

_Naruto/Sakura-1_

_Sasuke/Sakura-8_

_Itachi/Sakura-8_

_Gaara/Sakura-2_

_Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke-6_

_Itachi/Gaara/Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto-2_

_**Hinata**_

_Naruto/Hinata-8_

_Kiba/Hinata-1_

_Naruto/Hinata/Kiba-2_

_Shino/Hinata/Kiba-1_

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_Gaararocker- Glad you like the story!_

_**Lilyandpebbleshuman**- Glad you think the story's original, and Sakura's going to be kicking butt really soon, along with the other girls though. _

_**Strawberrielvr**- A love polygon? Hmm...never know! You love it? Yay!_

_**neu chi no nai u**- You're loving this story? Cool! Glad it's going on your fav/alert list!_

_**Sakura5584**- Two thumbs up? Yay! Also, about the triangle, not sure, but if the voting keeps going good, they just might!_

_**Hersheys Rocks**- I'll think about it, but it depends on how the voting goes, but it looks like Naruto might end up with Hinata! Glad you think it's good!_

_**Blackbelt**- You like the story? Yay!_

_**Natsu Yukili**- It's an awesome fic? Yay! Lookie, I updated!_

_unknown- Coo-ness? Yay! Also, sure, I'd be happy to have you beta my story, just send me your e-mail and I'll send chapter four to you for you to beta when I finish it!_

_**Kurenai Chinomi**- It's great so far? Yay! Yup, Naru-chan is evil, or at least, Kyuubi-chan is!_

_**read-n-review**- I'm trying to make the chapters longer, and hopefully succeeding...as for the udpates, they're going up as fast as I can! Anywho, glad you like the fic so far!_

_**inu-kyuubi**- You like the way I portrayed Kyuubi? Yay! _

_salenar- Glad you liked the chapter!_

_**Marsala-chan**- Yeah, I left off with a cliffy...-, Glad you're a fan of the fic and you love it, and looky, I updated!_

_**The dark reincarnation**- Yeah, the one where Sasuke is all lusty possessive of Sakura gets kind of old, in this fic, at least in the beginning, he's only after her because of her blood(he considers her his prey, thus, he is possessive of her). _

_mica- Itachi might not end up with Sakura, so if you're lucky, he'll be behind in the polls._

_Kennya- I'm succeding? Yay! Also, looky, I updated!_

_sirelys- ItaSaku? I'll try, but it depends on the polls, sorry about that._

_**678yui-julie-and-kiki**- Hina/Naru? All right, but it depends on the polls, sorry about that._

_**YufVin-Valentine**- This is really good? Yay! As for the longer chapters, I'm trying as hard as I can, and hopefully it's working! Looky, I updated!_

_blackbloodedkunoichi- You think the story's interesting? Yay!_

_**neon kun**- Looky, I updated!_

_anon- Glad you think thestory sounds promising, and I don't plan on abandoning this fic, so not to worry!_

_**0Aya0**- I'm doing a terrific job on the vampire fic? Yay!_

_**Valkyrie of the Rohirrim**- I've never seen White Chicks, but I've heard it's really good, my cousin loves it! Yeah...Naruto beat up Hinata, but remember, that was Kyuubi, not Naruto. As for the weapon, the hunters will eventually get it back...maybe. It depends on how I want to end the fic, but most probably the hunters will get it back. Yup! Sasu-kun just popped right out, and looky, I updated! You're lava lamp can have a break now, at least, for a little while : )_

_**Crazytreeotaku**- I don't plan on listening to the flamers, so not to worry! Looky, I updated!_

_**mfpeach**- Goad you liked the chapter, and looky, I updated!_

_**blackxheart**- Don't worry, I don't listen to flamers. I got the beta thing right? I'm smart? Yay!_

_**silver fox trot**- Sorry about the length, I'm working on that, but glad you think the story's cool!_


	5. Chapter 4: Echoes

_**Predator and Prey**_

_**Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-** Vampires. Werewolves. Demons. Those were some of the few things that roamed the night…and him…he was one of them. AU._

_**Pairings-** Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi/Gaara, Naruto/Hinata/Kiba, Neji/Tenten, Ino/Shikamaru_

_**Genre-** Romance, Horror, Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst, Humor_

_**Rating-** M for mature scenes, violence, and language_

_**Disclaimer-** Unfortunately, I only own this plot and not the story of Naruto, although it is on my to-do list._

_**A/N:** Hello everybody, and welcome to the fourth chapter of Predator and Prey! This one totals about twelve pages, so it's pretty long! Anywho, the vote ends in chapter five, I know I said it was the going to be this chapter but…well… um…I lied. Anywho, don't forget to vote and review, as the vote really will end next chapter. Also, this is the revised chapter, as I have finally found me a beta, and although she doesn't have an account, it's my job to give her credit! _

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Echoes**_

"Ino…" Tenten looked suspiciously at the strange object in front of her, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

The blonde glared at her, "Of course!"

Hinata sighed, "We….we'd better…hu…hurry…" the violet haired girl gave a cautious glance around the room as her eyes pulsed with chakra, "Th….the v…vampire will be back….any…any moment…"

"You heard the lady!" Ino crowed, smiling with pride at what looked like a mutated catapult made out of a bed, wires, and string.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Tenten mumbled under her breath, glaring suspiciously at the odd creation.

"Wh…what exactly…is…is it?" Hinata whispered, staring at the thing she had helped create.

"I call it the…" Ino trailed off, staring at the wall thoughtfully before a small grin came onto her face, "I call it the HIT-omatic, a Tenten, Hinata, and Ino original!"

"Well then…let's get started…" Tenten drawled; sighing in defeat as a smile came to her face.

"M…mission find…find Sakura…" Hinata mumbled, her voice growing bolder as she continued, "Mission…find S…sakura…g…go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You shouldn't have choked her."

Sasuke blinked, jumping slightly at the sound of his elder brother's voice before glaring at the elder vampire as he lounged on the velvet sheets of the large bed that stood elegantly in the center of his chambers.

"Shut up, Itachi," Sasuke snarled, glaring heatedly at his elder brother before turning his gaze once more to the wall he had so intently been staring at, before Itachi had walked in.

Itachi smirked, his voice mocking, his features merely portraying the slightest bit of amusement, "Did I hit a nerve?"

The younger vampire said nothing, opting to glare at the wall instead, "She's my prey…I have the right…" he trailed off, glaring once more at the wall.

"You have the right?" Itachi gave a mocking laugh, an amused look coming into his eyes.

"She's my prey, my possession!" Sasuke snarled; glaring at his brother as rage boiled in his eyes.

"Ohh…touchy…" Itachi murmured sarcastically, his eyes holding an amused gleam. "You do realize Sasuke, you've frightened the poor little flower right?"

Sasuke winced, a glaring guiltily at his brother, mumbling under his breath, "What do I care?"

"Simple…you care because, if the flower's afraid of you…" a sinister smirk came onto Itachi's smooth features, "If the flowers afraid of you, I can move in for the kill."

The younger vampire's eyes widened, before narrowing viciously at his elder brother, "You wouldn't…"

"I would." Itachi murmured, amusement crinkling in his eyes before turning around and saying silkily, "Keep a close hold on her little brother, for the moment your grip loosens…" a sadistic smirk crossed the elder vampire's features, "I'll move in…and you will loose your precious little flower…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Forehead-girl!" Ino's loud voice was slightly muffled, as the blonde girl did her best to keep a low profile, "Forehead-girl! She called out once again, only to be met by the echoes of her voice.

"Ino…!" Tenten hissed, glaring at her blonde friend, "Quiet down!"

"Th…there…is….someone…c…coming…" Hinata mumbled; her already soft voice nearly indistinguishable from the whispers of wind through the vampire's hideout.

"Hide!" Tenten mouthed, blending into the shadows as she watched her two comrades do the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, are you sure this is the way?" Kakashi's muted whisper echoed silently through the woods, glancing at the blonde in question who merely glared at him.

"Of course!" Naruto growled quietly, shaking his head as his blue eyes began to fade red, quickly halting the process of Kyuubi's take-over, "I can smell the scent of the vampires that lingered around the caravan."

"Naruto…you weren't yourself when-"Iruka was cut off as Naruto sighed in exasperation.

"I know," he then gave a wry smile before tapping his nose with his index finger, "But I could smell where they had been after Kyuubi let me take control again."

The Were stayed silent for a while, continuing their quick pace along the ground and through the trees, stopping as they came to a clearing surrounded by pine and spruce, glancing around as they spotted a large stone building, much like a medieval castle, in between the nettled branches.

"That it?" Iruka murmured, narrowing his eyes as he scrutinized the old brick masonry and stained glass windows.

Naruto grinned, staring at it with wide blue eyes. "Yeah…" his cheerful voice was eager, ready for a fight as he eyed the large building eagerly.

A large garden covered the grounds, blackened and withered with age, as weeds and old untended plants broke through the stoned walkways, tearing apart the stones as if they were merely weak strips of wood. The whole building itself was crowned with a majestic air, elegant yet intimidating, such as a mighty king before his people. Yet, around this mighty air, stood a menacing aura, like a snake ready to strike at the slightest provocation. The smell of grave dirt and death littered the grounds, as blood stains were seen upon the many spikes that adorned the sloped roof of the mighty building.

"This is a leech stronghold all right!" Naruto crowed silently, taking in the intimidating yet elegant scenery with ocean blue eyes, a bright grin on his face, "After all…" he held his nose as if to ward off an unpleasant stench, the cheerfulness still not gone from the blonde's voice, "It stinks!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed, her hand thoughtfully rubbing her bruised neck as she stared with forlorn eyes at the lawn of the vampire stronghold, barely noticing as a soft whisper drifted to her ears before jumping to her feet, eyes wide with hope.

"Tenten? Ino-pig? Hinata?" she called out, rushing to the door, throwing it open with eyes full of joy before it quickly faded as she stared into onyx eyes.

"Oh…it's only you." With a smoldering glance, Sakura slammed the door in Sasuke's face, only to have it prevented by a cold arm positioning itself on the door before it could shut, much to the petal haired girl's chagrin.

"Only me?" Sasuke murmured; raising an elegant eyebrow as a slow smirk curled across his smooth features.

"Yes…only you," Sakura sneered, glaring at him with smoldering jade eyes.

"Are you…" Sasuke sighed, the smirk now replaced by an indecipherable expression as he glared softly at the floor.

"Am I what?" Sakura glared, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him warily.

"Are you afraid?" Sasuke sighed, "Of me that is…Are you afraid of me?" he mumbled, glaring at the floor.

Sakura glared at him, "I'm not afraid you pompous ass! Why the hell would I be afraid of you!" she snarled defensively, not noticing as a look of relief passed across the dark haired vampire's features.

Sasuke gave a smirk, eyeing the bruises that circled around her slender neck, letting his eyes speak for themselves as they glimmered with amusement.

Sakura blinked, placing her hand once more around the ring of bruises, eyes widening before narrowing once again, "Listen asshole, if you think that this…" she gestured towards her neck wildly, "Will cause me to be frightened," she bit back a huff, "Then think again! I've been through far worse then the likes of a little strangling!" she crossed her arms.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement, a smirk on his face, turning around to walk out the room, before he turned as if remembering something, murmuring in a silky voice, "You taste as good as I remembered…" he gave a thoughtful glance before a ominous smirk curled around his lips, "Only better…"

"Better?" Sakura's eyes widened, hand tracing across an old scar at the base of her neck.

"Yes…better." He said with a smirk, then took a mocking bow as he left the room, "Till next time little flower."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright!" Ino huffed, glaring at the last door in the chilly hall, "This has to be it!" she mumbled with a glare, "Forehead-girl has to be here!"

Tenten sighed, "Whatever you say Ino."

Hinata sighed, "Y…you know…I…I could…" she mumbled something illegible under her breath before gulping.

"You could what Hinata?" Tenten asked, blinking as the pale eyed girl stumbled over her words.

"I…I could…just…um…l…look into the…r…room…" she looked up, while Ino blinked and gave a large grin.

"Amazing, why didn't I think of that!" Ino said loudly, before clamping her hands over her mouth and looking around, "Go ahead!" she whispered loudly, voice slightly muffled by her hands.

Hinata nodded, glaring at the door as chakra began to pulse in the veins of her eyes, smiling she nodded her head, "S…sakura's in there!" she barely stuttered, proud of her accomplishment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura…?" a voice whispered through the wooden door, causing the petal haired girl to jump at the slight sound.

"Sakura!" Once again the voice called again, louder this time.

Blinking, the petal haired girl walked towards the door, opening while glaring cautiously around before being thrown back as her three friends tackled her.

"Tenten? Ino-pig? Hinata?" Sakura stuttered out, blinking owlishly as her friends hugged her and giggled, before a dark look came into her eyes, pushing them off of her, she grasped their shoulders, eyes worried and angered.

"What do you think you're doing!" she snarled, eyes wide as she kicked the door shut, slamming it with a force that nearly caused the stone walls to vibrate.

"What are we doing!" Ino snarled, "We're saving your sorry ass!"

Sakura resisted the urge to slam her head into the wall, "How would you do that! Tell me!" the anger faded from her voice, softening as worry began to take hold, "You…you could've been caught…" she murmured, eyes soft as worry filled their hade depths.

"Well, Sakura," Tenten sighed, brushing her hand off of her forehead in an attempt to wipe off the sweat that had gathered there.

"Y…you're our f…friend Sakura…" Hinata mumbled, glancing her friend warily, "W…we had to…s…see if you…were…a…alright…"

"Hinata's right Sakura, you didn't have to bite our heads off…" Ino mumbled under her breath, sky blue eyes narrowed with slight guilt.

Sakura smiled, and gave a nod, "Sorry for blowing up…" giving her friends an apologetic hug, she then smiled, a large grin plastered on her face, "Well then, how are we going to get out of here?"

Ino gave a smirk as she dragged an odd looking object into the room, "That, Sakura, is where the HIT-omatic comes into to play!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, are we in?" Naruto murmured, glaring into the dark confines of the vampire's strong hold, while Kakashi nodded.

"I believe so," He murmured in a dull voice, thankful for his Were eyes as he continued to read his 'novel'.

"It stinks enough…" Naruto mumbled; twitching his nose as the smell of death filled his sensitive nostrils.

Iruka nodded his head in agreement, "That is true…" he sniffed the air before scowling, "The smell is making me nauseous…"

"Just who are you?"

Naruto and Iruka jumped at the sound of the deep voice, while Kakashi ignored most if it as he continued to read the 'novel' that aptly held his attention.

Neji glared, moon-like eyes full of distrust as he bared his fangs, his monotone voice intimidating, never losing it's silky edge as he eyed the Were distastefully, "What are you Were doing in the stronghold?" he raised a groomed eyebrow.

Naruto gulped, wincing as he felt Kyuubi slam continuously into the doors of his mental barrier, shaking his head to get rid if the throbbing sensation, "You know…just….um…stopping through?" he giggled disarmingly, yet all the while fingering a kunai that he had hidden within the confines of his orange jump suit.

"Really?" Neji raised an elegant eyebrow, "My friends think otherwise."

"Friends?" Naruto murmured, while Kakashi looked up from his 'book'.

"Yes…friends." Neji purred, glancing towards the dark shadows where the three had come in through, a sophisticated smirk curling around his smooth features.

Sasuke and Itachi stepped out of the shadows, confronting the three Were with dark smirks as they lounged against the stone wall.

Naruto raised his arms in a shrug, shaking his head pityingly as he clear blue eyes gained fox-like slits, yet still retaining their blue coloring, "I guess we'll have to settle this matter then…" a wide grin came across the cheerful Were's face, "Well? Let's have at it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright! Who wants to go first?" Ino whispered, pointing at the HIT-omatic with a bright grin.

"Why don't you go first Ino-pig," Sakura said with a mocking smile, the smile widening when Ino glared at her.

"Why, I think I will!" the blonde said, mock glaring at her best friend before situating in the strange catapult.

"I…Ino…I...d…don't…think…" Hinata's eyes widened before she winced, as Tenten cut the string with a kunai that she had hidden a place that no person would think to find, allowing Ino to be launched out the window, "I…um…I don't think…that's sa…safe…" she continued, while Ino screamed as she was sent flying through the window.

"Is…is she alright?" Tenten murmured, glaring towards the spot that Ino landed only to be met by the sound of loud laughter and a shout of, "I'm alright!"

"Guess so…" Sakura mumbled, eyeing the small form of the blonde through the window.

"Well, my turn…" Tenten mumbled, situating herself in the HIT-omatic and closing her eyes, "Cut…cut the string…" she gulped, doing a very Hinata-like thing, and began praying to the spirits of all hunters as she was sent sailing through the window.

"Alright…whose next?" Sakura said with a grin, excited about the fact that she would be able to leave this accursed place soon.

Hinata gulped, eyeing the machine with wary eyes before murmuring, "I…I'll go…" she slowly sat upon the machine and closed her eyes tightly, nodding her consent. Within seconds the quiet girl was sent flying through the window, landing safely on Tenten and Ino.

"Well, I guess I'm last," Sakura mumbled to herself, getting ready to cut the string before the door slammed open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto glanced around warily, eyeing the three vampires that circled around his group, even Kakashi had put down the 'book' he read long enough to glare at the leeches, his posture, although looking calm enough, was tense, like a wolf eyeing his prey. Iruka was glaring at the vamps, ready to go "Were" anytime he needed.

The vampires circled the three like lions, waiting until the time was right to strike. Like cats they waited until their prey's guard was down, frightening the creatures into submission, circling like a pack of vultures around a carcass.

"Well?" Naruto glared, eyeing to vampires with narrowed blue eyes, "You going to attack or what?" he growled, snarling like the fox he was.

A smirk passed across the vampires faces, the only indication of what happened next.

Like lighting, the trio turned on the "Were". Itachi and Neji going after the older Were, teaming up to attack them simultaneously, while Sasuke lunged at Naruto twirling in a flurry of high speed kicks. The blonde's blue eyes widened, as he stumbled back before a wide grin came onto his face.

"This is more I like it!" Naruto crowed, launching his own attack at the raven-haired vampire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura gulped as the door was flew open, scrambling out of the odd catapult, the petal-haired girl glared at the vacant door, laying low to the floor as the sound of muffled voices reached her ears.

"Gaara, nobodies in here!" the first voice was slightly deep, though it leaned more to the tenor side, and was obviously male.

"Kankurou's right Gaara," the second voice was distinctly female, and sounded more mature then the first.

"Shut up Temari," The third voice sent chills down Sakura's spine, even as she inched closer to the sound of the voices. It oozed disgust and malicious intent. "I can smell the stench of the leeches and the 'Were'."

Sakura gulped, tightening her grip on the kunai she would've used to catapult herself out of the stronghold, her jade green eyes narrowing in determination.

Moving herself where she could see the three figures without a problem, positioning herself to get ready for a strike, glancing the three over.

One was a bat demon, mainly noticeable by the large wings emerging from his back. His head was clothed by a strange head covering that covered his ears and hair color. He seemed to wear strange face paint, and his eyes were a beady black.

The second figure was a wind demon-ess, wearing a kimono and carrying around a large fan to help control the currents easier. Her honey blonde hair was pulled into four pony-tails along the back and top of her head, her mature brown eyes were the color of toffee.

The third, a raccoon demon, caused Sakura to take a step back involuntarily. His blood red hair was short, and spike messily, he had black rings around his piercing eyes, eyes that were roiling and frothing with bloodlust and an indisputable ruthlessness.

From the looks of it, the trio were siblings, as something in their auras was similar, though, not by much.

Gripping her kunai until her knuckles turned white, Sakura got ready for the attack, at least, until she noticed a space where the third demon had stood.

Blinking, the petal haired girl looked around, keeping silent in her vigilant watch, just before a quiet, deep and sensuously dark voice whispered in her ear, as warm lips formed a sinister smirk against her neck.

"Look behind you." Sakura's muffled scream echoed across the walls as a warm hand clamped down on her mouth.

_**End Chapter Four- Echoes**_

_**A/N-** Well, how was it? I got this chapter done pretty quick, considering it's about 3000 words(2837 words to be exact), and I'm very proud of myself, it was written in about…um…three days? Chapter five should be coming pretty soon, and in that chapter, the most evil character known to Naruto will introduce himself (if you can guess, I'll give you a cookie). Anywho, don't forget to vote and review!_

_**Characters**_

_**Humans**_

_**Haruno Sakura**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Outgoing and loud, she wears her emotions on her face. Very kind, though can be cruel at times. Has a split personality which some times takes over._

_**Hyuga Hinata**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Shy quiet and nice, she looks younger then she really is. Stutters a lot. Comes from a long line of hunters._

_**Yamanaka Ino**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Loud, outgoing and annoying, she is prone to times of silence, though they aren't very common. She has the innate ability to transfer her mind to another's._

_**Tenten**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Has very good aim and is a master of all weapons. Calm and clever, she is prone to some hot-headedness. Her last name is unknown._

_**Tsunade**­- Human, age 57, a hunter. Addicted to sake, Tsunade is a bit of a drunk. Looks a lot younger then she is. Slightly lazy, she is very hot tempered. Never call her old. Once trained Naruto._

_**Jiriya**- Human, age 55, a hunter. Eccentric and perverted, he is the famed erotica writer of the books **Icha Icha Paradise**. Enjoys annoying Tsunade, and is a proud and accomplished peeping tom. Once trained Naruto along with Tsunade._

_**Rock Lee**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Slightly creepy in a sweet sort of way, he scares most girls off with his abnormally large eyebrows, although he has a very sweet personality. Holds his teacher Gai in high esteem._

_**Maito Gai**- Human, age 31, a hunter. Lee's idol, he and Lee have an obsession with youth. Very good in hand to hand combat, he can be very overdramatic._

_**The Were**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**- Werefox, age 17. Loud, obnoxious and slightly dense, he is completely clueless when it comes to feelings. Naruto has yet to mold to his were, resulting in a kind of split personality he dubbed 'Kyuubi'. Before he turned Were, he was a hunter and a student under Jiriya._

_**Kyuubi**- Werefox, age 17, although not technically a physical being, this is Naruto's Were personality. Darkly sadistic and cruel, he is possessive and dislikes most humans. He is the complete polar opposite of his alter ego._

_**Kakashi Hatake**- Werewolf, age 31. Mysterious and lazy, Hatake is often sarcastic. He is intone with his Were though his Were form has yet to be seen. Enjoys reading erotica._

_**Umino Iruka**- Werewolf, age 23. Nice and simple, he is Naruto's other companion besides Kakashi and sees Naruto as a kind of son. He is Kakashi's good friend and received the scar across the bridge of his nose when he was trying to get Kyuubi under control when Naruto lost hold of his alter ego. No matter how much he likes Naruto, he loathes Kyuubi with a passion. He can be very hot tempered at times and is not as strong as Kakashi or Naruto._

_**Demons**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**- Dog Demon, age 17. Loud and obnoxious, he voices his thoughts and feelings without caring for the consequences. Is usually seen hanging around his friend, a dog named Akamaru._

_**Aburame Shino**- Bug Demon, age 17. Quiet and mysterious, Shino is never seen without his sunglasses. He has a multitude of bugs living inside of him, who feed off of chakra and demonic energy._

_**Gaara**- Raccoon Demon, age 17. His family name unknown, he is simply called Gaara. Cruel and merciless, he has an affinity for blood. He, unlike most other demons, has a separate entity inside of his mind called Shukaku. Rarely shows his true emotions._

_**Kankurou**- Bat Demon, age 18. Gaara's elder brother. He enjoys messing with puppets. Often wears some kabuki like make up. He is afraid of Gaara, though does his best to hide it. Very sarcastic._

_**Temari**- Wind Demon, age 22. Gaara's elder sister. Uses a fan to help control wind currents. She is fiercely loyal to her siblings, although she is afraid of Gaara, she still tries to be a good elder sister to him and Kankurou. Is rude to those she doesn't care about. Very blunt._

_**Orochimaru**- Snake Demon, age 54. Cruel, sadistic, and manipulative, Orochimaru has a way of bending others to his will. He was once a hunter before he felt the need to become all powerful and accepted a contract with a demon. Was once friends with Jiriya and Tsunade._

_**Vampires**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**- Level 6 Vampire, age 22. Emotionless and cruel, he hardly ever shows his emotions. Is known for being psychotic and killing all of his victims instead of leaving them with enough blood to live. Elder brother to Sasuke and is the one who changed him._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**- Level 5 Vampire, age 17. Darkly calm, he keeps his emotions hidden much like his elder brother, Itachi. Although he is not as cruel as his brother, he is known for being highly possessive of his prey, allowing no other vampire to get near them. Has a large ego._

_**Hyuga Neji**- Level 5 Vampire, age 18. Hinata's cousin-turned-vampire. He is calm and like most of the other vampires, he keeps a calm face and hardly shows any emotions, although his speech can be a tad bit dramatic, but not dramatic enough to make him sound like a fool, instead, it makes him sound more intimidating. Like Sasuke, he has a large ego. Was changed by Sasuke._

_**Voting Results**_

_**Sakura**_

_Naruto/Sakura- 1_

_Sasuke/Sakura- 12_

_Itachi/Sakura- 11_

_Gaara/Sakura-4_

_Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke- 8_

_Itachi/Gaara/Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto- 2_

_Itachi/Sasuke/Sakura/Gaara- 1_

_**Hinata**_

_Naruto/Hinata- 10_

_Kiba/Hinata- 1_

_Naruto/Hinata/Kiba- 2_

_Shino/Hinata/Kiba- 2_

_**Reviewer Responses (Eeeks! There are so many! I'm so touched!)**_

_**Rinnah15- **I'm your hero? Wow! (**eyes grow shiny**) I'm so touched! (**glomps**) Anywho, looky here, I updated!_

_**XxAoshixX- **Glad you think the fic is nice!_

_**The Warm of the Afterglow- **I like the smirks to!_

_**BloodRuby- **Glad you're lovin it, and looky, I updated!_

_**Monkeys88- **Glad you like this story!_

_**DKRaven- **Glad you thought the chapter was great, and looky, I updated!_

_**inu-kyuubi- **Looky, I stuck Naruto in! Glad you thought the chapter was beautiful, and looky here, I updated!_

_**lilyandpebbleshuman- **Glad you love the story, and about Sakura having a special power, she might have one you never no...(**glances around sneakily**) but, that remains for the plot to decide, as I even the author, have no idea of that..._

_Inuyasha's Evil Miko- Glad you love the story, and since you said the magic word,looky, I updated!_

_GaaraRocker- Alright, it'll go in the statistics!_

_**Pei-chan- **I don't think I'm going to kill Sasu-kun off, he's a tad bit to hot for that, and right now, he's very needed for the plot, and currently is sitting in my closet living off of tomatoes. Looky, I updated!_

_Kenya- Hopefully it will to, glad you like this story alot, and looky here, I updated!_

_unknown- Hm...That's a good idea, and technically, Kyuubi is not a seperate entity from Naruto, as it's mainly his were-side, a bit like a personality switch such as Black Haru and White Haru(They're the same person)from the anime Fruits Baskets(Which is a very good anime if you haven't seen it). In other words, you could say Naru-kun was bi-polar, also, about Itachi dieing, I don't think I could do that...I love Ita-kun a little to much to do that, sorry._

_**Blackxheart-** I am very glad of that power(**smirks) **after all, it's fun seeing the characters do whatever I want them to! And yup, Ita-kun holds a bit of a candle for Saku-chan._

_**qtkag- **Glad you think it's really good, and looky, I updated!_

_jakie- Looky, I updated!_

_crazy anime idiot (woot!)- I'm not sure about creating OC's, but Kakashi won't be left single, nor will Iruka and every body else, I'll make sure they find a person, even if I have to black mail the heck out of every Naruto character I see._

_**sadbrowneyes976- **Glad you and your friends think that this story is cool, I am very honored! Also, looky, I updated quick!_

_**saikio- **Glad you think I did a beautiful job!_

_**strawberrielvr- **Yup! Sasu-kun is very possessive, and yup, Ita-kun is being all jealous-ish (By the way, nice word), Glad you liked the chapter!_

_**marsala-chan-** Yup! I updated, and this update came really fast to! Don't worry, Saku-chan will get a chance to beat the guys brains in, how would it be fun otherwise? After all...what's more amusing then watching hot egotistical bastards get the shit beat out of them by a small pink haired girl?_

_**Dark Goddess of the Night and the moon and silver the dark crystal sorceress- **Glad you think it's a great story!_

_me- Glad you think it's great! _

_**Valkyrie of the Rohirrim- **So White Chicks is good? Hmm...I'll have to see it sometime, maybe I can blackmail...I mean convince my friends to come with me...Tell your lava lamp your welcome, although I don't think it likes me very much after this chapter...And yes...I put Gaara in here, and in fact, Gaara is always to sexy for his shirt, but that doesn't stop him, after all, he can't be mauled in the streets everytime he steps outside can he? You think this is amazing? Yay! (**glomps**)_

_**Hersheys Rocks- **Glad you like it so far!_

_**Sakura5584- **I'm doing good work?This story's great and I have great talent? I'm so touched...! (**glomps**)_


	6. Chapter 5: Wolf

_**Predator and Prey**_

_**Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-** Vampires. Werewolves. Demons. Those were some of the few things that roamed the night…and him…he was one of them. AU._

_**Pairings-** Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino_

_**Genre-** Romance, Horror, Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst, Humor_

_**Rating-** M for mature scenes, violence, and language_

_**Disclaimer-** Unfortunately, I only own this plot and not the story of Naruto, although it is on my to-do list._

_**A/N**- Hello everybody, here is chapter five of Predator and Prey, the longest chapter by far. Also, the vote is over, the winning couples are Sasuke/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata. A big thanks to all who voted and reviewed. Anywho, on with chapter 5- Wolf, and don't forget to review, constructive criticism is welcome!_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Wolf**_

"Damn…" Ino cursed, looking up at the building where, Sakura, supposedly should be catapulted out of, "Where's forehead-girl!"

Tenten sighed, sitting down a few meters away from where they had 'landed', "I don't know Ino…" the brunette sighed once more, turning her gaze from the rocky earth to stare at the window as well, "Sakura could have been caught for all I know…"

Hinata said nothing, merely staring worriedly at the ground, her lavender eyes clouded. Taking a deep breath, the violet haired girl looked up at her friends, her voice quieter then usual, "We…we'll stay…stay here t…tonight…" she glanced down once more, "I…if Sakura doesn't…if Sakura doesn't come out…by…m…morning, then we l…leave and get…get help…"

Ino glared at the violet haired girl, about to say something in response before Tenten interrupted her.

"Hinata's right…" the brown eyed girl glanced at the blonde, "We can't do anything. This is the only practical thing to do; after all, we're not strong enough to go against three high level vampires alone."

"High level?" Ino blinked, before glancing at the stone building worriedly.

"Yeah, the vampire who took watch over us near the beginning was a high level five vampire, it seemed he was about to become a level six, though, that probably would've taken awhile..." Tenten glared at the ground, eyes narrowed in thought, "And as you know, level fives of that level don't ever hang out with vampires that are weaker then them, as they prefer to either hunt alone or work with someone of equal or greater power, such as the one who changed them…unless of course…" Tenten looked at her friends from the corner of her eyes, "Unless they have already surpassed them in power, then of course, the fledgling will most likely abandon the nest, and leave their creator."

"Vampires were always one of your strong points…" Ino said with a slightly strained grin.

"U…um…" Hinata glanced down, eyes cast off to the side.

"Yeah?" Ino and Tenten blinked, glancing at the violet haired girl.

"We…we need to set…set up camp…" Hinata mumbled, glancing around, trying to keep the worry out of her voice, "I…I'll go…and g…get the water…"

Ino glanced as Hinata walked away; the girl's shoulders slumped as she held onto the sack on her waste with tight hands.

"Tenten…is something wrong with Hinata?" the blonde asked worriedly, glancing at the violet haired girl.

Tenten glanced at Hinata's retreating form, "Don't know…she's probably blaming herself for Sakura's tardiness, after all," Tenten gave a slightly bitter smile, "If Sakura had gone before her, then everything would have been alright in her eyes."

"That's stupid!" Ino growled, blue eyes flashing with annoyance.

"That's just how Hinata is…" Tenten sighed, glancing up at the darkening sky before straitening and brushing off her pants, "Well now, why don't we get the fire started?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmf!" Sakura's muffled shriek echoed eerily around the halls, as her pale hands grasped and pulled at the warm appendage covering her mouth.

"Well, well Gaara!" the man with the face paint, Kankurou, yelled mockingly, his eyes gazing at the pink haired female struggling in his brother's grasp, "What have you caught here?"

Gaara smirked, tightening his grip on the struggling girl, "A weak little flower," He replied simply, eyeing the girl with dangerous turquoise eyes, a maniacal smirk on his face, demonic fangs bared with amusement.

Struggling, Sakura glared at the demons, jade eyes flashing with defiance, fear, and rage.

"Well, what are you doing here flower?" the blonde female, Temari, murmured, a mockingly sweet smile on her face.

Letting out another muffled shriek, the petal haired girl struggled once more against the warm hand that encompassed her mouth, stumbling when the red haired demon released her, his turquoise eyes amused and sadistic.

"Well?" the raccoon demon snarled, his eyes flashing malevolently as a sadistic and maniacal sneer slowly slid onto his face like a sweet oil.

Sakura glared at the trio, jade eyes flashing as she backed up, making sure her back was touching the stone wall behind her to prevent any surprise attacks to her back.

"What's it to you?" The petal haired girl snarled, baring dull teeth at them, fury and fear radiating off her slight form.

"Everything," Gaara murmured, his deep voice sensuously sly, a cunning edge as like a hunter coaxing its prey out into the open.

Sakura glared at him, narrowing her jade eyes in confusion, as she backed farther into the wall, hoping to distance herself slightly from his form, holding her lone kunai -having picked it up when she stumbled away from the red haired demon- with a grip harsh enough to turn her knuckles white as blood retreated from the sheer force of her clenched hands.

"What do you mean everything?" she questioned, holding her kunai defensively, ready to defend or attack should the three demons move in a way to attack her.

"Hmm…the flower has thorns," Gaara murmured, eyeing the kunai gripped in the girl's white knuckled hands, as a slow smirk oozed itself onto his pale features, "We'll just have to pluck them off then…"

The flower haired hunter blanched slightly, skin paling as her jade eyes grew wide, before narrowing once more in defiance. Gripping her kunai tightly, Sakura prepared herself for the oncoming onslaught she knew was to come, hands shaking with anticipation and fear, the girl whispered in a deadly soft voice, "Bring it on demon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not bad…" Sasuke panted, his onyx eyes flaring a brilliant crimson that shined with anticipation and the thrill of battle.

A bright grin was plastered upon the face of the vampire's blonde opponent, "Glad you think so leech!" Naruto's grin widened, his cerulean eyes flashing, "Nice to know I haven't lost my touch!"

"Touch?" the dark haired vampire raised a cultured eyebrow in amusement, dodging a flying kick the blonde sent towards him, and responding with a powerful punch of his own.

"Mm…" Naruto winced slightly, the cheerful smile never leaving his face as he swiped at the blonde trickling down his chin in a thin waterfall, smearing it across his face, murmuring more to himself then Sasuke, "That one actually hurt…looks like I'll have to stop holding back..."

"Stop holding back?" the slightest amount of confusion was in the raven haired vampire's voice, masked only by an arrogant smirk that pulled across his pale features.

"Yup!" The blonde shouted cheerfully, his voice muffled under the sudden onslaught of animalistic energy that had begun pouring from his tanned form, spinning around him until he was engulfed in a ball of red energy.

A smirk thriving with the anticipation of a challenge, as his eyes flashed with the thrill of combat the raven haired vampire smirked as the red eyed figure of the blonde slowly began to show itself amongst the coiling red energies that had engulfed him not long ago, "Well…this'll be fun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi…" Iruka shook his head, dispelling the sweat that was accumulating itself upon his brow, stinging his eyes as it dripped down his forehead and scarred nose, "I don't think I can take much more of this…"

The silver haired Were glanced at his companion, visible eye roiling with some unknown mystery before a sigh passed through the elder Were's muscled frame, "Fine…" glancing at the two vampires in front of him, Kakashi gave a mockingly annoyed and disappointed sigh, addressing them as if they were unruly children, "You brought this upon yourself you know…"

With a flash of silver chakra, the silver haired Were's face began to elongate, the mask ripping as snarling jaws took its place. The Were's left eye was still concealed by the strip of black cloth, although his onyx eye was now a startling molten silver, as a grey wolf the size of a full grown man took Kakashi's place. Baring large ivory fangs, a growling snarl passed from the Werewolf's lips, "Well? Come at me!"

"Hn…" Neji's moonlike eyes flashed, as an elegant smirk passed across his lips, "Itachi, looks like we'll have some fun after all…"

The elder vampire gave a sneer, his ruby eyes swirling with a sadistic amusement, "Hmm…seems you are right Neji, well…let's have some fun…" with those words spoken, Itachi lunged at the werewolf, smirking when his vampiric claws grazed the silver wolf's fur, causing Kakashi to yelp.

"Yes. Let's." with a cultured smirk, the moon eyed vampire followed his comrade, leaping into the fray.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura bit back a curse as Gaara attacked her, sand coming from the strange gourd that was located on his back, a tint the color of dried blood resting upon the particles.

Dodging the attacking tendrils of sand, the petal haired girl, closed her fist on her kunai, glancing at the other two demons who had stepped back to watch the show, quickly looking them over to see if they would attack, noting no threatening posture, Sakura turned her gaze back to the ruby haired demon, jade eyes searching for an opening on the male's form.

Eyes alight, the flower haired girl clutched her kunai tighter, eyeing an unguarded spot on Gaara's muscled form.

'_Got it_!' Sakura crowed inwardly, dodging sand left and right, ready to jam her kunai in the spot just below the red haired demon's arm pit, aiming to cut the vital vein located there, only to be stopped upon impact by a writhing mass of sand, shattering the steel kunai in her hand.

Gulping, the petal haired girl bit back a curse, glaring around her as the sand began to grasp at her form, biting back an enraged screech as it tightened it's hold, chafing her legs as she struggled against its iron grip.

"Well now, where were we?" Gaara smirked at the paralyzed girl, his face close enough until their noses touched, "Ah yes…" a sadistic gleam festered in his eye, "Now, what are you doing here flower? It's a dangerous place for a lone hunter isn't it?"

Sakura gulped, jade eyes defiant and fearful as she stared into broiling turquoise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn…" Ino sighed, brushing her hand through her blonde locks, wincing as her delicate fingers encountered a mass of tangles, "Hinata should be back by now…don't you think?"

Tenten nodded, chocolate eyes worried, "That is true…" sighing, the brunette glanced towards the darkening sky, "It'll be a full moon tonight." She whispered, while Ino looked at her with sad eyes.

"Tenten…" Ino whispered; sky blue eyes cloudy, as her friend's voice took on a slightly depressed look.

The brunette gave a half hearted grin, "It's been four years since he was turned…"

Ino looked down, "Tenten…it's not your fault…" the blonde murmured, glancing at her comrade.

Glancing at the blonde, Tenten gave her a half hearted smile, "I saw him there you know…"

Ino's eyes widened, "I thought he was-!"

Tenten shook her head, the same fake smile on her face, "He's the one that guarded us…although…I don't think he remembered me at all…not even the slightest sign of recognition…" glancing down, the brunette sighed then stood up, brushing off her pants and looking once more towards the rapidly darkening sky.

Giving her friend a dismal smile, the brunette glanced around, "Well, might as well go find Hinata…it's getting dark..."

Ino nodded in consent, appointing her self to the task of starting the fire as she glanced worriedly at her friend's disappearing form. A scowl gracing her delicate features, the blonde sighed then glared at the wood in front of her, "Well…time to get the fire started…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sighed as she stared at the sunset, the sky darkening to a swirl of purples, pinks, blues, reds, and oranges, a mass unity that blended together with perfect harmony, like a painting that kept changing with every second of time.

Glancing down, the violet haired girl sat her head upon her knees, clutching her arms around her frame, glancing lightly at the travel sack brimming with crystal fluid sitting next to her, vaguely remembering she had to bring the water back to camp.

Wincing as her legs protested her sudden decision to stand up; Hinata dusted off her the leggings of her leather suit, glancing around hazily as she fumbled with the travel sack, fastening it loosely with a leather strip to her waist, the violet haired girl glanced around herself once more, before preparing herself to begin her journey towards the make shift camp.

Hinata gave a crestfallen sigh at the scenery, surrounding her, briefly aware of her world swirling around her, wondering vaguely if she had caught a fever. A small ironic smile passed across her face, the past few days had been anything but relaxing…blinking dazedly, the lavender eyed girl fell lightly to the ground, her cheek resting upon the soft pine needles on the ground floor, before her vision went black.

The last thing Hinata remembered was the muted speaking of two male voices, one loud; the other softly quiet, before all consciousness left her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten ran through the woods, brown eyes taking in all details as she flew through the trees, feet lightly touching each branch before jumping to another one in an endless dance of speed.

"Hinata?" the brunette called out, voice worried as she called out once more, this time louder, "**Hinata**!" glancing worriedly, Tenten dropped to the ground, her gaze landing upon fresh tracks that slowly staggered towards a clearing, eyes narrowing, the brunette's chocolate gaze fell upon an indention in the pine needles, some one had sat her…Hinata maybe?

Continuing her investigation, the brunette, ran her fingers lightly over the forest cover, her eyes landing upon a larger indention, all though, not as deep, Hinata had fallen here…turning her gaze around the light indention, Tenten glared at the two sets of feet, both to large to be a females. Something else caught the brunette's eyes.

Lightly walking towards a small lump in the ground, eyes widening; Tenten picked up the object with shaky hands.

"Hinata…!" her voice was shocked, her chocolate orbs staring with fear at the travel sack held limply in her hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed, still held immobile by rock hard sand as she glared at the demons in front of her, jade orbs full of rage and annoyance, "For the last time, I was kidnapped by one of the vampires her, Sasuke, and held prisoner. My friends and I decided to escape and then you guys come along, end of story!"

Gaara glared at her, before his entire form stiffened, turquoise eyes wide before narrowing in pleasure, a sadistic smirk on his face.

Glancing at the red head, Sakura narrowed her eyes at his sudden change, jumping slightly as he turned around, his voice emotionless yet full of a sadistic glee as he glanced at her, "You got lucky this time flower, we just found what we wanted!"

Kankurou gave a cocky grin, while Temari glanced at the girl, a distasteful smirk on her face as she turned around to follow her brother, who was currently running down the writhing halls towards the west entrance of the stone building, malevolent glee flashing through his eyes.

Glaring at the demons' retreating forms, Sakura let out a loose sigh of relief as the sand quickly unwound itself from around her limbs, scattering into mere particles before following the trail the demons had left.

Rubbing her chafed limbs, Sakura glanced at the dark shadows where the trio had disappeared, "Well…that was interesting…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi winced as he felt Neji's claws dig into his back, countering with a snap of his jaws, nearly catching the moon eyed vampire's leg in his iron grip before turning towards where Itachi was trying to attack his flank, swiping his paws at the ruby eyed vampire, teeth bared in aggravation.

Iruka snarled at the two vampires, bounding in with a leap as he faced off against Neji, having accumulated enough energy to follow Kakashi's lead and turn into his Were form, a large brown wolf with a scar marring it's sleek brown snout.

Neji bit back a growl as he dodged from Kakashi's snapping maw, baring his vampiric fangs at Iruka, the vampire lunged forwards, kicking down on the brown werewolf with intensity, before lunging at Iruka's neck, only to be smacked away by the Were's flailing paws.

"Damn…!" Neji snarled, jumping back once more, as he eyed the defensive Were, his ivory eyes flashing as he crouched down low, eyeing the miniscule cuts along his arms and legs, noting with annoyance that his shirt had been ripped as well. The Were was weaker then his silver counterpart, the vampire noted, eyes glancing back and forth amongst the two, before he narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but a defensive Were could be very had to beat. They seemed to take more strength from their resolve to protect their pack.

Glancing at Itachi, Neji took another step back, this time straitening into a standing position, yet still ready to attack should Iruka make a move to attack him.

"Itachi." Neji's smooth voice sounded out amongst the snarls of the Were and vampire, catching the elder vampire's attention almost instantly.

Giving the pale eyed vampire a glare, Itachi jumped from the fight, landing gracefully on his feet before standing up, dusting off his clothes as if the mere thought of touching and fighting a Were was demeaning.

"Let's go. It's getting dark." Neji murmured; glancing towards the sky though the courtyard, eyeing the swiftly approaching shadows.

Itachi merely gave the younger vampire a glare before turning to the two panting Were, "We'll have to post-pone this fight…" the vampire gave a mocking sigh, "…dinner calls, after all."

Kakashi glared at the retreating forms of the two vampires, he followed them with his eyes as they slowly faded into nothing. Releasing a sigh, the silver wolf slowly faded back into his human form, muscled body wet with sweat as his shredded clothes hung to him in pieces, as Iruka followed suit.

"Well…this is uncomfortable…" Iruka murmured, eyeing his own state of clothing, a wry smile on his face, before he glanced at his legs, then judging them decent, turned to look at the older Were, "Well, Kakashi? Ready to find Naruto?"

Kakashi glanced at Iruka, a dull look on his face as he sighed; his features clear as the mask had been ripped away during the transformation.

Straitening from his slumped position, the silver Were nodded in consent, before pulling a small orange book out of nowhere from his tattered pants, "Let's go get the kid."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke!" the raven haired vampire turned his head at the sound of his elder brother's voice, panting lightly as he fended off Kyuubi's attacks, wincing as the Werefox slammed his fist into his jaw.

Landing with a thud, Sasuke turned to glare at his fellow vampires, "What?" he shouted irately, dodging another punch before countering with a lightning fast kick that sent the blonde flying into the wall.

"It's almost dark." Neji murmured with amusement, smirking as Sasuke struggled in his fight with Kyuubi.

Glaring darkly at his companions, Sasuke jumped out of the fight, glaring at the Were, "Don't think this is over fox!"

Kyuubi yawned with boredom, waving mockingly as his opponent disappeared, "Wouldn't dream of it…" the sadistic smirk on Kyuubi's tanned features slowly began to fade as crimson eyes faded into ocean blue, just as Kakashi and Iruka arrived.

"Naruto, you alright?" Iruka shouted, running towards the blonde.

Naruto blinked at his companions before a wide grin passed on his face, "I'm fine! But…umm..." he raised a blonde eyebrow, the cunning of a fox flashing within his blue eyes as he eyed to tattered state of Kakashi and Iruka's clothing, "What happened to you guys? Did you get attacked by a mob of crazy females of something?"

"Went Were." Kakashi answered dully, his face covered by the 'book' he currently had his eyes glued to letting out a random giggle at a part of the 'novel' that particularly amused him.

"Oh, that's nice!" Naruto gave a grin, before narrowing his eyes, "So, what do you think the maximum power of these three vamps are? Six? Five? Four?" he randomly named a few levels.

"The most powerful is a six." Iruka murmured, narrowing his eyes in thought, "And the weakest of them is probably a mid five…" he sighed, looking up at the stoned ceiling, "All in all, the vampires are powerful, probably some of the strongest we've faced."

Naruto sighed, furrowing his brows before grinning cheerfully, "Well, that means this will be the most fun we've had in a long time!"

Kakashi smirked, looking up from his book for the briefest of seconds, "Right," he murmured, visible eye flashing before he quickly looked back down, as if the strain of having to look from his 'inspirational novel' was to much of a burden to tolerate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara, are we almost there?" Temari asked, glancing towards the approaching hallway with mild doubt.

Gaara glanced at her, his eyes cold, "Of course, I can smell them…" a dark smile passed across his face, faintly sending chills down his sibling's backs, "We're almost there…"

His eyes grew feverishly bright as he eyed the three Were in that stood many meters up ahead, "See?" he whispered, "There they are..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Orochimaru…" a faint male voice murmured, the speaker shadowed amongst the dark confines of the room.

"Yes?" the reply was silky smooth, a sibilant hiss like that of a snake's, full of a seductive wickedness that could cloud your mind and send you spiraling into the deep reaches of hell by your own intent.

"We've found them." The faint male voice replied, loyalty oozing from it's pores.

"Perfect." A sadistic hiss filled the room, as sickly gold eyes flashed amongst the darkness.

_**End Chapter Five- Wolf**_

_**A/N**- Well? How was it? This was probably one of the hardest chapters I had to write, but also one of the funnest…I did a bit better on the fight scenes I think, and some romance will be coming fairly soon, although, it won't be fluffy or happy, you can bet on that. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review! Alright, as for the pairings, it looks like Naruto will be ending up with Hinata, but with Sakura, Sasuke has won, although Itachi will probably have a onesided like for her. The relationship between her, Naruto and Gaara will simply be something similar to this- Sibling/Best friend/rivalry type thing. That goes for Kiba and Shino as well in Hinata's pairings, although they will be highly over protective._

_**Characters**_

_**Humans**_

_**Haruno Sakura**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Outgoing and loud, she wears her emotions on her face. Very kind, though can be cruel at times. Has a split personality which some times takes over._

_**Hyuga Hinata**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Shy quiet and nice, she looks younger then she really is. Stutters a lot. Comes from a long line of hunters._

_**Yamanaka Ino**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Loud, outgoing and annoying, she is prone to times of silence, though they aren't very common. She has the innate ability to transfer her mind to another's._

_**Tenten**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Has very good aim and is a master of all weapons. Calm and clever, she is prone to some hot-headedness. Her last name is unknown._

_**Tsunade**­- Human, age 57, a hunter. Addicted to sake, Tsunade is a bit of a drunk. Looks a lot younger then she is. Slightly lazy, she is very hot tempered. Never call her old. Once trained Naruto._

_**Jiriya**- Human, age 55, a hunter. Eccentric and perverted, he is the famed erotica writer of the books **Icha Icha Paradise**. Enjoys annoying Tsunade, and is a proud and accomplished peeping tom. Once trained Naruto along with Tsunade._

_**Rock Lee**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Slightly creepy in a sweet sort of way, he scares most girls off with his abnormally large eyebrows, although he has a very sweet personality. Holds his teacher Gai in high esteem._

_**Maito Gai**- Human, age 31, a hunter. Lee's idol, he and Lee have an obsession with youth. Very good in hand to hand combat, he can be very overdramatic._

_**The Were**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**- Werefox, age 17. Loud, obnoxious and slightly dense, he is completely clueless when it comes to feelings. Naruto has yet to mold to his were, resulting in a kind of split personality he dubbed 'Kyuubi'. Before he turned Were, he was a hunter and a student under Jiriya._

_**Kyuubi**- Werefox, age 17, although not technically a physical being, this is Naruto's Were personality. Darkly sadistic and cruel, he is possessive and dislikes most humans. He is the complete polar opposite of his alter ego._

_**Kakashi Hatake**- Werewolf, age 31. Mysterious and lazy, Hatake is often sarcastic. He is intone with his Were though his Were form has yet to be seen. Enjoys reading erotica._

_**Umino Iruka**- Werewolf, age 23. Nice and simple, he is Naruto's other companion besides Kakashi and sees Naruto as a kind of son. He is Kakashi's good friend and received the scar across the bridge of his nose when he was trying to get Kyuubi under control when Naruto lost hold of his alter ego. No matter how much he likes Naruto, he loathes Kyuubi with a passion. He can be very hot tempered at times and is not as strong as Kakashi or Naruto._

_**Demons**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**- Dog Demon, age 17. Loud and obnoxious, he voices his thoughts and feelings without caring for the consequences. Is usually seen hanging around his friend, a dog named Akamaru._

_**Aburame Shino**- Bug Demon, age 17. Quiet and mysterious, Shino is never seen without his sunglasses. He has a multitude of bugs living inside of him, who feed off of chakra and demonic energy._

_**Gaara**- Raccoon Demon, age 17. His family name unknown, he is simply called Gaara. Cruel and merciless, he has an affinity for blood. He, unlike most other demons, has a separate entity inside of his mind called Shukaku. Rarely shows his true emotions._

_**Kankurou**- Bat Demon, age 18. Gaara's elder brother. He enjoys messing with puppets. Often wears some kabuki like make up. He is afraid of Gaara, though does his best to hide it. Very sarcastic._

_**Temari**- Wind Demon, age 22. Gaara's elder sister. Uses a fan to help control wind currents. She is fiercely loyal to her siblings, although she is afraid of Gaara, she still tries to be a good elder sister to him and Kankurou. Is rude to those she doesn't care about. Very blunt._

_**Orochimaru**- Snake Demon, age 54. Cruel, sadistic, and manipulative, Orochimaru has a way of bending others to his will. He was once a hunter before he felt the need to become all powerful and accepted a contract with a demon. Was once friends with Jiriya and Tsunade._

_**Vampires**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**- Level 6 Vampire, age 22. Emotionless and cruel, he hardly ever shows his emotions. Is known for being psychotic and killing all of his victims instead of leaving them with enough blood to live. Elder brother to Sasuke and is the one who changed him._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**- Level 5 Vampire, age 17. Darkly calm, he keeps his emotions hidden much like his elder brother, Itachi. Although he is not as cruel as his brother, he is known for being highly possessive of his prey, allowing no other vampire to get near them. Has a large ego._

_**Hyuga Neji**- Level 5 Vampire, age 18. Hinata's cousin-turned-vampire. He is calm and like most of the other vampires, he keeps a calm face and hardly shows any emotions, although his speech can be a tad bit dramatic, but not dramatic enough to make him sound like a fool, instead, it makes him sound more intimidating. Like Sasuke, he has a large ego. Was changed by Sasuke._

_**Voting Results-**_

_**Sakura**_

_Naruto/Sakura- 1_

_Sasuke/Sakura- 17_

_Itachi/Sakura- 16_

_Gaara/Sakura-5_

_Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke- 9_

_Itachi/Gaara/Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto- 4_

_Itachi/Sasuke/Sakura/Gaara- 1_

_Sasuke/Sakura/Gaara- 1_

_**Hinata**_

_Naruto/Hinata- 12_

_Kiba/Hinata- 1_

_Naruto/Hinata/Kiba- 2_

_Shino/Hinata/Kiba- 2_

_**Reviewer Responses-**_

**_BloodySakuraLeaves- _**_Glad you thought it was awesome!_

**_Cunning Angel- Glad you love the story and think it's entertaining to read, and looky, I updated!_**

_**Strawberrielvr- **Glad you liked the chapter, but as for a Lee/Tenten, Tenten's pairing was already fixed, sorry about that, and at that point in time, there wasn't enough time to give poor Neji a chance, also, he's pretty crucial for Tenten's character development, and as for the love polygons, I love them to, it's so fun to see a lot of guys fighting over one girl, and to see the girl's reaction, although, in this fic, Sasuke won out. And as for what Itachi meant, he was pretty much saying to Sasuke, 'Keep her close or I'll take her from you, suck her blood, make her mine, yada yada yada' in other words, he'd steal her from Sasuke in her moment of fear, at least, that sums it up, there's a lot more in what he meant, but, well, that's Itachi for you. He's very vague and mysterious. _

_**VixenOfDeath809- **It left you dumbfounded and urging for more? I'm so proud of myself! As for the pairings, it was okay for you to leave it in the review, as that's what most people did._

_**KaiSora101- **Glad you thought the cliff hanger was good, Glad you think the story's awesome, and looky, I updated!_

_**Leola Taylor- **Yeah, it does seem to fit the characters, and yeah, Naruto and Hinata are together in this fic, but as for Sakura, she needs a character to go with her, as she is the main character in this fic, and Sasuke just happened to win, sorry about that._

_**KittyCat918- **You think I'm doing good work? Yay! I like that pairing to, although, in this fic, Sasuke/Sakura won out, but Gaara will be very overprotective of Sakura, so Sasuke won't come out unscathed should he hurt Saku-chan._

_**Yuui-Sei-Chan-** Looky here, I updated!_

_**Inu-Kyuubi- **Yup, I was able to stick more Naru-chan in, and as for the barriers, Naruto can only stick them up for a limited period of time, and then has to wait for a certain period before he can put them back up again, also, some of the times he let's Kyuubi out are voluntary, as that is where his body gets a shockwave of power, healing most of his wounds, although Kyuubi can only possess Naruto's body for a short period of time as well, probably about an hour at most, after which he becomes drained and is unable to try and resurface for a few hours, giving Naruto time to lock him back up again._

_Kenya- Sakura will be fine, and looky here, I updated!_

_**Kurenai Chinomi- **Yup, Gaa-chan's here! Anywho, looky, I updated! Glad you thought the chapter was great!_

_**BloodRuby- **Yup! Bring on the demons, glad you're loving this story as well!_

_**crazytreeotaku- **Yeah, Naruto won with Hinata with out much competition, and unfortunately, Gaara won't be in any of the pairings with Sakura, although he will in the over protective best friend/sibling relationship, maybe a one sided thing as well, and looky, I updated!_

_**mfpeach-** Sorry, that pairing didn't win, although I can probably squeeze in a little bit, although it won't be the main pairing._

_**Saikio-** Lucky you, Sasuke/Sakura won! You think other vamp fics stink compared to this one? I am honored!_

_Sirelys- Gaara/Saku was close, but Sasuke/Sakura won, sorry about that, but at least it'll be an overprotective sibling/best friend relationship at least._

_**neu chi no nai u-** Glad you love the fic!_

_**The Warmth of the Afterglow- **Yup! Orochimaru is the one! You get a cookie! Pick a flavor! (Holds open a tin of cookies)_

_**Sakura5584-**You admire my artistic writing talent? I'm so touched! (Sniffle) As for tips…hmm…every five minutes do spell check and don't waste to much time on the dialogue, try not to jumble everything together…and um…put your love and soul into it, also I guess pretend that what you are writing is real, and try to picture what the characters would do in that situation and write it down. Are those good tips?_

_Aznmelon- Don't worry, Saku-chan won't die, she's going to be kicking major ass later during the story, and looky here, I updated!_

_**BlackAngelBlood- **Sorry about the confusion, but the pairings weren't decided(Except for Neji/Ten and Shika/Ino), and those were merely the choices I had listed for Hinata and Sakura, as those were the only two characters with love triangles/polygons_


	7. Chapter 6: Hunt

_**Predator and Prey**_

_**Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-** Vampires. Werewolves. Demons. Those were some of the few things that roamed the night…and him…he was one of them. AU._

_**Pairings-** Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino_

_**Genre-** Romance, Horror, Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst, Humor_

_**Rating-** M for mature scenes, violence, and language_

_**Disclaimer-** Unfortunately, I only own this plot and not the story of Naruto, although it is on my to-do list._

_**A/N-** Sorry that this chapter has been **really** late...I've just been having a busy week, not to mention my computer decided it wanted to play 'lets let KDE have a rough time uploading stuff' or 'let's delete all of KDE's files, c'mon, it'll be fun'! Affectionate, no? Well, anywho, here, finally, is chapter six of Predator and Prey, and hopefully, the seventh chapter will be up soon. Well, anywho, enjoy chapter six and don't forget to review, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome!_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Hunt**_

Naruto's eyes widened as he was struck from the behind, a hard kick slamming into his back, throwing the blue eyed blonde to the ground with the force.

Whirling around, Naruto gave a brief snarl, the smiling blue eyes flashing with something predatory, yet, not fading in to the venomous ruby red that indicated Kyuubi's presence.

"Gaara…" his voice came out in a hiss, annoyance and dislike filling his normally cheerful voice, as he glanced at the red haired demon who had struck him.

Gaara gave a smirk, a maniacal gleam flashing through his turquoise eyes, as sand leaped up behind him, flowing from the gourd, and writhing behind him like a mass of flowing water, ready to drown it's victims in it's sandy clutches while Temari and Kankurou stood to the back, prepared to keep out of the way during the inevitable battle…after all, who were they to ruin their brother's fun?

"Kakashi, Iruka," Naruto glanced behind him, his ocean blue eyes hard as steel, "I can't let Kyuubi out, he's tired…" a flash of annoyance sped through his eyes, "So get out of here, this fight is between me and him…" the blonde Were glanced towards the red haired demon.

Iruka made to protest, only to be stopped by a hand from Kakashi, who nodded in response to Naruto's order, "We'll leave." Nodding towards Iruka, the silver haired werewolf stood back, before turning around exiting the chamber, ignoring the glares the younger Were sent at him. "C'mon Iruka."

Iruka glanced back once, his dark eyes flashing with worry before his followed his comrade, indecision spreading across his features as he walked through the door, his footfalls fading away into silence.

"Well now that they're out of the way," Naruto's blue eyes flashed as he stared into Gaara's broiling turquoise eyes, dislike and annoyance flowing from his every pore, "Where were we?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino!" Tenten's urgent voice broke through the fog that had currently inhabited the blonde's mind, as Ino had been in the action of drifting to sleep.

"Tenten…?" Ino's voice was slurred, but quickly became clearer as she noted the look of urgency on the brunette's face, "What's wrong!"

Tenten slid to a halt, chocolate eyes wide with worry as she took in frantic breathes, her words coming out in a quick stumble, "It's Hinata! She's been taken! I found her travel sack," the brunette quickly inhaled a deep breath of air before continuing, "There were tracks around the sack to, although, they were probably two hours old…the strangest thing is," Tenten looked around worriedly, finally having gotten enough air to speak normally, "The strangest thing is, is that the tracks suddenly appear and disappear, as if, they were there one moment and then gone the next," the brunette slumped to the ground, clutching her head in her hands.

Ino furrowed her delicate eyebrows, glancing at the woods where Tenten had emerged, "There one minute and gone the next…could it have been from the trees?"

Tenten shook her head, urgency apparent on her fine features, "No…there are no breaks in the bark on the trees, nor do any leaves look as if they have fallen recently…" Tenten sighed, looking up with worried eyes before glaring down at the ground, "Dammit…first Sakura then Hinata…" she glanced up, "Do the spirits have it out for us or something…? What'd we do…?"

Tenten gave a grimace standing up and brushing off her pants, an aura of fierce determination coming off her in waves, "Alright…Ino, you stay here and wait for Sakura and search for Hinata…I'll go to the hunter's base, deal?"

Ino shook her head, "No way Tenten, you stay here, and I'll go to the base," she glanced at her panting friend, a small, worried smile coming onto her lips, looking oddly out of place on the face that almost always wore a huge grin, "After all, you're in no condition to be running anywhere…" she sighed, picking up a few essentials from around the small camp before giving a grin, the light once more filling her face, "I'll go find Shika and get him to convince Tsunade to come, after all, I know him the best!" Pumping her fist in the air in an attempt to lighten the tension quickly settling amongst the two of them, Ino gave a bright smile, although, it was slightly forced, "Well Tenny, I'm off!"

Tenten didn't even bother to remind her about the taboo word, merely giving a tired smile and a wave of the hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, Itachi…we split up here." Neji glanced around the deserted street corner, a predatory gleam haunting his pale eyes as the need to feed flashed through them, "We can't risk catching the attention of any hunters, the prey might go into a frenzy…" he gave a low smirk, "And we can't have that…right?" Neji glanced at his two companions, who merely glanced at him in reply, a low smirk on both of their faces.

"Right…" Sasuke whispered; onyx eyes crimson flashing as he stepped back into the shadows, dark hair swinging behind him as he stalked off, hardly caring as Itachi remarked something about meeting back here. He already knew the rules.

His dark eyes flashed as blood lust began to fill them and the stench of a human filled his nostrils. His smirk became fanged as the scent became stronger. After all, what good is the predator without the prey?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she awake yet?" the first thing Hinata noticed when she came to was the sound of a loud male voice, masculine yet not altogether deep, much unlike the voices of the vampires, this one was of a higher note, although, it still contained the manlike quality that few male voices lacked.

"Kiba…shut up." The second voice Hinata noticed was quieter, holding a mysterious quality, and was a slightly deeper pitch, a bit more mature then the first voice, yet lacking some of the warmth the first voice had, replacing it with a cool superiority that was both menacing and kind at the same time.

Hinata kept her eyes shut, listening to the banter amongst the two males, keeping her breaths deep and slow, feigning the pretense of sleep.

"Hey look!" the first man's voice shouted, "I think she's waking up!"

Hinata winced, before opening her eyes carefully, looking at the two men in front of her.

One had short messy brown hair the color of coffee and black eyes. He had two strange red markings on his cheek, and Hinata couldn't help but notice the fangs revealed in his smile.

The other male's dark chocolate hair was stood a few inches above his head, his features were shadowed by the high collar coat he was wearing, and his dark sunglasses didn't help either.

"So she is." the quieter voice murmured, belonging to the second male, Hinata noted.

"Wow, look at her eyes!" the first male said with a grin, dark eyes wide, "She doesn't have a pupil!"

"Don't be rude Kiba." The dark chocolate haired male murmured, glancing at his ally, as Hinata stared at them both with wide lavender eyes, glancing at Hinata, he gave a low smile, although, it was hidden by his collar, "You're scaring her."

"I…" Hinata winced at her self as she felt a stutter come along, before putting some resolve into her voice, although, she did pause occasionally, "I am….not af…raid…" she gave them a light glare, ""I am not afraid of…you…" she gulped, glancing around the room she found her self located in, trying to ignore the smirk on the loud male, Kiba's, face, as she continued, "I am merely….w…wondering," She glared at herself as she felt some of the weakness coming into her voice, "wondering, where I…am. That…that is all."

"Really? Why are you stuttering then?" Kiba said with a fanged smile, doing his best to seem unthreatening.

Hinata have a half hearted glare, "You…you didn't answer my question…"

Kiba merely smiled at her before sighing, "Well, you're in our den of course!"

"D…den?" Hinata's face paled, before she glanced around once more, this time looking for an exit as she backed further into the headboard of the bed.

"Nest," the quiet man murmured, glancing through his dark sunglasses to eye the violet haired girl on sitting on the bed, "It is more like a nest."

Kiba merely rolled his eyes before pointing a finger at himself, "Anyways, the name's Inuzuka Kiba, dog demon extraordinaire, " a smirk came onto his face as he introduced himself before widening to a full out grin as he pointed to the ground, at something that Hinata had mistook as a white pile of fluff, "And that's Akamaru."

"A…Akamaru…?" Hinata blinked, nearly jumping when the said pile of fluff barked, "It…it's a dog…"

Kiba blinked, "Well…what'd you think he was? A pile of fluff?" Hinata chose not to answer that.

"Anyways," Kiba continued, pointing his thumb accusingly at the dark haired man standing next to him, "That's Aburame Shino, a bug demon, he never really talks much so don't ask him any questions…" he raised his hands in a despairing manner, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Shino was mute…"

Hinata blinked, before giving an unsteady smile, "Hinata…Hyug…Hyuga Hinata…" she gulped, looking up at them with unsteady eyes as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Hm?" Kiba blinked, dark eyes narrowed in question before Hinata took a breath.

"Hinata…my name is….Hi…Hinata." she glanced down, fiddling with her fingers.

"Hinata…hmm…that's a pretty name," Kiba gave a grin before ruffling her hair, "Well, don't worry Hinata!" He proudly struck a fist in the air, "Me, Akamaru, an' Shino will take care of you!" with that said, he gave her a bright grin, "You'll be like our little sister!"

Hinata gave an awkward smile, she had just met the two and they, well, Kiba, was already declaring her a little sister…she sighed and then gave a bit of a more confident smile, while Shino looked up at the ceiling, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah…a little sister…" his whisper went unnoticed as Kiba began to brag about his accomplishments to the violet haired girl. "That'd be nice…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn…" Gaara snarled; raging turquoise eyes following Naruto's are every move as the blonde Were continued to dodge his attacks, blocking randomly if one got to close, "Stop jumping away!" his normally emotionless voice was now angered, enraged, burning with annoyance.

Naruto glared at the demon, stopping for a brief second to yell back at him, "Well then, stop getting your sand to do your work for you! It didn't help last time and it won't help this time!"

Naruto's cerulean eyes flashed as he quickly jumped out the way, this time heading strait for the raccoon demon who was hell bent on destroying his very existence, sending a powerful roundhouse kick to the demon's side, only succeeding in cracking the wall of sand that quickly formed to protect it's master.

"You can't touch me now Were!" Gaara snarled; a maniacal laugh erupting from his lips as his eyes took on a mad hue.

Naruto gave a brief growl, his eyes flashing once more before a sharp pain broke through his skull. Glancing up, the blonde Were stared with wide eyes at the now bloodied sand broiling before his eyes, as blood began to trickle slowly down his face, running down his forehead and into his eyes, down his nose and down his chin.

A small smile of disbelief passed across his features before he gave a mocking smile, "Well now, that's a first Gaara, you've hit me!"

Gaara glared at him, a dark smirk passing across his face as he eyed the blood trickling down his opponent's face, "That won't be the only time Were."

Naruto shook his head, the cheerful attitude back once again, having been shaken out of his annoyed rage by the blow to his head, "You know Gaara, you just did me a favor," Naruto's blue eyes hardened, the cheerful smile still on his face as he wiped his face with his sleeve, smearing blood across his face and arm, "The blood was getting to my head, but since that blow, it's been thinned out, so now I can fight you…and I've figured something else out…" a thin smile passed across his tanned features, "You can't attack and defend at the same time with your sand…" his eyes flashed, "So let's have at it once more…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura glared as she stalked through the halls, jade eyes glancing to an fro as her foot falls resounded through the quiet chamber, senses prickling with tension as she prowled through the dark hallway, murmuring darkly to herself as she searched for an exit.

"Dammit…" she gave a snarl, "How many halls does this damn place have!"

"Too many for you to count…" Sakura gulped, whirling about, eyes wide in shock before narrowing at the raven haired vampire behind her.

"What do you want Sasuke?" she gulped, eyes narrowed in annoyance as she groped around for a weapon, any weapon, despairing silently when she found none.

Sasuke gave her a smirk, ivory fangs peaking from within his thin lips, a predatory gleam flashing though his onyx eyes, walking towards her as his eyes slowly faded into a bloody crimson, noting with amusement as the girl took a step back, "Sakura, you're a hunter, you should know…" Sasuke's eyes flashed as the halls darkened, "It's night…" his predatory smirk widened, as his eyes narrowed, "and there are creatures that haunt it…"

Sakura gulped, wincing as her back collided with a wooden door before grasping at the handle, glaring at the approaching vampire before kicking it open, rolling into the room before standing up quickly, her posture wary.

The dark haired vampire smirked at her, the predatory gleam flashing through his eyes once more, as he picked up where he had left off, "creatures like me…" a hungry and possessive grin passed across his features, crimson eyes resting on her jugular.

Sakura gave him a glare, coming into a fighting posture as she took another step back, eyes lighting up as she eyed a sharp shard of wood lying on the floor, broken off of an old wooden table that lay on its side. Holding the wood up threateningly, the petal haired girl gave a triumphant and defiant grin, "Don't come any closer Sasuke! I won't hesitate to stab you!" Sakura's grip tightened on the wood to prove her point.

Sasuke merely stared at the wood, "It was almost exactly like this the first time we met…" his striking features formed a predatory smirk, as his crimson eyes darkened, "Don't you remember?"

Sakura's jade eyes widened with shock, before narrowing in anger, "You're the vampire that…you're the one that killed…" she was at a loss for words as rage burned in her jade orbs.

Sasuke gave a small smile, "Oh yes…I'm the one that killed your mother little flower…you remember now?"

_**Flashback**_

"_Momma?" the small girl gulped as her tiny hands struggled with the door, eyes filling with tears as the sound of a struggle echoed from the living room, "Momma?" she called once more, her voice quiet and scared as the sounds of struggle suddenly stopped. Grasping once more at the door, she slowly pushed it open, jade eyes widening at what she saw._

_There, on the floor, was a dark haired creature with crimson eyes, drinking from her mother's neck, tearing ravenously into the flesh as it struggled to lick up every last drop._

"_Momma!" The girl gave a shriek as she grabbed a shattered leg from the mutilated chair on the floor, holding it threateningly, the girl ran towards the creature latched onto her mother's neck, slamming the shattered wood against the creatures back again and again, letting out a cry as the red eyed creature looked up, revealing a handsome face stained by blood the same dark red as his ruby eyes._

_Throwing herself into the corner, the girl stared with wide eyes as the being disappeared into the shadows, before glancing at the corpse of her mother, fighting back the urge to vomit as she stared at the mutilated neck of the person most dear to her, tears running down her face as she lost the fight and threw up, the vomit splattering onto the pale green carpet, looking up with haunted eyes, the girl crawled forward, frail hands clasping for her mother's, not noticing as the red gaze of the creature bored into her back. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you little one…" the being purred in a voice that was dangerously soft and predatory, both seductive and dark. _

_Letting out a shriek, she backed up quickly into the corner, eyes wide as the handsome figure stalked out of the shadows, his crimson eyes shifted into a mysterious onyx that mixed with his jet black hair and caused his pale skin to glow. _

"_Don't worry little one…" the man murmured, as a dark smirk passed across his striking features, "I won't hurt you…" a small gleam of hope came into the child's jade eyes, before quickly falling away as she heard the man's next words, "…much…"_

_Letting out a shriek the girl pushed herself farther into the wall, eyes widening with fear as a pale hand clasped her ankle in an iron grip, dragging her across the floor._

_It was then that the child saw the man's ivory fangs, tinted with her mother's crimson blood. _

_The child glanced up, fear filling her eyes before she let off an other scream, her childlike voice growing hoarse as she continued to shriek, tears falling down her face as the fanged creature's hand clasped over her mouth, effectively stopping any noise the girl could utter._

_Eyes widening as she felt a mouth close over her neck, and the pin prick of needles entering her skin, the girl struggled once more, hardly caring as she felt the vampire's teeth rip through her skin._

_Freeing her mouth, the girl let off another shriek twisting and turning the creature's grip, realizing vaguely in her state of shock and fear that she still had the broken chair leg clasped in her fist. Stabbing it into the creature holding her, the girl let out another shriek, this one hoarse and tearing through her throat._

"_Damn…" the dark haired vampire snarled, throwing the girl to the side as he clutched at the wooden shard imbedded in his side, before a smirk passed across his face, "Well girl, you got off this time…but be prepared…" his scarlet eyes flashed, "Sasuke Uchiha has claimed you, you're not getting away…I won't allow anyone else to take you…" stepping back, the figure disappeared into the shadows, just before the wailing of police sirens filled the block._

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura's eyes narrowed in hatred as she brought the wood up, holding it like she would a kunai, she stared hatefully at the vampire smirking down on her, "I'll kill you!" letting out an enraged shriek, the petal haired girl lunged at Sasuke, stumbling forward as she met nothing but air.

"Behind you…" Sakura barely had time to whirl around before she was met with a hungry crimson stare, shock filling her jade orbs as she felt cold lips press upon her own, the wooden shard falling from her now limp hands, clattering on the floor.

Sakura barely noticed when Sasuke pulled away, his eyes flashing with a possessive gleam before rage filled her entire frame, "Damn you!" She threw a punch, only to have it caught in a frigid grip of iron that quickly grabbed her other hand as well.

Snarling, Sakura glared at the raven haired male, who merely smirked at her, before roughly kissing her, his lips pressing onto hers as Sakura struggled to no avail, wincing as her body betrayed her by arching into the vampire's seductive touch. Lips parting to allow his velvety tongue to slip into her mouth, dancing with hers as.

Sakura's jade orbs closed pleasure, before quickly flying open as Sasuke pulled away and trailed his lips down her smooth neck, fangs grazing her skin in pleasurable nips.

"What…what are you doing!" Sakura let out a snarl as she began to struggle once more, pushing against his grip with all her might as she felt Sasuke's lips teased the sensitive skin of her neck as he nuzzled the place where her pulse beat the strongest, just before he sunk his fangs into her neck, lapping at the blood with his velvety tongue as Sakura's protests faded, her jade eyes closing slowly as her vision blurred before fazing out into the inky blackness of unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit!" Gaara snarled, his turquoise eyes narrowed with rage as he unsuccessfully attacked Naruto, either met by a fist that held power equal to his own or air as the blonde nimbly dodged his attacks, "Stop dodging everything!" Panting Gaara glared at him, teeth bared.

Naruto merely gave a cheerful grin, working on the job of wearing his opponent out, although, he was panting heavily himself.

Glaring at the blonde once more, Gaara then gave a low grin. Feinting to the right, Gaara gave the image of a complex attack, just before slamming his fist into Naruto's gut, watching with a broad smirk as the air rushed out of the blonde's frame before slamming his foot into Naruto's back, forcing the blue eyed Were to the ground.

Pushing himself up with shaky arms, Naruto glared at Gaara, the cheerful smile still broad on his face, like a mask that hid all his actions from view.

Snarling, the red haired demon turned around as the sprawled Were disappeared from his very eyes. Turquoise eyes flashing with rage, Gaara spun around, just in time to be met with a foot in the face.

Thrown back, Gaara caught himself just before he slammed into a wall, eyes widening when Naruto's fist stopped jut before his eyes.

"Give it up Gaara!" Naruto called, his cheerful voice mocking the demon before him, glaring down with mockingly cheerful blue eyes, "You won't beat me…"

Gaara snarled in response, his sand tensing, ready to obey his every command, "I wouldn't count me out just yet…" with a sinister grin, Gaara watched as his sand sharpened to a point, ready to plunge itself into the blonde's back, impaling him on the swirling sand.

Blood formed a crimson stain as it splattered on the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto gulped, taking in frantic breathes of air as he stumbled through the woods, normally bright blue eyes hazy and dull. He had barely gotten out of there.

Glancing down at his shoulder, he eyed the bloody mess of ripped flesh, sand particles lodged within the wound; wincing as he realized that had he dodged any later, he would merely be an impaled corpse lying on the floor of some vampire's haven.

Sighing, Naruto slumped to the ground, "Kakashi and Iruka'll be alright…" he murmured to himself, voice slurred slightly with blood loss.

Resting his head on his knees, Naruto vaguely gave a wry smile, "Now all I've got to worry about is me…" he looked up once again.

Glancing once more at his bloodied shoulder, the blonde's lips turned down, as he realized the wound wasn't healing as fast as a wound usually would. "Damn…Kyuubi's still tired…" heaving a sigh, the blue eyed blonde rested his back against the strong trunk of an oak, not bothering to climb into the branches that would guarantee his safety, "Might as well rest…" he murmured, closing his eyes before drifting off into the hazy world of unconsciousness, not realizing as a tall figure stalked through the woods, heading strait for him.

"Naru…to?" the elderly man's shocked voice whispered through the trees.

_**End Chapter Six: Hunt**_

_**A/N-** Well how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Anywho, the main plot should be revealed in either chapter seven or chapter eight, depending on how much of it I can fit in there. I've been really busy of late, so chapters might be a little slow for a while, as I've got a bunch of places to go and since my mom got out of a surgery, my sister and I have lots of housework to do…fun, huh? Well, anywho, I've added some stuff in the Characters section,so don't forget to check it out._

_**Characters**_

_**Humans**_

_**Haruno Sakura**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Outgoing and loud, she wears her emotions on her face. Very kind; though can be cruel at times. Has a split personality which some times takes over._

_**Hyuga Hinata**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Shy quiet and nice, she looks younger then she really is. Stutters a lot. Comes from a long line of hunters._

_**Yamanaka Ino**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Loud, outgoing and annoying, she is prone to times of silence, though they aren't very common. She has the innate ability to transfer her mind to another's._

_**Tenten**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Has very good aim and is a master of all weapons. Calm and clever, she is prone to some hot-headedness. Her last name is unknown._

_**Tsunade**­- Human, age 57, a hunter. Addicted to sake, Tsunade is a bit of a drunk. Looks a lot younger then she is. Slightly lazy, she is very hot tempered. Never call her old. Once trained Naruto. She is the lead hunter of the main complex, and is always consulted when it comes to making big decisions._

_**Jiriya**- Human, age 55, a hunter. Eccentric and perverted, he is the famed erotica writer of the books **Icha Icha Paradise**. Enjoys annoying Tsunade, and is a proud and accomplished peeping tom. Once trained Naruto along with Tsunade._

_**Rock Lee**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Slightly creepy in a sweet sort of way, he scares most girls off with his abnormally large eyebrows, although he has a very sweet personality. Holds his teacher Gai in high esteem._

_**Maito Gai**- Human, age 31, a hunter. Lee's idol, he and Lee have an obsession with youth. Very good in hand to hand combat, he can be very overdramatic._

_**Kabuto- **Human, age 21, ex-hunter, servant of Orochimaru. He betrayed the hunters in an attempt to gain Orochimaru's favor. He does the snake demon's every will and command. An excellent medic, he can heal almost any injury. Is two faced, and his loyalty is always questionable._

_**Shizune**- Human, age 24, hunter. She is Tsunade's assistant and is a worker in the main hospital. She is very clear headed, and idolizes her boss. She is usually the one that has to tie up loose ends around the complex or make sure Tsunade is doing her work._

_**The Were**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**- Werefox, ex-hunter, age 17. Loud, obnoxious and slightly dense, he is completely clueless when it comes to feelings. Naruto has yet to mold to his were, resulting in a kind of split personality he dubbed 'Kyuubi'. Before he turned Were, he was a hunter and a student under Jiriya. He rarely transforms into his Were form, and can only do so when he is under Kyuubi's influence. He smiles a lot, and though can be a bit goofy at times, is as calculating as a fox._

_**Kyuubi**- Werefox, age 17, although not technically a physical being, this is Naruto's Were personality. Darkly sadistic and cruel, he is possessive and dislikes most humans. He is the complete polar opposite of his alter ego. Kyuubi can only control Naruto's body of a limited amount of time and then goes into a rest state to recuperate._

_**Kakashi Hatake**- Werewolf, ex-hunter, age 31. Mysterious and lazy, Hatake is often sarcastic. He is molded perfectly to his Were, unlike Naruto, and changes into a large silver wolf. He enjoys reading erotica, written by Jiriya, and was once a high class hunter before he was bitten by a werewolf on a mission._

_**Umino Iruka**- Werewolf, age 23. Nice and simple, he is Naruto's other companion besides Kakashi and sees Naruto as a kind of son. He is Kakashi's good friend and received the scar across the bridge of his nose when he was trying to get Kyuubi under control when Naruto lost hold of his alter ego. No matter how much he likes Naruto, he loathes Kyuubi with a passion. He can be very hot tempered at times and is not as strong as Kakashi or Naruto. His Were form is a brown wolf, with a scar across the muzzle. _

_**Demons**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**- Dog Demon, age 17. Loud and obnoxious, he voices his thoughts and feelings without caring for the consequences. Is usually seen hanging around his friend, a dog named Akamaru._

_**Aburame Shino**- Bug Demon, age 17. Quiet and mysterious, Shino is never seen without his sunglasses. He has a multitude of bugs living inside of him, who feed off of chakra and demonic energy._

_**Gaara**- Raccoon Demon, age 17. His family name unknown, he is simply called Gaara. Cruel and merciless, he has an affinity for blood. He, unlike most other demons, has a separate entity inside of his mind called Shukaku. Rarely shows his true emotions._

_**Kankurou**- Bat Demon, age 18. Gaara's elder brother. He enjoys messing with puppets. Often wears some kabuki like make up. He is afraid of Gaara, though does his best to hide it. Very sarcastic._

_**Temari**- Wind Demon, age 22. Gaara's elder sister. Uses a fan to help control wind currents. She is fiercely loyal to her siblings, although she is afraid of Gaara; she still tries to be a good elder sister to him and Kankurou. Is rude to those she doesn't care about. Very blunt._

_**Orochimaru**- Snake Demon, age 54, ex-hunter. Cruel, sadistic, and manipulative, Orochimaru has a way of bending others to his will. He was once a hunter before he felt the need to become all powerful and accepted a contract with a demon. Was once friends with Jiriya and Tsunade. He trained Anko._

_**Anko**- Snake Demon, age 29, ex-hunter. Vibrant and loud, she is very confident of herself, she is also cautious and has a great sense of justice, although, she does enjoy threatening random people. Was the student of Orochimaru as a hunter, and decided to follow him. She ended up signing the contract along with him, although, now she regrets every minute of it. She now hates Orochimaru with a passion, vowing to kill him should she get the chance. _

_**Vampires**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**- Level 6 Vampire, age 22. Emotionless and cruel, he hardly ever shows his emotions. Is known for being psychotic and killing all of his victims instead of leaving them with enough blood to live. Elder brother to Sasuke and is the one who changed him._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**- Level 5 Vampire, age 17. Darkly calm, he keeps his emotions hidden much like his elder brother, Itachi. Although he is not as cruel as his brother, he is known for being highly possessive of his prey, allowing no other vampire to get near them. Has a large ego._

_**Hyuga Neji**- Level 5 Vampire, age 18. Hinata's cousin-turned-vampire. He is calm and like most of the other vampires, he keeps a calm face and hardly shows any emotions, although his speech can be a tad bit dramatic, but not dramatic enough to make him sound like a fool, instead, it makes him sound more intimidating. Like Sasuke, he has a large ego. Was changed by Sasuke._

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_unknown**-** Sorry about that is slipped my mind...I only made one mistake? Yay! Anywho, here's the next chapter!_

_**I C E R E L L- **Glad you like the pairings, and looky, I updated!_

_**LeolaTaylor**- I take it you don't like Sakura much, but, don't worry...I won't let the pairings ruin the story, although, they will play a major role in the plot._

_**8152095-** I'll take that into mind, I didn't really notice how much they ran until you pointed it out to me, thanks! Glad you really like it!_

_**SenshiAlchemist**- Glad you liked both the chapters, sorry you thought Chapter Two was a bit short though. You love it and think it's fantastic? I'm so touched! (**glomps) **Glad I have you hooked!_

_**WishfulDeath**- I'll put in a bit of Gaara/Sakura, although, it won't play that big a role, Glad you like the story line. Yeah, there are alot of Vamp Sasuke fics and Human Sakura fics, but hopefully, this fic won't turn out like all the others...well, here's the next chapter!_

_Anon__**- **Looky here! I wrote more!_

_Kenya- Glad you love the fight scenes, and looky, I wrote more!_

_**read-n-review**- Alright, I might throw in a bit of Itachi/Sakura, and there might be a **very** small amount of Orochimaru/Sakura, just for you, well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_**StormDragon666**- Looky, I updated! You've gotten addicted? Er...that's good...I guess? This is one of the greatest stories ever typed? I feel so honored, and glad you think this story had potential!_

_**VixenofDeath809**- There might be a few scenes with tri-love, after all, those scenes are always fun. Glad you think my writing is great! I wouldn't mind to help._

_**Jarnan**- About the stuttering, for the time being, it will be a trait of HInata, but it will eventually fade away as she spends more time with Kiba and Naruto(whom she will meet in either the next chapter or the chapter after that) and also, Hinata's father will be in this fic, but will mostly appear in Hinata's flashbacks or something of the sort. Sorry about that, and glad you think the story's nice so far._

_**Inu-Kyuubi**- Another wonderful chapter? Yay! Glad you like the fight scenes, and sorry about the length of Sasuke and Naruto's battle, I just got kind of lazy...**(sweat drop)** Also, Kyuubi was both playing with Sasuke and trying to beat him, and he was having a fun time because in his mind, Sasuke posed a challenge, someone he couldn't kill in one blow...a worthy advisary you could say. Well, anywho, looky! I updated!_

_Aznmelon_- _Your welcome! And yeah, Sakura is awesome!_

_**Blackxheart**- Glad you liked the chapter! You thought the battle scenes were awesome? Yay! Sorry about the confusion, and the reason Gaara didn't kill her was because he smelt Naruto, thus, forgot about her and decided she wasn't worth his time comparedto a battle withNaruto, or so he thought._

_**Hersheys Rocks**- Glad you thought it was awesome, and looky I updated! Also, yes, that was awesome!_

_**KishuxIchigo and SakuraxGaara Forever**- Glad you love the story and think it rocks! I am very touched! _

_**678yui-julie-and-kiki-** Shino and Kiba are, as of now in the story! Hope you liked the chapter!_

_**Kurenai Chinomi**- Glad you liked the chapter, and looky, I updated!_

_**Tsumii**- Sorry about that, I'll try to work on it, but glad you think the story's good! Looky, I updated!_


	8. Chapter 7: Night

_**Predator and Prey**_

_**Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-** Vampires. Werewolves. Demons. Those were some of the few things that roamed the night…and him…he was one of them. AU._

_**Pairings-** Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino_

_**Genre-** Romance, Horror, Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst, Humor_

_**Rating-** M for mature scenes, violence, and language_

_**Disclaimer-** Unfortunately, I only own this plot and not the story of Naruto, although it is on my to-do list._

_**A/N**- Well, this chapter is late to, but oh well, this chapter just happens to be about seventeen pages long and over four thousand words! Yay me! Well, anywho, enjoy chapter seven and don't forget to review, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome!_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Night**_

"Almost…" Ino's labored breathing puffed in smoky tendrils from her mouth as she sped through the woods, sky blue eyes searching for the large iron walls of the complex she knew was close by, "Almost there…"

Stopping momentarily, the blonde reached into her pocket, pulling out a small electronic device that showed the location of any hunter complex close by, no matter where you were, although, it was useless when tracking other hunters.

Smiling as she saw the beeping red dot on the small machines gridded surface, she quickly looked around to confirm her location, then smiling in satisfaction, the blonde quickly stowed the locater in her pocket before speeding off to the north.

"Ah!" Letting out a cry of triumph, the blonde sped towards the now visible iron walls of the complex, blue eyes shining as she ran towards the large steel doors that guarded the entrance of the large building, skidding to a halt before quickly tapping the door three times in succession, waiting for the response.

"Who goes?" Ino vaguely shook her head at the response she got; didn't most hunters know the answering taps? Ah well.

"Yamanaka Ino!" she called, "I come from the northern haven and have a request of rescue!"

"Rescue?" Ino felt the urge to claw out the eyes of whoever was behind the door, annoyed at the stupidity of the hunter guarding the gates.

"Yes, rescue!" Ino shouted, mumbling something darkly under her breath about moronic wannabes.

"For whom?" That was the last straw, with a growl; the blonde kicked the steel door, feeling a small surge of triumph as the steel door vibrated from the force.

"**That is my business**!" the blonde snarled, "Now open the bloody gates before I do it for you!"

After some mumbled curses from the opposite side, Ino was rewarded with the door sliding open; although, it was barely open enough for her to slip through.

"Alright," Ino sighed in relief before glaring at the young man who stood by the doors, his hand on the lever that opened and closed the large steel gates.

"Now, what was that about a rescue?" a feminine voice murmured, as almond eyes shined sardonically.

Ino's face paled, "Ah…Teacher…" the blonde gave a slightly shaky grin as she stared into the glaring almond eyes of her hunting teacher, "What are you doing here?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto blinked open bleary eyes as he stared into the bleary confines of the cell, "Nnh…" he let out a muffled groan, face twisting slightly as he eyed his ripped shirt, letting out a small smile of satisfaction whenever he noticed the wound was slightly smaller, Kyuubi must have woken up.

"Well kid…" Naruto's blue eyes widened as he stared the shadowed outline of the tall man standing against the door, "What are you doing around here?"

The blonde Were gulped, his hands tightening on the tattered blanket that had been thrown carelessly across his form, "M…master…" his cerulean eyes were slitted like that of a fox's and were wide with shock and the smallest amount of fear.

"We thought you were dead boy." The elderly man stepped into the room, long silver hair flowing down past his waist as he stood tall, a slightly cold aura radiating from his form as his loud voice became tired, "We were sure you were dead."

Naruto gulped and then gave a small grin, "Well," He vaguely struck a pose, raising his hands into the air helplessly, "I'm not..." heaving a sigh, the blonde Were glanced at his one time master, "How are they doing Jiriya…?"

Jiriya sighed, raising his hand to his face awkwardly, "I have no idea." He gave an awkward grin, "the blonde came here for a rescue request, apparently Pinky was taken by some leeches, and the shy one was no where to be found. Your blonde friend was saying that the brunette was waiting for her back at her camp…but other then that, the four seem to be doing just fine," he gave a small smirk at the blue eyed Were, "They've almost beaten your record."

Naruto gave a small smile, "That's good to know…" leaning back on the hard stone bed, the young Were gave a sigh, before giving a grin at the direction of the elderly hunter, "Well, Master? What are they going to do to me?"

Jiriya leaned against the steel walls a smirk adorning his withered features, "I have no idea."

Naruto gave him a glare, "That seems to be your favorite fraise lately Master."

Jiriya gave a grin, ignoring the blonde Were as he prepared to leave the cell.

"Hey…Jiriya…" Naruto blinked as he looked with tired eyes at his captor and one-time teacher, "I met them in the woods…" he gave a slightly strained grin, "I fought them to."

Jiriya blinked, narrowing his silver brows at the blonde Were in front of him, "Hm."

"They fought well, although…Kyuubi said they needed some work," Naruto pointed at his temple as he mentioned the other persona inside of him, a slightly strained grin on his face before he sighed; resting his head on his knees, "I don't think they recognized me though."

"Oh?"

"Well, yeah, It has been…what…seven years? I was ten we last met," Naruto gave a grin, gesturing towards his body with a smirk, "And I sure didn't have this body back then! I was scrawny!" he gave a humorless chuckle before sighing, "Jiriya…"

The said hunter glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"It was good seeing you," the blonde Were said with a smile, glancing at his teacher with tired cheerful blue eyes before leaning back on the bed and shutting his blue orbs, letting the soft luxury of rest take hold of him.

Jiriya nodded his head and gave a smile, turning around and waving a hand at his ex-student before exiting the room, "Good to know, kid…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Jiriya?" Tsunade glared at her silver haired friend, sighing as he lumbered through the blonde Were's cell door, the smile slipping off of his features as he exited the cell.

"What?" Jiriya gave a falsely innocent smile.

"You know what I mean." Tsunade murmured, glaring at her old training partner, "Did he tell you anything? Does he have the weapon?"

Jiriya blinked, a dirty smirk adorning his lips as he glanced at the seemingly young looking hunts-master, "I have no idea what you mean but…" he gave a lecherous glance at Tsunade's face, "I can be _persuaded_ to remember…"

The blonde huntress's eyes widened, a hasty blush scrawling across her face as she took a step back, before glaring at him, "You…you.." she took a deep breath of air, struggling to keep from slamming her fist into the old man's head…although, she was rapidly losing the battle.

"What? Handsome, daring, extravagant, gentlemanly…" Jiriya paused for a moment, "Okay, well, not gentlemanly…"

Tsunade gritted her teeth, almond eyes flashing before she lost the internal battle raging in her head. Jiriya never knew what hit him.

"Hey…I was just joking…" the silver haired hunter mumbled, glaring sulkily at Tsunade's fuming back before a lecherous smirk passed across his face, "But…I'll have to admit, that's a nice view…"

Tsunade automatically stopped, veins throbbing at her temple as she glared coldly at the lecherous male, "….what was that?" she whispered, her voice deathly quiet as her almond eyes burned with an untamed fire.

"Oh nothing, Tsunade! Nothing!" Jiriya gulped, taking an involuntary step back at the sight of the fuming huntress's glare, before sighing as Tsunade stomped down the halls, her boots tapping against the cold iron in a heavy beat, before sighing in relief, "Well…that distracted her…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten yawned, staring up into the inky blackness of the sky, eyes taking in the small sparkling stars in the sky, "It's a pretty night…" yawning, the brunette lay back onto the hard ground, chocolate orbs hazy as she stared into at the twinkling lights, "The perfect night for a hunt…" she continued thoughtfully.

"I must say..." Tenten gulped, chocolate eyes widening at the seductive purr sounding out next to her, heart beat accelerating as frigid air puffed against her ear, "I agree with you there…"

Frozen, Tenten turned her gaze to her right, pupils dilating as she stared into pale eyes the color of the moon.

"Neji." Her voice was a breathy whisper.

A smirk crossed across the aristocratic vampire's smooth features, as he rested his head on his palm, looking down at the chocolate eyed brunette.

"What are…" Tenten gulped, narrowing her eyes as her fingers inched for the kunai strapped to her leg, fingers gripping the cold metal, Tenten slowly inched it up to a position where she could stab it, "What are you doing here?"

Neji gave a smirk, cold eyes flashing with something predatory before he coolly eyed her, "I think you already know that…it is after all…" his eyes flashed, "…a perfect night for a hunt." Ivory fangs glinted in the pale moonlight.

The fear fading from her features, Tenten gave a grin, slashing the kunai up in an arc as she swung her foot around, intent on keeping him on the ground while she used the momentum to pull herself up into a crouching position.

Neji nimbly dodged, a smirk clear on his cold features, "Pathetic." He murmured, an amused gleam in his moonlike eyes, "You know that won't work, don't you?"

Tenten bit back a snarl, before a smile crossed her face as she settled into the cool mask of a hunter, kunai at ready, becoming for her prey to come.

"Well, Vampire? Aren't you going to attack?" Tenten murmured, her smooth voice a whisper, a small grin settling itself across her features.

"You didn't have to ask," Neji glared at her, a predatory smirk crossing his smooth features and with that, he lunged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Sakura blinked, bleary jade eyes opening slowly, as the dark of night settled around her, "Looks as if you are finally awake…"

Sakura growled, pulling herself upright as her hands clenched into fists, clutching the thin blanket covering her in a white knuckled grip, "Rrg…" she bit back a growl, turning her gaze from the raven haired vampire standing by her bedside, a mockingly concerned smirk plastered upon his pale features, "What do you want Itachi?"

"Hmm…" Itachi merely gave an expressionless smirk, "Nothing really…" his cold crimson eyes flashed for a moment before settling into a cold predatory glare, "Well that would be a lie…"

Sakura blinked, furrowing her brow as she turned her gaze back to the dark haired vampire, keeping a cautious eye on his form, waiting for the slightest inclination of an attack, after all, being in bed was no excuse to let one's guard down, "What do you want?" Sakura repeated, her voice taking on a rough edge as she snarled at him, dislike and distrust oozing from her very core.

"I believe you already know that, Sa-ku-ra," Itachi gave a cold sneer, mocking amusement apparent in his cold eyes, "Yes…I'm positive you know that."

Sakura bit back a growl as the vampire lunged forward, pinning her to the bed by her wrists, pulling them above her head as he lowered his head towards the pulsing vein in her neck, frigid breath puffing against it and both numbing and heating her skin in shockwaves as he straddled her waist, keeping her legs pinned beneath his weight.

"Let me go!" Sakura snarled, bringing up her head to try and head-butt him only to be forced back down as he tightened his grip on her writs, "I said let me go dammit!"

Releasing a cry as Itachi's lips clasped onto her neck, the petal haired girl struggled all the more; her wrists bruising in the crimson eyed vampire's iron hard grip as he held her bound with one hand, using the other to run along her side, just before the door opened, an enraged Sasuke with crimson eyes standing at the entrance.

"Just what…" Sasuke's voice came out in a feral growl, fangs bared in a rabid snarl and normally onyx eyes a frothing blood red, "…are you doing…Itachi?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah…" Hinata sighed, taking in a breath of fresh air as she stepped into the fresh air, opening her arms as if to soak up the pale silver glow of the full moon, before blushing brightly as she felt the presence of the two demons behind her.

"I take it you like the moon?" Kiba said with a smirk, his petting the small dog perched on his shoulder while the other was in the pocket of the overlarge jacket he wore, although, for what reason, Hinata did not know, but then again, Shino wore a jacket to, so it must be a fad amongst demons, Hinata felt she shouldn't nose into their personal lives so she simply let the questions fall from her mind.

A shy smile gracing the girl's small mouth, Hinata nodded, a sheepish blush forming across her features, "Y…yeah…" Hinata sighed, sitting onto the ground as an aura of comfort milled around her, "It…its always so se…serene…" Hinata murmured, resting her head on her knees with a serene look on her face, although, she was acutely aware of the two male's presence, for some odd reason, she felt completely at ease with the two demons.

"I'll have to disagree with you there," Kiba said, slumping to the ground beside her as Shino stood behind them, as usual, the bug demon was quiet, "But Shino here," Kiba gave a mocking grin, jabbing his finger in the other demon's direction, "Likes the moon."

Hinata blinked before turning her head back, glancing at the bug demon through the corner of her eye, "Hm…It…it seems to suit…Shino…" Hinata gave a smile, "After all…the…the moon is serene…and…and quiet…but also…very kind…just like…Sh…shino…" Hinata said, smiling softly at the bug demon.

"Oh look!" Kiba gave a fanged grin, his voice mocking as he eyed Shino, "Lil' Shino's blushing…isn't that cute?"

"Kiba." Shino glared at the dog demon, his brows narrowing behind his shades, "I advise you to shut up now, or pay the price…" as if in threat, a small swarm of bugs flew randomly behind the dark chocolate haired demon.

"What was that Buggy?" Kiba gave a glare, standing up and brushing off his pants with a smile on his face.

"You heard me." Shino gave a smirk, although, it was hidden by the high collar of his coat.

Hinata blinked before a tiny laugh bubbled from within her lips, just before a blinding blush took over her face as the two males swerved their heads towards her, well, Kiba mainly, Shino merely turned his head slightly in her direction, his eyebrow quirked, although, the lavender eyed girl could barely see it.

"What was the laugh for?" Kiba asked, diverted –at least for the moment- from the silent bug demon to the shy girl.

"A…ah…I…I'm sorry..." Hinata giggled slightly still with her customary stutter, "It's just…y…you two reminded m…me al…a lot of m…my…" Hinata's voice trailed off as a concerned look came onto her face, "…fr…friends…" Lavender eyes widening, Hinata began to look around, a slightly panicked look on her face, "I…I can't believe I…I forg…ot!"

"Forgot what?" This time, Shino was the one who spoke, his mysterious voice dull yet, at the same time, piqued with curiosity.

Hinata shook her head, dusting her legs off, cleansing them of small leaves and any earth matter that had settled upon the black leather before looking up, an apologetic frown on her face, "I…I'm sorry, I've gotta…I've gotta g…go!" she called out, running towards the woods with wide eyes, as fear ran through her, just before she stopped a few meters away, the veins at her eyes pulsing as she took a step back, looking forward, "S…someone's there!" she gulped, "He…he's hurt!"

Wasting no time, the violet haired girl ran forward, Shino and Kiba following closely behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fu…fuck…" Naruto bit back a curse as he ran through the woods at top speed, a kunai sticking out from his back as fiery pain erupted in his torso.

"Today has not been my lucky day…" Naruto mumbled, wincing as the pain in his shoulder increased, the wound tearing itself open through his movements.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ah…Teacher?" Naruto cracked open a cerulean eye, blinking blearily into the dark confines of his cell, his azure gaze straying to the highlighted outline of the large iron door that barred both exit and entrance to the small room as a loud female voice broadcasted into his ears, shaking him out of his dull state._

"_Yes?" this time, another female voice answered, this one still just as loud, but more mature and aged…although, Naruto could have sworn he smelt sake in the air._

"_What's so important about this Were?" Naruto arched a blonde eyebrow, a slow grin spreading across his features. They were talking about him._

"_You'll see in a minute." Naruto yawned, well, this was boring._

_The voices continued on, slowly becoming louder and louder with each intake of breath the Were took in, until finally, the echoing of boots on iron faded into his ears, pounding into them like a rhythmic drum beat._

"_Ah…here we are." Ah. They were outside his door. How nice._

_Naruto yawned, closing his eyes as he allowed the fake pretence of sleep to take over him, masking his very awake state with the sleepy mask._

"_Step inside Ino." So they were coming in. Great. The door creaked open, flooding the iron cell with dull white light, although, that barely dented the dreary blackness inside of the small room._

"_Teacher-" Naruto blinked as the younger voice stopped, and the scent of shock filled the room._

_Yawning, he faked the pretense of waking up, opening his eyes dreadfully slow before they suddenly snapped open, shock and surprise the dominant features._

"_You!" Ino's enraged shriek echoed around the cell as Naruto gulped, narrowing his eyes as his fists clenched into the stiff wool of his blanket._

_Pulling a grin onto his face, Naruto waved a hand, a smirk coming onto his face, "Me."_

"_You know this were Ino?" Tsunade's voice took on a mocking hint, as a slow grin tugged itself onto her features._

"_Know him, he nearly killed me!" Ino snarled, hand reaching for the kunai in her belt. _

"_Now, now…it wasn't nearly that bad…" Naruto grinned, stretching his arms behind his head, "I barely scratched you…besides…" Naruto yawned, scratching his nose before flashing her an amused grin, "…that wasn't me."_

"_Wasn't you?" Ino gave a snarl, this time pulling her kunai out with a growl, "Do you have an alter ego or something? Do you think I'm stupid?"  
_

_Naruto pretended to look astonished, a mockingly hurt picture falling on his face, "Why Ino! How could I think of a fellow blonde could be stupid?" Naruto smirked, "But as for the alter ego…well…" Naruto's grin widened, "You'll just have to find out!"_

_The blonde woman who Ino had called teacher, blinked, before her eyes widened, "So…you're the one…" Tsunade blinked, before a grin passed across her face, "Well isn't this lucky?"_

"_Lucky?" Ino shouted in disbelief, fingers itching to stab the blonde were dead as she eyed him warily._

"_Of course!" Tsunade smirked, "He's the only Were who has two personalities, the only Were to completely go against his 'instincts,' you could say!"_

"_Instincts is such a crude way to put it…" Naruto gave a yawn before leaning back, "Well, now that you're all happy, can I leave? This place is doing nothing for my complexion and I'd rather not be as pale as one of those bloody leeches when you decide to let me go."_

_Tsunade shrugged her shoulder, a mocking grin on her face, "Sorry Were, can't do that, you are **far** too valuable to us for us to let you go."_

_Naruto sighed, "Well, just so you know, my name isn't 'Were' that just happens to be my current…species at the moment."_

"_Well then…what is your name?" Tsunade murmured, that mocking expression still on her face._

"_Why I thought you already knew Tsunade!" Naruto sighed, looking down once in mock pity before looking up once again, an amused grin on his face, "I happen to be the one and only Uzumaki Naruto!" _

"_Naru…to…?" Both Ino and Tsunade's faces paled, while the grin on the Werefox's face widened. _

_Naruto flashed them one more grin before swinging his legs off the bed and standing up and stretching._

"_Well? Ring a bell? Yes…no?" Naruto sighed, shaking his head before walking towards the door, only to be stopped with a kunai pointing at his face._

"_Ah…Tsunade…would you really hurt your own student?" Naruto titled his head to the side before reaching out to grab the kunai, hardly caring as the blade cut into the flesh of his palm. It would heal soon enough if Kyuubi had any say about it._

"_Sit down Naruto…we don't want to hurt you," Tsunade's voice was quiet, more serious, and altogether deadly. Naruto laughed._

"_Sit down? I just got up!" Cerulean eyes flashed and in the next moment, Tsunade felt herself thrown to the floor, as the blonde Were continued his exit. _

"_Why you!" Naruto glared at Ino as she snarled at him, dodging her as she lunged towards him, her kunai only able to nick his arm, just as Tsunade stood up._

"_Naruto, I will ask one more time. Sit down." Tsunade's voice this time was as cold as steel, as she cracked her knuckles._

_Naruto sighed, "And I will answer once more. No." Knocking Ino to the ground, he strode out, ignoring the snarl of the two hunters behind him._

"_That's it…" Naruto barely had time to dodge as a fist flew in his direction, the force of the punch causing the iron floor to dent. _

_Naruto blinked; grinning widely as he eyed the dent, "Wow! That one would've hurt!" _

_Tsunade bit her lip, glaring at the blonde male as she prepared herself for another attack, this time lunging out with a flying kick and finishing with a hard punch. This time, the Were didn't have a chance to dodge, crashing him into the iron wall with a resounding thud._

"_Mm…still as strong as I remember Tsunade!" Naruto merely grinned as he wiped the blood trickling down his chin, smearing it on his sleeve as he stood up, not the least bit fazed._

"_You should be-" Tsunade's voice began to waver as she glared at the smiling blonde._

"_I should be what? Unconscious?" Naruto gave a grin, "Tsunade, just as you have gotten stronger," Naruto's grin widened as his blue eyes mocked the almond eyed woman. "I've gotten stronger to!" _

_Lashing out with a clawed hand, the Werefox caught the lead huntress on the arm, before spinning around and running to the door that granted access to the exit of the prison ward of the compound. _

"_See you later Tsunade!" Naruto called out, speeding up his run as he barreled through the door, scowling slightly when the exit was not in sight._

"_Get him! Catch the Were, he's escaping!" Tsunade's loud shout echoed across the grounds as hunters left and right grabbed their weapons._

_  
"Damn!" Naruto gave a curse, dodging the many kunai thrown at him as twenty hunters jumped in front of him, forcing him to alter his course, another curse ripping from his throat as a kunai thudded into his back, ripping into the skin and locking itself there as pain erupted like wildfire from the wound. _

_Jumping over another group, the blonde were ignored the yells and shouts as he leapt over them, his eyes searching to and fro before stopping on the large iron gate, hope building up in them as he barreled through the writhing mass of hunters, lashing out with his claws and legs as he made his way to the exit._

_Climbing up onto the bars, Naruto winced the kunai in his back was jostled, the spikes along the gate gouging his chest as white hot pain built up within his torso, blood leaking through his ripped clothes and staining the fabric a rusty red._

_Giving an elated shout, the blonde leapt over the edge, landing on his feet before running into the woods._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto coughed for a moment, clutching a tree for support as he stopped his run, wincing as his knees buckled when he tried to run again.

"Not again…" Naruto bit back a growl before reaching his arm painstakingly to his back, fingers grasping the hilt of the kunai as white pain danced from the wound as he shifted the kunai in his grip. He grimaced as the skin on his palm blistered slightly, damn. He hated silver.

Biting his lip, Naruto wrenched the kunai out of his back, throwing it into a nearby tree as soon as the silver weapon was pulled from his back. Leaning against the tree, the blonde Were inhaled deep breathes as he struggled to get his pain under control, already his vision was blurring.

Suddenly, a rustle was heard in the bushes, pushing himself up, Naruto glared at the offending bush, blue eyes glaring blearily at it as both pain and blood loss darkened his vision. The silver didn't help much either.

"Who's there?" Naruto's voice was slurred as he pulled himself upright on shaky legs, just before falling down once more, this time on his stomach, head tilted to the side.

The last thing the blonde saw was two wide lavender eyes staring at him with shock and fear before his vision went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten glared as the vampire circled her, eyeing her like a cat eyes a baby bird defenseless on the ground, the only thing, this 'baby bird' had a kunai and a killer punch and would not go down without a fight.

"Just give up…" Neji's seductive purr seemed to echo through the woods, "You can't win…after all, you're by yourself, and you can't beat a level five vampire by your self…"

Tenten glared at him, "No way in hell leech! I don't give up that easily, I'm not some baby bird!"

"Baby bird…? Never…a kitten more likely." A sophisticated smirk tugged itself onto Neji's smooth features as he continued to circle her, "After all, baby birds don't have claws."

Tenten gave a humorless laugh, "That's nice to know."

"Give up kitten…" Neji purred; disrupting his circle and walking towards her, ignoring the kunai the brunette pulled up between them, simply pushing it away the edge of the weapon barely scratching his skin while ivory fangs peaked from within pale lips as he smirked at her.

"No." Tenten snarled, lunging out with a kick, only to have his hand catch it just before it hit his face, the elegant smirk never leaving his smooth features.

Neji bared his fangs completely, smirking as the brunette's eyes widened and the smallest trace of fear passed through her scent.

"I promise it will be painless…" Neji's advanced further, letting go of her leg as soon as he was face to face with her, his moonlike eyes boring into her own chocolate ones.

Tenten merely glared at him, before a grin passed across her face, "I repeat…**No. Way. In. Hell.**"

"Such a pity…" Neji murmured, just before he gripped her waist and pulled her against him with lighting fast speed before burying his fangs into Tenten's neck, only to be kicked off as she struggled, eyes wide as she held the two bleeding points.

"Stay off me leech!" The brunette's eyes were wide and wild, as she backed up, before narrowing her eyes at him, "You won't get that close again!"

Neji merely glanced at her, the smirk still on his face as he wiped a miniscule speck of blood from his lips, her blood. "I wouldn't bet on that kitten."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I repeat…what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke's voice was deathly quiet as he glared at his brother, whose lips were bloodied from the petal haired girl's-his prey's- blood.

Itachi gave a smirk, releasing Sakura who glared at him furiously, unable to get up, weakened from the small draining that had occurred.

"Why little brother…I'm sure you already know that."

_**End Chapter 7- Night**_

_**A/N**- Well, how was this chapter? Good…bad…so-so? This one took forever to do as I suffered a writer's block in Naruto's little escape flashback, but happily, that was overcome pretty quickly with the help of a cherry-vanilla coke and a mug root beer. Well, no characters have been added thus far, but there will be a new character introduced in the next chapter, but as for whom they are, well, that's my little secret. Kakashi and Iruka will also show up again, as they had no part in this chapter, the sand siblings will also show up again and a bit on why Gaara hates Naruto so much will appear to, so, stay tuned! _

_**Characters**_

_**Humans**_

_**Haruno Sakura**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Outgoing and loud, she wears her emotions on her face. Very kind, though can be cruel at times. Has a split personality which some times takes over._

_**Hyuga Hinata**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Shy quiet and nice, she looks younger then she really is. Stutters a lot. Comes from a long line of hunters._

_**Yamanaka Ino**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Loud, outgoing and annoying, she is prone to times of silence, though they aren't very common. She has the innate ability to transfer her mind to another's._

_**Tenten**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Has very good aim and is a master of all weapons. Calm and clever, she is prone to some hot-headedness. Her last name is unknown._

_**Tsunade**­- Human, age 57, a hunter. Addicted to sake, Tsunade is a bit of a drunk. Looks a lot younger then she is. Slightly lazy, she is very hot tempered. Never call her old. Once trained Naruto._

_**Jiriya**- Human, age 55, a hunter. Eccentric and perverted, he is the famed erotica writer of the books **Icha Icha Paradise**. Enjoys annoying Tsunade, and is a proud and accomplished peeping tom. Once trained Naruto along with Tsunade._

_**Rock Lee**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Slightly creepy in a sweet sort of way, he scares most girls off with his abnormally large eyebrows, although he has a very sweet personality. Holds his teacher Gai in high esteem._

_**Maito Gai**- Human, age 31, a hunter. Lee's idol, he and Lee have an obsession with youth. Very good in hand to hand combat, he can be very overdramatic._

_**The Were**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**- Werefox, ex-hunter, age 17. Loud, obnoxious and slightly dense, he is completely clueless when it comes to feelings. Naruto has yet to mold to his were, resulting in a kind of split personality he dubbed 'Kyuubi'. Before he turned Were, he was a hunter and a student under Jiriya. He rarely transforms into his Were form, and can only do so when he is under Kyuubi's influence. He smiles a lot, and though can be a bit goofy at times, is as calculating as a fox._

_**Kyuubi**- Werefox, age 17, although not technically a physical being, this is Naruto's Were personality. Darkly sadistic and cruel, he is possessive and dislikes most humans. He is the complete polar opposite of his alter ego. Kyuubi can only control Naruto's body of a limited amount of time, then goes into a rest state to recuperate._

_**Kakashi Hatake**- Werewolf, ex-hunter, age 31. Mysterious and lazy, Hatake is often sarcastic. He is molded perfectly to his Were, unlike Naruto, and changes into a large silver wolf. He enjoys reading erotica, written by Jiriya, and was once a high class hunter before he was bitten by a werewolf on a mission._

_**Umino Iruka**- Werewolf, age 23. Nice and simple, he is Naruto's other companion besides Kakashi and sees Naruto as a kind of son. He is Kakashi's good friend and received the scar across the bridge of his nose when he was trying to get Kyuubi under control when Naruto lost hold of his alter ego. No matter how much he likes Naruto, he loathes Kyuubi with a passion. He can be very hot tempered at times and is not as strong as Kakashi or Naruto. His Were form is a brown wolf, with a scar across the muzzle. _

_**Demons**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**- Dog Demon, age 17. Loud and obnoxious, he voices his thoughts and feelings without caring for the consequences. Is usually seen hanging around his friend, a dog named Akamaru._

_**Aburame Shino**- Bug Demon, age 17. Quiet and mysterious, Shino is never seen without his sunglasses. He has a multitude of bugs living inside of him, who feed off of chakra and demonic energy._

_**Gaara**- Raccoon Demon, age 17. His family name unknown, he is simply called Gaara. Cruel and merciless, he has an affinity for blood. He, unlike most other demons, has a separate entity inside of his mind called Shukaku. Rarely shows his true emotions._

_**Kankurou**- Bat Demon, age 18. Gaara's elder brother. He enjoys messing with puppets. Often wears some kabuki like make up. He is afraid of Gaara, though does his best to hide it. Very sarcastic._

_**Temari**- Wind Demon, age 22. Gaara's elder sister. Uses a fan to help control wind currents. She is fiercely loyal to her siblings, although she is afraid of Gaara, she still tries to be a good elder sister to him and Kankurou. Is rude to those she doesn't care about. Very blunt._

_**Orochimaru**- Snake Demon, age 54. Cruel, sadistic, and manipulative, Orochimaru has a way of bending others to his will. He was once a hunter before he felt the need to become all powerful and accepted a contract with a demon. Was once friends with Jiriya and Tsunade._

_**Vampires**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**- Level 6 Vampire, age 22. Emotionless and cruel, he hardly ever shows his emotions. Is known for being psychotic and killing all of his victims instead of leaving them with enough blood to live. Elder brother to Sasuke and is the one who changed him._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**- Level 5 Vampire, age 17. Darkly calm, he keeps his emotions hidden much like his elder brother, Itachi. Although he is not as cruel as his brother, he is known for being highly possessive of his prey, allowing no other vampire to get near them. Has a large ego._

_**Hyuga Neji**- Level 5 Vampire, age 18. Hinata's cousin-turned-vampire. He is calm and like most of the other vampires, he keeps a calm face and hardly shows any emotions, although his speech can be a tad bit dramatic, but not dramatic enough to make him sound like a fool, instead, it makes him sound more intimidating. Like Sasuke, he has a large ego. Was changed by Sasuke._

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_**Inu-Kyuubi- **Yes, eventually, I am going to reveal why Gaara hates Naruto so much, but a hint, it has something to do with the fact that Naru-kun was once a hunter. Also, the reason Naruto stopped himself from punching Gaara's lights out was because he was mocking him, after all, what would piss Gaara off more, being knocked out or being taunted by Naruto who at any moment could've knocked him out should he have chosen to?_

_**Shiroikuma0309devil-** Glad you thought it was the best! It makes me all bubbly inside, also, glad you think this story has a deep and awesome plot! I am very touched!_

_Kenya- No, Sasuke isn't a pedophile, although, technically Sasuke is probably seventy chronologically, he is still seventeen, as vampires age very slowly after they are changed, as they are 'dead' in a way, thus the cells age much more slowly then they did when they were human. And not to worry, nothing bad happens to Hinata._

_GaaraRocker- Glad you love this chapter, and looky, I updated!_

_Unknown- Yes, in the catalogue, Kyuubi is a seperate person, but I mainly did that so Naruto's profile wouldn't be all bunched up, and to give a bit of info on Kyuubi only, as for the way Naruto/Kyuubi and Hinata work out, well, that's my little secret. Glad there were no mistakes! As for the Jiriya/Tsunade, I might, although, I might also do a small bit of Tsunade/Orochimaru, depends on what mood I'm in when I decide that. Glad you think it's getting good!_

_**The Warmth of the Afterglow**- Yup, cookies! True, only a Hyuuga can glare at three people at once, but he goes with Tenten in this fic. As for Itachi and Sakura, there will be random splotches of that in the story, although, officially, Sakura will end up with Sasuke, but don't count Mr. Weasel out yet, he's still there, and wants Sakura's blood, adds in a bit of dramatic tension, you know?_

_**Inuyashun**- Yes, Sasuke ages slower then humans as his cells age slower, considering he is dead in a sense as his heart doesn't beat, but he still does age, just very, very slowly. Chronologically, he is about seventy years old but as a vampire, he is still seventeen, and the reason he wants Sakura is because A) she got away from him a child, B) She fights back and C) He likes her blood. Yes, nice reasons. As for Sakura being completely human, well, lets just say that's my little secret, she might be completely human and she might not. _

_**Ravenrogue19**- Glad you thing this is awesome! And this story will also end as a Sasu/Saku fic, but there will be very small splotches of other people with Sakura, but in the end, Sakura will end up with Sasuke._

_**Kai-Kai01**- Glad your in love with the vampirenes,s and glad you think I'm like a pro! I'm very touched, and looky, I updated!_

_A.J- Glad you think it's really good, but as for the end of the story, it will end up to be a Sasu/Saku, although, there will be parts in the story that will have Gaa/Saku._

_**Konoha's Sexy Flower- **Glad you like it, and as for the pairing, this will mainly be a Sasu/Saku (Sorry about that) but there will be splotches of Ita/Saku, Gaa/Saku and a very, very minuscule speck of Oro/Saku._

_**Kiba-and-Sakura-4ever**- There will be splotches of Ita/Saku and Gaa/Saku, so you could call it a Ita/Sasu/Saku/Gaa fic if you wanted to, but Sasuke will win out in the end, and as for Kiba/Saku...unfortunatly, that won't be happening in the fic, but if you wanted me to, I could add in a very, very tiny speck of it, just to be nice._

_**BlackxHeart**- Glad you thought the chapter was awesome, and as for Sakura going vamp, it won't be soon if it happens at all, but that mainly depends on what mood I'm in, although for now, Sakura will be human, and Sasuke won't kill her, he might get close to it, but he will never kill her, he likes her blood to much for that._

_Kristin- Glad you like the story! And yeah...the 'Beleive it' thing can be annoying, but Naruto won't say it all the time, and as I'm not using Japanese in this fic unless you count the way I arranged their names (Last name, first name) there won't be any japanese in this fic, but there is in The Hunted, but since this fic takes place in another world, I'm trying to keep away from the japanese._

_**Tsumii- **Yup, Sasuke killed Sakura's mom, and well, hate is on the border of love, so that will give layway to the relationship, after all, who can resist a possesive Sasuke? And yeah, he bit her, and no, he doesn't turn Sakura, and that probably won't be happening any time soon if it does at all, also, glad you liked the kissing scene, and yes, there will be more of those on the way!_

_**LeolaTaylor**- Yeah, I know I can't please everyone, but hey, that doesn't stop me from trying, which just happens to bea fault of mine, and my mom is now fully recovered. Glad you like this story a great deal, my opinion on Sakura is that I like her, but at sometimes, I get exasperated with her, but in Naruto part 2 she's pretty cool, and looky, I updated!_

_**Pei-chan-** Glad you thought the udpate was quick, and glad you like Sasuke's character. He is very possesive, which makes it fun, in fact, most of the guys are possesive, arrogant bastards, with the exception of Naruto...although, now, I'm not sure if that's true, and looky, I updated!_

_**Sakura5584-** Two thumbs up? Yay!_

_**Kurenai Chinoumi-** You hate cliffies? Oops...well, maybe the next chapter won't have a cliffy, but anywho, glad you liked the chapter, and looky, I updated!_

_**VixenOfDeath809-** Glad the story captivates you, I am very honored!_

_**Hersheys Rocks**- Glad you liked the chapter, and lets see...a synonym for awesome...er...extrodinary, amazing...spectacular...those are some, I think, I'll have to check on that later, but I'll be sure to tell you of my findings! Looky, I updated!_

_**read-n-review- **Yes, I like you, after all, I like all of my reviewers! Also, the Oro/Saku thing, might just help me with the plot a little bit...(**Grins**) You think my storytelling is genius? Yay! (**glomps**)_

_**.Rainmoon.**- Looky I updated, and glad you like the story and the pairings!_

_**678yui-julie-and-kiki**- Yup, you guessed right, the elderly man was Jiriya! You get a cookie! Glad you loved the chapter!_


	9. Chapter 8: Self

_**Predator and Prey**_

_**Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-** Vampires. Werewolves. Demons. Those were some of the few things that roamed the night…and him…he was one of them. AU._

_**Pairings-** Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino_

_**Genre-** Romance, Horror, Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst, Humor_

_**Rating-** M for mature scenes, violence, and language_

_**Disclaimer-** Unfortunately, I only own this plot and not the story of Naruto, although it is on my to-do list._

_**A/N**- Well, here is chapter eight every body, although, it's not as long as the Chapter Seven but oh well. Updates starting now will take awhile, as unfortunately school starts within a week and I've got a whole bunch of other classes, so the next update should be within two weeks to two months, depending on how much time I have. Anywho, here's Chapter 8 of Predator and Prey, and don't forget to review, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome!_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Self**_

"Dammit!" the brunette growled as her foot slammed into the ground, cracking it only lightly as she missed her target.

"And I thought you were stronger then this, kitten…" Neji murmured, his cold breath puffing against Tenten's neck as she whirled around, chocolate orbs flashing angrily as she lunged at him.

A slightly strained smile came onto her face as she smirked at him, her breath coming out in frantic pants.

"Shut up leech, I can go like this all day!" she hissed, then smirked at him, "Unfortunately for you, you can't!"

Neji blinked then glanced up at the sky, at the same time, dodging one of Tenten's attacks before cursing under his breath as he eyed the lightening sky.

"Damn!" he whispered, backing away slightly before glaring at Tenten, a smirk coming onto his face. "Well then, I'll just have to finish this before dawn…" his gaze hardened as Tenten jumped back, glaring at him cautiously as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Time to stop playing around kitten…" he murmured, pale eyes flashing as he bared his fangs, the smirk on his face widening to a predatory grin. Tenten didn't even have a chance to blink as she was thrown to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura gulped as she eyed the two glaring vampires, the eldest of whom was straddling her hips and the other glaring from the door, his fingers making an imprint in the stone frame.

"Get off her." Sasuke's voice was a cold hiss as his eyes flashed with a predatory and possessive light and were as hard as steel.

Itachi arched his brow as a smirk came onto his face, his ivory fangs peaking from within his pale lips, "Why?" Itachi's voice was mockingly amused as he stared his brother strait in the eye, daring the younger vampire to make a move- any move.

"She's **mine**!" Sasuke's voice was now a strangled growl as he crouched into a fighting position, his fangs elongated as he bared his teeth at his elder brother, the markings in his eyes swirling around the pupils in a maddened frenzy.

Itachi glared at his younger brother, pulling his body off of Sakura's stunned form as his gaze turned cold and cruel, a sadistic smirk tugging itself onto his features. "Foolish little brother…" His cold eyes flashed as he bared his fangs, retaliating to his brother's challenge, "You can't hope to win…"

Sasuke merely glared at him in return as he clenched his fists, while Sakura was left to stare in shock and outrage as the two vampires prepared to duke it out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kakashi, what are you doing here?" the loud drawl of the violet haired demoness's voice echoed about the carved wood cavern.

"You should know that by now Anko…" Kakashi looked up briefly from the small orange novel located in his grasp, a small smirk forming onto his face, twisting the fabric of the mask as his smirk became more pronounced.

"Ah…Gaara's decided to come back?" Anko gave a smirk, raising a delicate eyebrow as she revealed a fanged smile; her dusky eyes sneering at the two Were before her.

"Yes…" Iruka glanced up, his voice soft as he eyed the violet haired demoness cautiously, his dark orbs glaring at her suspiciously as he spoke, "It seems he wasn't to happy about his previous defeat."

Anko gave a grin, "Well, I wouldn't doubt that, so just what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

Kakashi yawned, his gaze once again trapped to the novel he held with in his hands, "Well, you are supposed to be an expert on demons, after all, before you were a snake you were a hunter who specialized in demons…after all, your teacher was one…wasn't he?"

Anko's jaw tightened at the name of the mention of her teacher, her eyes narrowing in disgust at the merest mention of the man who once, she would've followed to the ends of the earth and back again.

"That is none of your business." Tight lipped, the violet haired woman stood up and stretched before a dark smile twisted onto her lips, "Well, you want to know about a raccoon right?"

Kakashi and Iruka nodded, Kakashi having looked up from his book with a hard look in his eye while Iruka's gaze stiffened.

"Well…you've come to the right snake…Ibiki, come here!"

With one look at the smirk on Anko's face, Kakashi could've sworn he felt a chill run down his spine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"D…does…does it hurt?" Naruto blinked open cerulean orbs blearily as the sound of a soft soprano entered his ears, the female voice soft and quiet, yet at the same time soothing and warm.

"No…" Glancing up, the blonde were caught the sight of soft lavender eyes framed by dark lashes, a light blush coming onto the woman's face as her gaze met his.

"G…good…" Hinata gulped, avoiding his gaze as she busied herself with small tidbits of work, "Um…if…if you don't mind me asking…" Hinata looked away, her lavender orbs trailing along the wall as her voice softened, gulping as she glanced around nervously.

"What?" Naruto blinked sitting up as he glanced at her curiously, blue eyes questing as a grin came onto his lips, vaguely wondering who this weird girl was.

"Umm….how…how did you get…get hurt in the…um…first place…" Hinata's eyes trailed across the many lacerations across the blonde's skin, taking note of the small assortment of scars that lined his muscled arms and torso, before a blush filled her entire face as she realized where her eyes were.

"Hunters." Naruto glanced at her briefly to see her reaction at his blunt statement, a grin coming onto her face as he saw her eyes widen before she turned away, looking down at the floor and then he smirked at her, "The name's Uzumaki Naruto…yours?"

Hinata looked up then glanced down once more, her grip tightening on the medicinal cream clutched in her hands as her eyes narrowed, struggling to remember why the blonde's name was so familiar to her, "Hinata…Hy…Hyuga Hinata…"

Naruto gave a grin then blinked, "Hinata, that's a nice name!" blinking once more the blonde narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Hey…Hyuga…isn't that a…-"

Naruto was cut off as Kiba burst into the room, Akamaru located on top of his head while Shino trailed behind them, his eyes rolling behind the glasses in annoyance at his companion's behavior.

"Hey, Hinata, the brat up yet?" Kiba's loud voice echoed across the room while Shino raised a wry eyebrow at him, a smirk forming behind the high collar of his coat.

"Well…he seems to be awake to me..." Shino's eyes glanced toward the blonde's form before his hidden eyes darted back to Kiba, "Or am I simply stupid like you?"

Kiba gave a smirk, "Your stupid like-" a growl bit through his throat as he glared at Shino, "Hey, did you just insult me bug boy?"

Shino rolled his eyes, "No…I was merely insulting someone else by the name of Kiba."

"Oh…hey…wait a minute…! You did insult me!" Kiba gave a growl before turning around sulkily, his behavior instantly taking a change as he gave a grin at Hinata, instantly ignoring the bug demon behind him as he turned to the violet haired girl.

"How goes the healing process Hinata?" Kiba said with a grin, ignoring the other two occupants in the room as he directed his vision to the quiet girl.

"It….it's going well…" Hinata glanced at Naruto who was taking in his surroundings, a broad grin on his face as he glanced around.

"Yeah! Hinata over here is a really good doctor!" Naruto said with a broad grin, his hand landing on the violet haired girl's shoulder, ignoring the broad blush that adorned her face as his hand gripped her shoulder.

"A…ah…" Hinata blinked, her eyes glancing nervously to the hand located on her shoulder as the blush ignited on her face.

"Hey, Were, let her go!" Kiba gave Naruto a glare as Naruto blinked in confusion before he gave a grin, his grip tightening slightly on Hinata's shoulder as he raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Why?" Naruto's eyes flashed with a challenge as he eyed the dog demon growling in front of him, while Hinata glanced at the two nervously, the slightest hints of fear located within her lavender eyes.

Hinata gently took Naruto's hand off her shoulder and glanced at Shino for assistance, "U...um…Naruto…could you tell us um…what…you were doing at the um…hunter's stronghold?"

Naruto blinked and gave a grin, rubbing the back of his head, ignoring Kiba's frustrated growls as Shino tried to quiet the dog demon down.

"It's simple really, they found me unconscious in the woods, brought me back, questioned me about the weapon, I didn't answer…I escaped, they attacked me, I fell unconscious and then you found me." Naruto gave a grin as he quickly ran over his details of his little stay, not failing to notice Hinata's eyes widen as he mentioned the weapon while Kiba and Shino looked slightly clueless…well…Kiba did at least, Shino looked well…emotionless…apparently the jacket didn't help much.

"Weapon?" Shino's voice rang with the slightest note of curiosity as he glanced at the blonde Were with narrowed eyes, although, the glasses he wore shaded them from view.

"Oops…I forgot how out of the know you demons are…" Naruto gave a grin as he heard Kiba growl in the background, while Shino simply ignored the comment. "The weapon is the 'last defense mechanism' of the hunters, but is more commonly known as well…the Weapon. It contains the power to wipe out every species within a one hundred meter radius in less then ten seconds…impressive huh?"

"Every species…?" Kiba blinked as he narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"It…it's simple…eve…every species…in…including Were, h…hunters, demons…and v…vampires…will be wiped out…it…it's a suicidal weapon…only to be used for a l…last resort…" Hinata glanced away as she murmured it, her voice quieter then usual.

"The little dove has the gist of it…" all four of the beings in the room turned at the hissing voice that suddenly sounded out from the door way.

"Orochimaru!" Kiba and Shino's voices were shocked while Hinata took a step back.

"Orochimaru…what are you doing here!" Naruto's normally cheerful voice was shocked and outraged as he took a step back and his cerulean eyes spun with the slightest particles of a vindictive red.

A smirk came across the pale man's face, as his sickly yellow gaze passed over the room and all of it's occupants before that molten gaze locked onto the blonde Were's startled expression.

"Why Naruto- I'm sure you already know that!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate you." Tenten's voice was sullen as she glared angrily at the small twinkling hole far above her.

"You've said that seven times already in the past hour, kitten." Neji glanced at the female hunter, the elegant smirk never leaving his lips as watched her continue to rant.

_**Flashback**_

"_Damn!" the brunette's curse echoed across the dimly lit forest, her body slamming into the ground with a hard thud as she quickly righted herself, failing to notice the trembling of the ground beneath her foot._

"_I wouldn't move around much…" the aristocratic smirk across Neji's features merely stretched itself out as he watched the trembling ground from his perch in the tree, noticing what Tenten did not._

"_Why not you aristocratic bastard?" Tenten snarled, a mocking grin on her face while she readied herself for another attack, once more failing to notice the trembling beneath her feet._

_The moon eyed vampire raised an elegant eyebrow, a sophisticated smirk perched upon his smooth features while he eyed the ground, "Because…the ground your on is about to cave in."_

_Tenten glanced down below her then gave a curse, her chocolate eyes widening slightly before narrowing as the ground beneath her began to crumble. "Shit." With that endearing sentence said, the brunette let out a barrage of curses as the ground beneath her collapsed, pulling her down as well._

"_Damn!" Neji bit back a curse as he watched the brunette fall, cursing lightly under his breath as he jumped in after her, grabbing the cursing brunette and clutching her to his chest as he shielded Tenten from most of the rubble falling down with them. _

_**End Flashback**_

"I really hate you." Tenten's piercing gaze left the dusty opening far above her as she turned her glare to the moon eyed vampire sitting next to her.

Neji's smirk merely grew as he raised an eyebrow at her, "You should be thanking me for saving you kitten…"

"I'd rather not…thanks anyways." Tenten glared at him before glaring up once more. "Damn…I lost my kunai…" the said sentence was soon followed by some words that unfortunately, cannot go within this story, as they are far to many and far to harsh for this story's current rating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn…" Tsunade glared at the steel wall before her as she bandaged her arm, ignoring the slight sting as the antiseptic cleansed the wound.

"Teacher…are you alright?" Ino glanced worriedly at the blonde woman before her, "The Were…he…he didn't bite you or anything did he?"

"No…" The elder woman's steely almond gaze locked with the younger huntress's worried sky blue eyes, "He didn't bite me…but…" Tsunade looked away, her eyes hardening before she looked up. "Assemble the other hunters…" her loud voice softened and then sharpened, her almond eyes narrowed as she stood up, tightening the bandages around her arm. "…tell them this is a mission of utter importance." Turning her back to her student, Tsunade gave a grin, "I expect them all to show up. Ino…don't let me down."

Ino nodded as she turned to walk out of the room, her slow walk quickly becoming a sprint as she notified every hunter she met in the halls.

Tsunade sighed, a weary light coming into her eyes as she slumped down into the cushioned chair, her forehead resting upon her knuckles as she looked up. "Well Naruto…what are you going to do?" she looked up, with a tired sigh, "Are you going to run like last time or stay and fight your friends?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura growled with annoyance as darkness once again clouded into her vision, damn that Itachi! A slow growl pulsed through her throat as annoyance filled her entire frame as she fought off the weariness of the loss of her blood, hell bent on keeping awake enough to pound the shit out of the two vampires claiming her. Speaking of said vampires…

Sasuke snarled at his brother, glaring spitefully into his elder sibling's eyes while the harsh poundings of rage thrashed through his pulse-less body.

"Well Sasuke…" Itachi's voice was cold as ice and as mocking as the laugh of a hyena. "Aren't you going to attack…or will I have to do it for you?"

"I can do that just fine!" Sasuke let a growl erupt from his throat as he lunged at his older brother, the petal haired girl's presence forgotten by both of them.

A smirk was the only expression on the elder vampire's face as he dodged his brother's attack, graceful as any cat, and almost gently grabbed the younger vampire's wrist and then, almost to quick to be seen by naked eyes, and threw Sasuke into the adjacent wall, a mockingly considerate smirk perched upon his smooth features as the hard crack of Sasuke's back slamming into the wall melded with his younger brother's enraged growls in a dissonant harmony that danced through his ears.

"Damn you Itachi!" Sasuke's eyes were flashing furiously, not once flashing back to the mysterious onyx, intent on staying the furious, snarling red.

"You forget little brother…" Sasuke's eyes widened as the elder vampire appeared next to him, an almost gentle look in his eyes before they hardened into something sinister, the smirk on Itachi's face revealing his ivory fangs that were stained slightly pink at the tips from the stains of his prey's blood. "I'm already as damned as you are."

Sasuke quickly whirled around, only succeeding in getting the slightest of wounds on Itachi's cheek and instantly regretted it as the elder vampire paused for a moment, pulling his hand up to his cheek as if to contemplate the crimson substance running down it, the slightest twinges of dark black mixed in the crimson blood.

The smirk disappeared from Itachi's face as he eyed the blood on his hands almost thoughtfully before it reappeared full force, "Well now little brother…you've gotten better…"

Meanwhile, the petal haired girl internally rejoiced as she felt the slightest movement in her arm as her heart frantically beat to replace the blood lost when Itachi had bitten into her neck.

Sakura's jade green eyes glanced around nervously as movement quickly returned to all of her limbs, internally mocking all those experts who said rest was all you needed to get your blood back. Feh, try getting rest with two vampires fighting over you…it was near impossible.

Sitting up slowly as to not attract attention, Sakura glanced around, scowling as a slight pain flashed as she moved her legs. They seemed to have fallen asleep. Bother.

Glaring at the two fighting vampires, Sakura scurried along the wall, using all of her will power to crawl towards the window, vaguely noting with annoyance that they were at least four stories above the ground. There was no way she could jump that without at least breaking a leg…

Scowling, Sakura glared with annoyance at the two vampires blocking the door, enraged growls filling the air was they taunted each other.

The scowl deepening on her face, Sakura slumped next the bed, careful to keep silent as she ran over ideas in her head before a smirk tugged itself on to her flowerlike features…maybe just maybe it was time to let the 'demon' loose…

Needless to say, Itachi and Sasuke never knew what hit them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mindless hubbub of a hundred voices permeated the air of the southern hunter complex as the hot smell of human bodies packed together flooded the main hall.

Standing on the central dais, Tsunade glared out into the murmuring crowd, her almond eyes locking with every hunter's stare as she addressed them like the leader she was.

"Listen up!" the blonde's woman loud voice echoed across the room, stilling the whispers and shouts of all those gathered there. "We've got a large crisis on our hands! Three of our most prized hunters our missing, only one of the group of four returning!" Tsunade glanced pointedly at Ino who stiffened, her sky blue eyes going hard. "Their names are…" the almond eyed woman paused for a moment before once again launching into speech. "Haruno Sakura…Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten, last name unknown."

A few startled whispers and shouts launched into play, to which the blonde woman quickly put a stop to with her booming voice, "That's not the only problem on our hands-"The almond eyed woman's eyes hardened to the texture of cold steel as her fists clenched, "- It has been brought to my attention that the Weapon has been stolen!" a flurry of despaired shouts and enraged cries filled the room.

"This is a matter of utmost importance! All those willing to go raise your hands and meet me in the central tower!" At Tsunade's words, as seemingly all at once, half the hands in the large hall shot up, while other's murmured among themselves before they too raised their hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Th…the weapon…!" Hinata's quiet whisper seemed to echo around the room eerily, causing the gazes of all the males to turn to her. "H…he wants the weapon!"

A sadistic smirk pulled itself onto Orochimaru's face revealing snakelike fangs that oozed a toxic substance that sizzled into the dry earth flooring of the 'Den'. "And the little dove is correct…"

Kiba and Shino quickly jumped protectively in front of the violet haired girl who simply gazed at the snake demon with frightened and defiant lavender eyes.

"Well…he won't get it will he?" A grin rose on Naruto's face as he glanced back towards the three at which Kiba's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, you have the weapon!" Disbelief filled the dog demon's voice as Shino glared suspiciously at the blonde Were.

Naruto's grin simply grew wider as he stepped in front of the three, his back facing them as the Were settled into a fighting pose, cerulean eyes locked upon the pale snake demon's form.

"Duh!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh!" Neji once again ignored Tenten's outraged cry as he leaned against the crumbled rock behind him. Apparently the chocolate eyed huntress didn't like falling down pits...of course he didn't either.

"Is there even an exit to this damned place!" Tenten paced around with annoyance, resisting the urge to pull at her hair as she glared once more at the twinkling light far above her. "I don't want to be stuck in a dark place with a stupid vampire with out a stupid weapon!"

Yawning, the moon eyed vampire straitened and glanced at the annoyed hunter out of the corner of his eye, "Maybe if you stopped complaining then you'd find away out of here easier…besides…this place isn't just a simple cave-in…"

Tenten blinked before narrowing her eyes at the vampire's shady form before glaring at him, "What do you mean by that?"

A smirk tugged itself onto Neji's face as he stepped towards the brunette hunter, "You mean you haven't noticed? The walls are to smooth…the meager light not dim enough and the smell…" the smirk spread into a sneer as he bared ivory fangs, "the smell is like that of a thousand rotting corpses. I'd say we're in a demon's lair…or at least…a contracting chamber."

"Contracting lair?" The chocolate eyed girl took a step back as her eyed widened, "You mean…" she glanced around nervously and sorely wished for the comforting grip of a kunai in her hands.

"Hn…" Neji merely gave a smirk for his reply before turning towards a different direction, and beginning to walk off.

"Dammit, don't leave me here!" Gulping, Tenten ran up to the moon eyed vampire, leaving just enough space so that if he decided to attack in the nearly nonexistent light she would be prepared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, just where are we going?" Temari resisted the urge to slap her younger brother as he uttered the question for the umpteenth time, an aggravated tic playing on her brow.

"You'll know when we get there." The blonde demoness's voice was annoyed and slightly strained as she glared at her makeup clad brother, while Gaara on the other hand settled for glaring at the taller demon.

"We're going to visit an old acquaintance." Both Temari and Kankurou glanced at Gaara in surprise as the red headed raccoon demon glared with annoyance at his elder siblings, a small whirlwind of sand dancing around the demon's feet.

"Ah…" Kankurou looked away slightly before he stiffened, "Well then…just who are they?"

A smirk rose on Gaara's face as he turned around once again heading into the direction the trio had been heading in before, "Oh don't worry…their expecting us…" the dark smirk on the raccoon demon's face spread as he glanced into the rising sun, "Aren't you…Sai?"

_**End Chapter Eight- Self**_

_**A/N**- Well, how was it? This chapter is kind of late but oh well. Also, not to worry, the next chapter will be longer- much longer as this one is three pages shorter then the last one, but still, happily it totals over about four thousand words. There are only a few characters left to be introduced, and they'll be introduced in the next two or three chapters, depending on when and where I can fit them in. Anywho, I've got a little vote for everybody to consider- If Sakura was to be changed which one would you prefer it to be- A Were, Demon, vampire or would you prefer her to stay human? Anywho, just tell me in a review and I'll take it into consideration. _

_**Characters**_

_**Humans**_

_**Haruno Sakura**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Outgoing and loud, she wears her emotions on her face. Very kind; though can be cruel at times. Has a split personality which some times takes over._

_**Hyuga Hinata**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Shy quiet and nice, she looks younger then she really is. Stutters a lot. Comes from a long line of hunters._

_**Yamanaka Ino**- Human, age 17, a hunter. Loud, outgoing and annoying, she is prone to times of silence, though they aren't very common. She has the innate ability to transfer her mind to another's._

_**Tenten**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Has very good aim and is a master of all weapons. Calm and clever, she is prone to some hot-headedness. Her last name is unknown._

_**Tsunade**­- Human, age 57, a hunter. Addicted to sake, Tsunade is a bit of a drunk. Looks a lot younger then she is. Slightly lazy, she is very hot tempered. Never call her old. Once trained Naruto. She is the lead hunter of the main complex, and is always consulted when it comes to making big decisions._

_**Jiraiya**- Human, age 55, a hunter. Eccentric and perverted, he is the famed erotica writer of the books **Icha Icha Paradise**. Enjoys annoying Tsunade, and is a proud and accomplished peeping tom. Once trained Naruto along with Tsunade._

_**Rock Lee**- Human, age 18, a hunter. Slightly creepy in a sweet sort of way, he scares most girls off with his abnormally large eyebrows, although he has a very sweet personality. Holds his teacher Gai in high esteem._

_**Maito Gai**- Human, age 31, a hunter. Lee's idol, he and Lee have an obsession with youth. Very good in hand to hand combat, he can be very overdramatic._

_**Kabuto- **Human, age 21, ex-hunter, servant of Orochimaru. He betrayed the hunters in an attempt to gain Orochimaru's favor. He does the snake demon's every will and command. An excellent medic, he can heal almost any injury. Is two faced, and his loyalty is always questionable._

_**Shizune**- Human, age 24, hunter. She is Tsunade's assistant and is a worker in the main hospital. She is very clear headed, and idolizes her boss. She is usually the one that has to tie up loose ends around the complex or make sure Tsunade is doing her work._

_**The Were**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**- Werefox, ex-hunter, age 17. Loud, obnoxious and slightly dense, he is completely clueless when it comes to feelings. Naruto has yet to mold to his were, resulting in a kind of split personality he dubbed 'Kyuubi'. Before he turned Were, he was a hunter and a student under Jiriya. He rarely transforms into his Were form, and can only do so when he is under Kyuubi's influence. He smiles a lot, and though can be a bit goofy at times, is as calculating as a fox._

_**Kyuubi**- Werefox, age 17, although not technically a physical being, this is Naruto's Were personality. Darkly sadistic and cruel, he is possessive and dislikes most humans. He is the complete polar opposite of his alter ego. Kyuubi can only control Naruto's body of a limited amount of time and then goes into a rest state to recuperate._

_**Kakashi Hatake**- Werewolf, ex-hunter, age 31. Mysterious and lazy, Hatake is often sarcastic. He is molded perfectly to his Were, unlike Naruto, and changes into a large silver wolf. He enjoys reading erotica, written by Jiriya, and was once a high class hunter before he was bitten by a werewolf on a mission._

_**Umino Iruka**- Werewolf, age 23. Nice and simple, he is Naruto's other companion besides Kakashi and sees Naruto as a kind of son. He is Kakashi's good friend and received the scar across the bridge of his nose when he was trying to get Kyuubi under control when Naruto lost hold of his alter ego. No matter how much he likes Naruto, he loathes Kyuubi with a passion. He can be very hot tempered at times and is not as strong as Kakashi or Naruto. His Were form is a brown wolf, with a scar across the muzzle. _

_**Demons**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**- Dog Demon, age 17. Loud and obnoxious, he voices his thoughts and feelings without caring for the consequences. Is usually seen hanging around his friend, a dog named Akamaru._

_**Aburame Shino**- Bug Demon, age 17. Quiet and mysterious, Shino is never seen without his sunglasses. He has a multitude of bugs living inside of him, who feed off of chakra and demonic energy._

_**Gaara**- Raccoon Demon, age 17. His family name unknown, he is simply called Gaara. Cruel and merciless, he has an affinity for blood. He, unlike most other demons, has a separate entity inside of his mind called Shukaku. Rarely shows his true emotions._

_**Kankurou**- Bat Demon, age 18. Gaara's elder brother. He enjoys messing with puppets. Often wears some kabuki like make up. He is afraid of Gaara, though does his best to hide it. Very sarcastic._

_**Temari**- Wind Demon, age 22. Gaara's elder sister. Uses a fan to help control wind currents. She is fiercely loyal to her siblings, although she is afraid of Gaara; she still tries to be a good elder sister to him and Kankurou. Is rude to those she doesn't care about. Very blunt._

_**Orochimaru**- Snake Demon, age 54, ex-hunter. Cruel, sadistic, and manipulative, Orochimaru has a way of bending others to his will. He was once a hunter before he felt the need to become all powerful and accepted a contract with a demon. Was once friends with Jiriya and Tsunade. He trained Anko._

_**Anko**- Snake Demon, age 29, ex-hunter. Vibrant and loud, she is very confident of herself, she is also cautious and has a great sense of justice, although, she does enjoy threatening random people. Was the student of Orochimaru as a hunter, and decided to follow him. She ended up signing the contract with him, although, now she regrets every minute of it. She now hates Orochimaru with a passion, vowing to kill him should she get the chance. _

_**Sai**- Shadow Demon, age unknown, estimated to be anywhere between 17-18. Emotionless and composed, Sai is known to insult people he knows in what he think are endearing comments. His current whereabouts are unknown, although, it is suggested that Gaara knows where he is hiding. He was once a spy for the hunters amongst the demons but he left when he realized that the hunters were planning to kill him. _

_**Vampires**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**- Level 6 Vampire, age 22. Emotionless and cruel, he hardly ever shows his emotions. Is known for being psychotic and killing all of his victims instead of leaving them with enough blood to live. Elder brother to Sasuke and is the one who changed him._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**- Level 5 Vampire, age 17. Darkly calm, he keeps his emotions hidden much like his elder brother, Itachi. Although he is not as cruel as his brother, he is known for being highly possessive of his prey, allowing no other vampire to get near them. Has a large ego._

_**Hyuga Neji**- Level 5 Vampire, age 18. Hinata's cousin-turned-vampire. He is calm and like most of the other vampires, he keeps a calm face and hardly shows any emotions, although his speech can be a tad bit dramatic, but not dramatic enough to make him sound like a fool, instead, it makes him sound more intimidating. Like Sasuke, he has a large ego. Was changed by Sasuke._

**_Reviewer Responses (Wow, so many!)_**

_**puppy444219- **Glad you think this story is awesome, I am very honored! _

_**ninja of the mist- **I rock? Yay! (**glomps back**)Yup, Kakashi and Iruka are werewolves...I needed werewolves that knew Naruto and well...they fit the description...anywho, glad you like the fic!_

_**swimtwins03- **Yup, the cat and mouse thing is fun with Neji and Tenten...besides...it's fun to write. Anywho, glad you like the fic so far and think it's a perfect mix! I'm very honored!_

_anonimous-This is one of the best FF's you've read so far? (**glomps**) I'm very honored!_

_**kitomi21- **Glad you thought the chapter was awesome!_

_**hershey's rocks- **The chapter was majestic and marvelous? Very nice 'M' words...you should be proud! Anywho, looky, I updated!_

_**Kisaiyo-** You're addicted? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Anywho, glad you like the fic!_

_**LeolaTaylor- **Actually it was the beginning of a fight...but oh well, here's your update!_

_mck11- Glad you like the suspense, and looky I upated!_

_**strawberrielvr- **Yes...out of the guys, Shino and Kiba are probably the nicest...all the others are possesive bastards or have alter egos...anywho glad you liked the chapter!_

_**lalalamoore- **Glad you think it's creative!_

_**crazy4sasuxsaku- **Glad you love the story! You think I have awesome writing skill? (**glomps**) Thank you so much!_

_**vixenofdeath809- **Yup, some tri-love...there will probably be a bit more of that in the following chapters...glad you think the story is great! Also...for the hurt muscle, try a heated compress...it works...(I've actually done that in real life where I shook my head so fast my neck popped and I pulled a muscle...it kind of hurt...)_

_unknown- The Neji/Tenten thing was kind of confusing? Sorry about that, but glad you thought it was well written!_

_**2 sided coiN- **Yup, I updated! As for all the questions...Itachi telling Sakura why he's after her- hmm...I doubt he'll ever tell, but it's probably because she's 'Sasuke's' and he just want to tick his brother off. Neji will probably realize who Tenten is pretty soon, but he'll probably choose toignore it knowing him and as for Naruto beingrecaptured...who knows? _

_Kenya- The reason Gaara hates Naruto's guts will probably be revealedsomewhere in the next to chapters, so, yay for that! Anywho, looky, I updated!_

_**.Rainmoon.**- This story rocks your sox and you think I'm a great authoress (Yes, I'm a female)? (**glomps**) Anywho, here's the update!_

_kai-kai01- Glad you think the story rocks, and looky, I updated!_

_**Inu-kyuubi- **She probably would've remembered Narutobut I'm going to pretend that he didn't have the whisker markings on his face before and say she also suffered a large blow to the head to mask that little fact...anywho, here the update and glad you loved the chapter!_

_**Tsumii- **Yeah, I spelled Jiraiya's name wrong...but now it's fixed in the characters section so hopefully I'll remember how to spell it now...yeah, the emotional baggage on Sakura turning into a vampire would be fun, but well, who knows, anywho, here's the update!_

_**Lifaen- **Yup, Ita-chan's a devious little thing...or big thing? Well, anywho glad you liked it, and looky, here's an update!_

_**Sakura5584.and.naruto5- **4 thumbs up? Yay!_

_**Kiba-and-Sakura-4ever- **All right, the small tidbit of Kiba-Saku should be somewhere between chapter 10 and chapter 12, so look for it there!_

_**Stormdragon666- **You can see this as some TV special/ cinema movie? Really? I feel so honored! Glad you liked the kitten thing between Neji and Tenten...also, if any of the girl's get bitten, the vampire has to will it for the victim to be changed and has to give the victim some blood, whether it's forceful or not...Anywho, glad you liked the part between Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura! Also for the Jiraiya thing, thanks for pointing it out! As for Temari's little thing the wind demon-ass...I looked at it too and nearly laughed my butt off until I remembered what it said...I think I put the hyphen there by accident...oh well...anywho, glad you like the fic so far!_

_**Blackxheart- **Nope, poor Saku-chan just won't get a break...at least, not for a while. Tenten might be able to defeat the awesome hotness that is Neji while Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino have some tough stuff coming for them. Don't worry about Ino either, she'll be fine. And as for the questions, I don't mind so keep them coming!_

_**Natsu Yukili-** Glad you liked the chapter, and here's the update!_

_**Silver fox trot- **Thanks for pointing that out, that must have sounded funny... 'That must be your favorite strawberry Jiraiya..." Ah...that does sound funny...and on top of that I learned french without even meaning to...yay! Anywho, glad you think it sounds cool so far._

_**678Yui-julie-and-kiki-** Yup, a cookie!_

_**pei-chan- **Yup, that's a cliff hanger, and there will probably be a few more of those in the fic and they will get more menacing as the climax comes into play...and as for the SasuSaku fluff, although there won't be any in this chapter, there will probably be some in the next chapter, but it won't be sweet fluff...instead it'll be possesive bittersweet fluff, but oh well. Anywho, here's the next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 9: Hourglass

_**Predator and Prey**_

_**Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-**__ Vampires. Werewolves. Demons. Those were some of the few things that roamed the night…and him…he was one of them. AU._

_**Pairings-**__ Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino_

_**Genre-**__ Romance, Horror, Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst, Humor_

_**Rating-**__ M for mature scenes, violence, and language_

_**Disclaimer-**__ Unfortunately, I only own this plot and not the story of Naruto, although it is on my to-do list._

_**A/N-**__ Sorry about the really late update…it's been almost a year now? Ooopsies…well, anyways school's out now so__** hopefully**__ the next chapter should be out soon. Again, really sorry about the late update but writers block has been evil and so was school. But anyways, enough of my rambling- On with the very delayed __**Chapter Nine**__ of __**Predator and Prey**__. Hope you enjoy! _

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Hourglass**_

Blood slipped down from Sasuke's hairline, falling down his face to slip by eyes just as crimson but no where near as black as the vampire took in slightly labored breaths.

"Damn…how…how did she get this powerful?!" Itachi's voice was a hiss as he wiped a trickle from his chin, glancing down with the lightest of frowns as he eyed the dark crimson substance lingering on his fist.

"How the hell should I know?!" Sasuke gave a glare towards his opponent's direction, all previous maladies towards his brother forgotten for the moment as he eyed his opponent.

With feverish emerald eyes, Sakura gave a light giggle in a tone that shook with ill intent, pale hands beckoning her enemies forward. Another giggle slipped from her lips as her head lolled to the side in an almost possessed manner.

"Well…it's _about _time I've been set free…" unlike the petal haired girl's normal voice, which was a low soprano, the girl's new tones were of a lower scale, yet seemed to rocket highly into an insane laughter as another titter worked itself free from her lips.

"Set free…?" Sasuke's gaze turned sharply towards the flower haired hunter before he glanced over at Itachi, a smirk working its way onto his face as he saw his brother all ready on the move and searching for an opening in Sakura's defense.

An innocent look made its way onto Sakura's face before a smile that bared semi-pointed canines- far too sharp for that of a regular human's- split the childish look apart to overcome it with madness.

"Well, we all have our inner demons do we not...?" with a glance, the petal haired hunter turned her feverish gaze towards the vampire creeping upon her from behind, "Now, now Itachi, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" her voice a sing song that echoed mockingly through out the large chamber.

"How did you know…?" his voice betraying no emotion at all, the only indication that of his shock was the ever so slight widening of his eyes, a mere twitch that quickly pulled back into it's normal state; before quickly darting his gaze to glance at Sasuke, casting a hidden signal between them that only brother's could understand.

"How did I know…?" Sakura once more gave an insane giggle before she glanced at them with maddened eyes, the sadistic smirk on her face marring the innocent features as she quickly appeared before the two vampires, a fist thudding into Sasuke's face as he attacked in a speed that could not be seen by the naked eye, his brother a millisecond behind as he proceeded to do a follow up only to be kicked to the ground by the petal haired girl's delicate foot. "The real question is how do I not know?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Disgusting."

A hiss slipped itself from Neji's thin lips, the vampire's moon-like eyes glaring into the gloom that surrounded him; resting upon the mangled corpses before him.

Tenten looked up, squinting in the vampire's direction, dusky eyes piercing dully through the gloom.

"What's disgusting?" the hunter's voice came out in a whisper as she clenched her fist into a white knuckled grip around a sharp stone she had picked up from the ground, having stumbled upon it beforehand.

Simply giving the chocolate haired girl the merest of glances, before the vampire turned his smoldering gaze towards the pitiful sight before him."

"Ohh…so that's it…" Tenten squinted at the mangled bodies, eying with the slightest bit of disdain as she eyed the malformed arms and legs, some sprouting tentacles and others deformed wings and claws, "Poor things…couldn't make the change…" her voice, though mocking, held the slightest hints of pity that only those well versed in dealing with the female hunter could detect.

Neji merely arched a brow before continuing onward, "Poor things?" his voice was bitter and mocking, his fist clenching and unclenching as he stepped onto a corpse's scaled arm, not a flinch upon his features as the sickly crack of a bone breaking echoed through the almost eerie silence of the cavern. "They were weak, such weakness is ordained by fate to die." His voice held a cold crisp tone that allowed no argument.

Tenten was silent before shaking her head, quickly following the vampire a close two feet, deftly stepping over the bodies before her even as Neji drew forward, heedless of the cracks and snaps that showed his passing as bones broke beneath his strides.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hand clutching at her throat, Ino glared into the smoking expanses of the main weapons research facility of the southern hunter's branch.

"Damn it Shikamaru, how come you didn't warn me?!" coughs broke through the statement, garbling it enough that it sounded as if the blonde hunter was choking on some questionable source of food or as if she had been thrown into a gas tank full of the thickest and foulest smoke one could handle, which was not far from the truth.

"I did tell you, you troublesome woman!" The shoji playing hunter's coughs soon mingled with the blonde's as he glared with watering eyes at the small space that he suspected Ino to be. "I told you that the damned thing was full of noxious gas! Did you listen to me? No! So troublesome…" the last statement was quickly cut off by a cough as Ino struggled to make her way towards the researcher, one hand out in an attempt to see where her eyes could not.

"I heard that!" another cough punctuated Ino's shout before she let out a frustrated scream mixed with a cough, followed by the ever so kind statement, "Damn it, when this smoke clears Shikamaru, you are a dead man!"

Outside of the smoking building, Chouji looked on with a worried gaze as he listened to the blonde's enraged screams before looking down, "I though we were supposed to be going to the vampire's stronghold." Wincing as another scream- this one far, far more furious and all the more fearsome- echoed throughout the air before mumbling under his breath, "Please don't kill him Ino…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clenching white knuckled fists Hinata took an involuntary step back, pale lavender gaze locked upon the blonde before her and letting out a muted whisper, "The weapon? You…?"

Naruto blinked, before letting out a curse, "Damn…forgot about that," quickly breaking his gaze from the snake demon before him for only the briefest of seconds, the werefox's cerulean gaze met with Hinata's fear filled eyes. "I'll, explain it later okay, just…just wait alright?" Once again looking forward, Naruto bit back another curse as he noticed the golden-eyed snake had disappeared from view.

"Damn it!" Apparently Shino and Kiba had noticed as well, the latter being the one to let the expletive loose before hurriedly searching around for any vestiges of the pale demon.

"Looking for me?" Orochimaru's sibilant voice seemed to echo about the room even as he bared the poisonous fangs of a cobra, Naruto whirling around only to be slammed in the gut by the snake demon's fist, a loud wheeze erupting from the Were's throat as all air escaped his lungs.

"Bastard!" Kiba gave rabid snarl before turning letting out an enraged grunt as Orochimaru's foot spun out in a rapid kick before the snake once again disappeared from sight.

"Kiba!" Shino gave a hoarse shout before looking around, almond eyes widening marginally behind the dark lenses of his glasses as Orochimaru's cold breath puffed against his neck.

"Pathetic," The snake demon's slithery voice seemed to ricochet from the walls, sending chills up Hinata's spine even as her hands groped at her legs, searching desperately for a weapon that could be used to aid in the fight, a soft hiss escaping her lips as her searching fingers hit home, the slender appendages tightening on the hilt of a small kunai of pure silver.

"Damn…" Kiba slowly wiped blood from his chin before uttering another expletive as Shino's body was kicked towards him by a powerful knee to the bug demon's back, hurtling the said demon into Kiba's chest, the harsh cracking of Kiba's ribs apparent as the two demons collided.

Propping himself up with shaking arms, Naruto quickly swept his legs upward in arc, only managing to clip the pale snake demon on the chin before being met by a flurry of punches and kicks Orochimaru sent his way.

"Naruto!" Hinata's voice was without stutter as she threw the silver kunai towards the attacking demon, letting out a despairing noise as the glinting weapon only managed to slash the demon's cheek before it noting with appreciation that the wound was quickly starting to fester, smoke sizzling from the small cut, blistering around the edges.

"Holy water…" Orochimaru's voice betrayed no pain even as he brushed at the wound, not a wince upon his face even as his fingers combed against the blistering flesh. "This is much better. You're putting up a fight now."

The manic gleam in the demon's eyes strengthened as an insane grin oozed onto his face like liquid honey, almost sweet in its insanity.

"This guy's insane!" Kiba's pained whisper seemed to echo around the den, even as Orochimaru turned his head in direction.

"You just noticed?" Shino murmured as he pulled himself up, wiping at a bloodied lip before looking at Naruto and Hinata, "Watch out, he's coming your way!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An insane shriek escaped from Sakura's lips as her feverish green eyes glared in absolute hatred at the vampire holding her to the ground. "Let me go you pale bastards!"

Sasuke let loose a low sigh of frustration, before his lips broke into a sneer, "Now, now, it's not our fault that we can't go out into the sun."

"Bastard!" Sakura gave off another insane shriek, her voice escalating in pitch until it seemed to break all boundaries humanly possible.

Itachi gave a soft laugh, like rich velvet before tightening his hold the petal haired hunter, a slow smirk oozing like honey onto his face.

"Now, flower, you'll just have to explain to us just how you figured out where we were going to attack and just why you went into this little frenzy?" Itachi's breath puffed into the petal-haired girl's ears, causing another frustrated scream to erupt from her lips before Sasuke's hand landed upon her open mouth, effectively muffling the girl's screams.

"Sorry," the expression in Sasuke's eyes said other wise even as he leaned close to the flower haired girl, his lips barely brushing her cheek as his hot breath puffed against the green-eyed hunter's face, "But we can't have you losing your voice just yet."

Turning his gaze slightly upwards to his brother perched upon the girl's back, effectively holding her down, Sasuke gave a nod of ascent, "Itachi, you can go now…I have her subdued enough."

Itachi arched a brow, "Do you wish to get rid of me so easily? Have you forgotten your anger already, little brother?" the smirk on the raven haired vampire's face was nearly tangible in his voice before he slowly slid off of the petal haired girl, watching with blazing red eyes that hid all but the mocking light that haunted them.

Sasuke looked away before tightening his grip upon Sakura's mouth, his own hand sliding to the back of her neck to hold her in place before he looked up once more, dark eyes flashing red for the merest of seconds with the rage that had been there before the petal haired girl had let loose.

"I have not forgotten…but…" the younger vampire's dark gaze hardened for the merest of seconds, "You have helped me subdue her…the small bit of blood you took…" Sasuke's voice was biting and cold, obviously revealing that this is not what he really thought, "It is a just payment." Letting out a hissing intake of air Sasuke turned his boiling gaze towards Itachi once more, "So please _brother_, take your leave…I can handle the rest."

Itachi merely arched a brow before letting out a low laugh that seemed to linger in the air, "Very well little brother, I'll leave you and your blossom alone…" this time no laugh escaped Itachi's sculpted lips, instead, a mere tightening of them in distaste took place before the dark haired vampire left the room, leaving the remaining two occupants alone.

Sasuke's onyx eyes remained locked to Itachi's retreating form, his grip on the petal haired hunter beneath him not wavering as he watched his elder brother descend down the hall, only letting out a loose sigh of relief as the tall being disappeared into the light shadows of the halls. Only after Itachi's form had retreated beyond his view, did the young vampire turn his gaze to the raging blossom in his grip.

With musing eyes, Sasuke slowly released his grip from the girl's mouth, watching with some curiosity as the insane fever left her eyes, leaving behind naught but a tired gleam that seemed dull compared to the bright insanity trapped in the petal-haired girl's emerald irises before.

"Well now…what to do with you…?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slender hands tightened the knot of a belt, securing it tightly as delicate fingers twisted and knotted weapons into their designated holsters, careful blue eyes watching with the utmost preciseness as her hands hid the weapons away from view.

"Shikamaru-you ready?" Ino's voice held a slight hint of frustration as she finished knotting up her weapons, eyes narrowed slightly in anger at the shoji playing researcher before letting out a sigh, "Well Shikamaru?"

The said hunter glanced up slightly from his work table, a bundle of papers in his hands that were waiting to be signed—questions from the researchers guild most likely. Letting loose a mumbling sigh, the dark haired hunter set the papers onto the desk before him, grabbing random things from the cluttered surface before musing slightly that he should clean it up before letting out one more sigh-cleaning up was far to much of a trouble.

Glancing up once more, Shikamaru gave his most loathsome sigh yet, as if his very existence was being ripped from him before meeting his gaze with Ino' shocking blue one. "Let's get this thing over with…Chouji and Lee are waiting outside."

"What?!" Ino let loose a low snarl, they didn't wait?!" the blonde's voice was a venomous hiss before she caught sight of Shikamaru's arched brow.

"No Ino, they waited. For three hours." Letting out another sigh the dark haired hunter began an ambling walk towards the exit of the main research facility, looking back with a smirk, "Well Ino, aren't you coming?"

The blonde gave an enraged huff before turning tail, grabbing any other weapons lying about- whether she knew of them or not- and quickly following the retreating Shikamaru.

"Cocky Bastard…" Ino's final words seem to echo in the empty room, followed shortly by the sharp slamming of a metal door before all was quiet.

The hunters were on the move.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man is karma a bitch…" Naruto snarled as he dodged from Orochimaru's grasp wincing ever so slightly as his shoulder twinged in pain, noting with no small amount of annoyance that the pain killers the lavender eyed Hyuga had given him were now wearing off, prompting another curse to escape from his lips before he dodged a kick aimed at his face.

"Na…Naruto!" Hinata let loose a low cry of panic before jumping in, dodging the kicks aimed her way by the pale snake before jumping back with a spin, her breath coming out in frantic pants as Orochimaru merely smirked at her.

"Well? Is this all you have?" the festering would from the holy water had already been healed from the snake's pale skin as he flicked back tendrils of charcoal black hair that had fallen in the way of his glimmering gold eyes, "Really, I'm disappointed…" his foot lashed out with brutal force- knocking Naruto back even as his arm came down in a well placed chop, knocking the only girl to the ground as the blow landed in her midriff, expelling all the air form her body.

"Ngnn…!" A low grunt slipped form Hinata's lips as she slumped forward, Kiba and Naruto's cries mere buzzing to her ears and Shino's quiet whisper not the slightest bit discernable from the whisperings of the muffled shock she found herself in as her fingers found themselves splayed across her belly in an attempt to stifle the pain blooming there. Orochimaru's pale face seeming to waver in and out of her vision drifting from blinding white to a scattered black as her consciousness wavered in and out.

"Hinata!" Naruto dodged to her side, kicking the dark haired snake away before he pulled her to the side lines, looking desperately at her wide lavender eyes to see if she was alright while Kiba and Shino jumped in to distract the pale demon, "You okay?!" the blonde's voice was slightly frantic, the bright blueness of his eyes tainted by small sparkles of crimson that gave a brilliant contrast to their cerulean depths.

Giving a sputtering cough, the dark haired hunter nodded in ascent, heaving breathes that pained her abused lungs as they made their way though her lips, "I…I…I'm alright..."

Gracing Hinata with a concerned glance, Naruto turned away, his arm supporting the girl's small frame as she struggled up from bent legs even as the world wavered before her.

"I'm alright…" looking up with defiant lavender eyes, the dark haired girl gave a wavering smile to the Were at her side, "Let's…" she gave another cough before blushing heavily, "Let's kick his ass!"

Naruto blinked at the girl once before glancing forward to look at Kiba and Shino doggedly dodging attacks sent their way even as they responded with their own. With a foxy grin, the blue eyed blonde nodded his head in ascent, "Yeah, let's kick his ass!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Labored breaths made their way though Sakura's lips as she stared up at the stone ceiling high above her, her emerald eyes dead to the world as they focused on nothing in particular.

"Tell me Sakura," Sasuke's voice was a smooth coo, like an endless caress that held a lover close, and yet, it held within it a cold darkness that hid undeniable cruelty, "Why did you snap like that?"

The petal haired girl kept silent, the only sign of her even hearing the question asked of her was the imperceptible tightening of her fists, clenching until her knuckles turned white as they gripped at the deep red fabric of the bed sheets.

"I'm not telling you anything." Sakura's voice was quiet and cold, yet holding small vestiges of fear that caused Sasuke's lips to widen into an imperceptible smirk.

Sasuke gave a low laugh before brushing an ice-cold hand down Sakura's face in an almost mocking caress.

A brief tightening of Sakura's lips caused Sasuke's smirk to meld into a sneer, his eyes flashing crimson for the merest of seconds before his hand locked onto her jaw, pulling her up from the mattress, the girl's tired arms quickly reaching up from the mattress and locking onto his arm, tugging uselessly in an attempt to make the dark haired vampire loosen his grip on her chin.

"Oh…I believe you will…" Sasuke's voice was a hiss as his lips brushed her own, the vampire's onyx eyes flaring blood red once more as his grip tightened minutely, only increasing the frantic tugs on his arm as the pink haired girl fought him.

Quickly closing the distance between their parted lips, Sasuke's lips met hers in a rough kiss even as Sakura struggled against him, her hand moving from his arm to push and claw at his face, leaving red welts in their wake before Sasuke's free hand grasped the girl's clawing hands, pulling them away in a tight grip as he pinned her to the bed.

Eyes widening frantically, Sakura let loose a low cry as Sasuke deepened the rough kiss, forcing his tongue to enter her mouth only to let out a triumphant hiss as Sasuke pulled away, a curse slipping from within his lips, a small trail of black blood dribbling down his chin.

"Bastard…!" Sakura's voice was raspy and reedy, harsh pants slipping from her lips as she glared forward, jade eyes smoldering with fury and rage- even as Sasuke's hands pinned her own.

Sasuke tightened his grip on the girl's wrists, his pale face expressionless even as his crimson eyes blazed before he released his grip altogether and turned away, wiping the blood from his mouth before allowing a hissing sigh to slip through his lips.

"Damnit…" the vampire's voice was pained and tortured, his blazing eyes once again fading into the normal onyx before stepping out the room.

Sasuke's final glance to Sakura was full of pain and a burning lust that was neither solely for the girl's body nor the girl's blood.

"Forgive me." His parting whisper seemed to linger in the room even as the iron door clasped shut with his parting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sabaku no Gaara is a very fierce opponent," the large demon's voice seemed to ricochet about the room, "Although, I'm sure you already know that."

"Yes, we know that." Iruka gave a nod of agreement, his dark eyes narrowed in suspicion as he gazed at the tall behemoth before him.

"We want to know his contacts, Ibiki. His weaknesses. Stuff like that." Kakashi piped from beneath his mask, his gaze pulling itself away from his book before he a smile made itself onto his face, wrinkling the edges of his mask, "Simple stuff like that."

"Contacts?" Ibiki gave a nod, running his hand across the dark triangular cloth that hid the mass of scars upon his bald head, "I suppose I could do that, but weaknesses?" A harsh laugh slipped from his throat. "Gaara has no weaknesses."

"None?" Iruka's voice was incredulous as he jumped from his seat, hands locked upon the wooden table before him.

"None." Anko confirmed, a smirk upon her face, "His defense in impenetrable. Made complete of sand that is soaked in his enemy's blood. Touching, no?"

Kakashi gave a light laugh, "Very touching indeed," a sigh slid from his lips to puff at the edges of his mask, "Well, what about his contacts?"

Ibiki gave a smirk, "There are two that we know of."

"Two?" Iruka sat himself back down, his hands clenching at the fabric of his pants as he tried to pull himself back together.

"Yes, one of them is a demon- I believe Sai is his name…" Ibiki paused for a moment, "but as for his location, that much is unknown. Gaara is perhaps the only on who can find it at will."

"At will?" this time Kakashi spoke up, his voice curious and unbelieving as he rested his book upon his lap.

"Yes, people have stumbled upon Sai's lair, and from the closest we can grasp it is in the southern reaches of the continent. A two week journey from here but that is _all _the information we have of Sai."

"Ah." A sigh slipped from Kakashi's lips. "Oh well…"

"As for Gaara's second contact, he is believed to be a human…goes by the name of Kabuto. A hunter or something." At the second name, a hiss slid through Kakashi's lips, his sole visible eye widening before he glared forward.

"Kabuto…you say?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacking coughs spluttered from lips curved in an ever so mocking smile as onyx eyes gazed up with the a dark fury that was belied by the grin now stained with crimson blood, spattered from the forceful punch towards his stomach that the red head had sent to his midriff.

"Well now, I wasn't expecting you, you red haired fucker." The voice slipping from the man's lips was soft and deeply toned, although no emotion seemed to be able to penetrate its silken depths.

This statement gained the fallen man a kick from the demon gazing with soulless jade eyes, bringing forth another torrent of painful hacking.

"Shut up." Gaara's gaze stayed blank as he waited with an irritated patience for the hacking demon to stop his coughing, watching until the said man had wiped another trickle of blood from his chin before speaking once more, "Now, Sai, tell me where that fucking Were is. Tell me the location of Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well, since you put it so nicely," Propping himself up with shaky limbs, Sai glanced forward, mocking smile still in place before he propped his hands beneath his chin and grinned once more, not once showing the slightly pointed canines that lurked beneath his pale lips. "The dickless wonder was last seen at the southern compound- you know…the one that that damned demon you call a father was born before he decided to sign himself and his wife up for a demon contract in exchange for more power?"

"I recall." The dead tone in Gaara's voice would have been enough to frighten even the most fool hardy of hunters, his passionless stare boring in to the dark eyed demon who merely gave a shrug of his shoulders with the smile still intact.

"Well then, that's nice. As I was saying, Dickless was found outside in the woods beaten up with a big hole through his shoulder when a hunter found him- his former mentor it's rumored- and brought him into custody. My information stops there."

Not a flinch crossed the dark haired demon's face as sand erupted in his face, if anything, Sai's smile widened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perfectly sculpted lips tightened into a pained grimace, parted ever so slightly to allow rapid inhalations of frenzied breath that puffed into little white clouds upon exit while eyes the color of the moon danced about in a frenzied fever, as if searching for something to lock onto.

A slow hiss escaped Neji's slightly parted lips, his jaw locked tight and a pained groan escaping from his lips, "Damn…" the young vampire's eyes darted about, glancing forward to the dank darkness before them that only his sharp eyes could perceive before glancing back at the stumbling brunette behind him, pearly fangs burying in his lips as the slight beating of her pulse met his ears, drawing the tiniest pinpricks of blood as they pierced the flesh. Mildly he wondered just what her blood would taste like as he drained it from her body, drop by precious drop until there was naught left but a cold, dry husk.

Shaking his head ever so slightly, the vampire let loose another hissing exhalation of air. Time was running out. Dawn was approaching…and he had yet to feed. Yes, time was running out, both for him and for the girl hunter following him.

_**End Chapter Nine: Hourglass**_

_**A/N-**__ Well, what do you think? Good, bad, so-so? Anyways, this right here was one of the hardest chapters to write but I feel decently about it…although it could have been better- but hey, at least I got it out…right? Anyways, thanks for waiting for so long without hassling me to much. Well, please review, and as always constructive criticism welcome. Also, since it's been such a long time since I've updated, I've put up a few points that are worth noting right after the Characters section. Also, the voting will end in two chapters, so pleae try to get your votes in before then. _

_**----**_

**_Votes_**

_**Demon-** 5_

_**Vampire- **8_

_**Human- **6_

_**Were- **4_

_**----**_

_**Characters**_

_**Humans**_

_**Haruno Sakura**__- Human, age 17, a hunter. Outgoing and loud, she wears her emotions on her face. Very kind; though can be cruel at times. Has a split personality which some times takes over._

_**Hyuga Hinata**__- Human, age 17, a hunter. Shy quiet and nice, she looks younger then she really is. Stutters a lot. Comes from a long line of hunters._

_**Yamanaka Ino**__- Human, age 17, a hunter. Loud, outgoing and annoying, she is prone to times of silence, though they aren't very common. She has the innate ability to transfer her mind to another's._

_**Tenten**__- Human, age 18, a hunter. Has very good aim and is a master of all weapons. Calm and clever, she is prone to some hot-headedness. Her last name is unknown._

_**Tsunade**__­- Human, age 57, a hunter. Addicted to sake, Tsunade is a bit of a drunk. Looks a lot younger then she is. Slightly lazy, she is very hot tempered. Never call her old. Once trained Naruto. She is the lead hunter of the main complex, and is always consulted when it comes to making big decisions._

_**Jiraiya**__- Human, age 55, a hunter. Eccentric and perverted, he is the famed erotica writer of the books __**Icha Icha Paradise**__. Enjoys annoying Tsunade, and is a proud and accomplished peeping tom. Once trained Naruto along with Tsunade._

_**Rock Lee**__- Human, age 18, a hunter. Slightly creepy in a sweet sort of way, he scares most girls off with his abnormally large eyebrows, although he has a very sweet personality. Holds his teacher Gai in high esteem._

_**Maito Gai**__- Human, age 31, a hunter. Lee's idol, he and Lee have an obsession with youth. Very good in hand to hand combat, he can be very overdramatic._

_**Kabuto- **__Human, age 21, ex-hunter, servant of Orochimaru. He betrayed the hunters in an attempt to gain Orochimaru's favor. He does the snake demon's every will and command. An excellent medic, he can heal almost any injury. Is two faced, and his loyalty is always questionable._

_**Shizune**__- Human, age 24, hunter. She is Tsunade's assistant and is a worker in the main hospital. She is very clear headed, and idolizes her boss. She is usually the one that has to tie up loose ends around the complex or make sure Tsunade is doing her work._

_**The Were**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**__- Werefox, ex-hunter, age 17. Loud, obnoxious and slightly dense, he is completely clueless when it comes to feelings. Naruto has yet to mold to his were, resulting in a kind of split personality he dubbed 'Kyuubi'. Before he turned Were, he was a hunter and a student under Jiriya. He rarely transforms into his Were form, and can only do so when he is under Kyuubi's influence. He smiles a lot, and though can be a bit goofy at times, is as calculating as a fox._

_**Kyuubi**__- Werefox, age 17, although not technically a physical being, this is Naruto's Were personality. Darkly sadistic and cruel, he is possessive and dislikes most humans. He is the complete polar opposite of his alter ego. Kyuubi can only control Naruto's body of a limited amount of time and then goes into a rest state to recuperate._

_**Kakashi Hatake**__- Werewolf, ex-hunter, age 31. Mysterious and lazy, Hatake is often sarcastic. He is molded perfectly to his Were, unlike Naruto, and changes into a large silver wolf. He enjoys reading erotica, written by Jiriya, and was once a high class hunter before he was bitten by a werewolf on a mission. He was in a previous pack before he met Naruto and Iruka. (He is the newest one to the small pack)_

_**Umino Iruka**__- Werewolf, age 23. Nice and simple, he is Naruto's other companion besides Kakashi and sees Naruto as a kind of son. He is Kakashi's good friend and received the scar across the bridge of his nose when he was trying to get Kyuubi under control when Naruto lost hold of his alter ego. No matter how much he likes Naruto, he loathes Kyuubi with a passion. He can be very hot tempered at times and is not as strong as Kakashi or Naruto. His Were form is a brown wolf, with a scar across the muzzle. _

_**Demons**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**__- Dog Demon, age 17. Loud and obnoxious, he voices his thoughts and feelings without caring for the consequences. Is usually seen hanging around his friend, a dog named Akamaru._

_**Aburame Shino**__- Bug Demon, age 17. Quiet and mysterious, Shino is never seen without his sunglasses. He has a multitude of bugs living inside of him, who feed off of chakra and demonic energy._

_**Gaara**__- Raccoon Demon, age 17. His family name unknown, he is simply called Gaara. Cruel and merciless, he has an affinity for blood. He, unlike most other demons, has a separate entity inside of his mind called Shukaku. Rarely shows his true emotions._

_**Kankurou**__- Bat Demon, age 18. Gaara's elder brother. He enjoys messing with puppets. Often wears some kabuki like make up. He is afraid of Gaara, though does his best to hide it. Very sarcastic._

_**Temari**__- Wind Demon, age 22. Gaara's elder sister. Uses a fan to help control wind currents. She is fiercely loyal to her siblings, although she is afraid of Gaara; she still tries to be a good elder sister to him and Kankurou. Is rude to those she doesn't care about. Very blunt._

_**Orochimaru**__- Snake Demon, age 54, ex-hunter. Cruel, sadistic, and manipulative, Orochimaru has a way of bending others to his will. He was once a hunter before he felt the need to become all powerful and accepted a contract with a demon. Was once friends with Jiriya and Tsunade. He trained Anko._

_**Anko**__- Snake Demon, age 29, ex-hunter. Vibrant and loud, she is very confident of herself, she is also cautious and has a great sense of justice, although, she does enjoy threatening random people. Was the student of Orochimaru as a hunter, and decided to follow him. She ended up signing the contract with him, although, now she regrets every minute of it. She now hates Orochimaru with a passion, vowing to kill him should she get the chance. _

_**Sai**__- Shadow Demon, age unknown, estimated to be anywhere between 17-18. Emotionless and composed, Sai is known to insult people he knows in what he think are endearing comments. His current whereabouts are unknown, although, it is suggested that Gaara knows where he is hiding. He was once a spy for the hunters amongst the demons but he left when he realized that the hunters were planning to kill him. _

_**Tayuya-**__ Succubus, age unknown. A full-blooded demon, Tayuya's language leaves little to the imagination of the personality of this certain demon. Brash and rough, Tayuya does not settle on delicacy and will easily crush anyone who stands in her way. Her power lies in the flute she carries by her side, from which she summons men she had stolen souls from._

_**Vampires**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**__- Level 6 Vampire, age 22. Emotionless and cruel, he hardly ever shows his emotions. Is known for being psychotic and killing all of his victims instead of leaving them with enough blood to live. Elder brother to Sasuke and is the one who changed him. Very close to becoming a level 7 vampire._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**__- Level 5 Vampire, age 17. Darkly calm, he keeps his emotions hidden much like his elder brother, Itachi. Although he is not as cruel as his brother, he is known for being highly possessive of his prey, allowing no other vampire to get near them. Has a large ego._

_**Hyuuga Neji**__- Level 5 Vampire, age 18. Hinata's cousin-turned-vampire. He is calm and like most of the other vampires, he keeps a calm face and hardly shows any emotions, although his speech can be a tad bit dramatic, but not dramatic enough to make him sound like a fool, instead, it makes him sound more intimidating. Like Sasuke, he has a large ego. Was changed by Sasuke. Closer to becoming a level 6 than Sasuke despite the fact that he is younger than him, although this fact has been debated._

_**----**_

_Notable Points_

_--Hyuuga Neji is the cousin of Hyuuga Hinata (possible relationship with Tenten before his change), was changed by Uchiha Sasuke_

_--Uzumaki Naruto knew the hunters as a child_

_--Sakura has inner 'demon' locked inside of her mind (Inner Sakura)_

_--Uchiha Itachi possibly the most powerful vampire in existence (Close to level 7, a rank that has killed all vampires before him)_

_--Hyuuga Neji possibly stronger than Uchiha Sasuke although he is younger in a vampiric sense (Most likely due to previous training as a hunter before his change) and has a suspected relationship with Tenten_

_--Orochimaru is after the 'weapon', an article that can destroy every living being within a 10km radius_

_--Naruto is currently in possession of said weapon_

_--Naruto is not molded with his 'Were forming separate identity known as Kyuubi (hunters are after this fact because of the fact that it could be used to combat Were bites in the future)_

_**----**_

_**Reviewer Responses (Thank you all very much!)**_

_**Skullcandy: **__It is true that there are a lot of SasuSaku pairings…and I prefer a bit of ItaSaku myself to, thus, even though Sasuke does get the girl, Itachi, since it was such a close vote (I think Sasuke was only one a head right?) I decided to make it where Itachi has a bit of a fun, even if Sasuke does win in the end…sweet of me, huh:P_

_**Laura-chan:**__ Don't worry, I'll keep writing! And as for Sakura wanting to kick Sasuke and Itachi's buts, well, it's kind of obvious…isn't it? But Sasuke and Itachi live…even if they are technically dead… :D_

_Anonymous:__ Glad you love the fanfics!_

_Glad you love the fanfics, and I'm writing more, so please…no more big puppy dog eyes…they make me feel so guilty…_

_**Nibi no NEKO:**__ Glad you think the story's great, and as for lemons…maybe, but most likely it's going to be a lime, as I probably can't write a lemon without giggling like a three year old. Sure, you can use the vampire idea for your own story, I don't mind. As for the people on mediaminer…I'll try and update as soon as I can. I just have to remember how to update on media miner…_

_**Ren004:**__ Glad you love the story, and look, I updated!_

_**Suesin:**__ Here's more!_

_Lydia:__ Glad you think the story's great, and look, I updated!_

_**Kurenai Chinoumi: **__Yup, it's Sai-chan! Glad you liked the chapter, And look, I updated!_

_UnknownD:__ Glad you love the story, and look, I updated!_

_**ChibiAsuka: **__Glad you love my stories, and look, I've updated!_

_**Harteramo: **__Thank you! And glad you can't wait for the next chapter…that means I'm doing my job! _

_**Sakura5584:**__ I'll try!_

_**I. love. cookies.:** I updated, yay!_

_**Hollow Hope:**__Glad you think this is a good story, and er…was this soon enough?_

_**Tess:**__ Tenten, as much as I can tell you, is most likely going to be a vampire, so Yay there! Anyways, glad you like the romance parts of the chapters!_

_**Onyx Eyed Kitten:** Glad you love the story so far, and as for what Neji was talking about when he explained the demon lair, that will be explained a bit more later in story. Thank you for reviewing!_

_**Lilyandpebbleshuman:** __Alright, and thanks for reviewing!_

_**-Starof07-:** __It is kind of OC (okay maybe a lot of kinda) But I'm trying to put it more in character, and hopefully it's working…anyways, glad you like the romance parts. And as for kidnapping Hinata, she wasn't kidnapped, Orochimaru was simply taunting her along with the rest of the group, she's still with Kiba, Shino and Naruto. And as for the weapon, well, it's kind of like a nuclear bomb or something like that, just much smaller and more compact._

_**Midnight-Miki66: **Glad you liked the chapter, and unfortunately, the poll for the pairings isn't open any more, but Itachi will have a bit of action with Sakura, although she does eventually end up with Sasuke. _

_**Natsu Yukili: **__Glad you thought the chapter was awesome, and look: I updated!_

_**Lonely Shadow Demon:**__ Hello, glad you loved the chapter! And as for the Were thing, you bring up a very good point, it would be interesting, and be fun to write…anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

_**Unknown:** __No mistakes again? Yay! Glad you liked the chapter!_

_**Read-n-review**:__ I'll keep that in mind, a half-demon would be cool…anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

_**Leola Taylor**:__I get brownies? … …I think Itachi might have eaten them then….:P_

_**Vixen of Death**: __Nice evil cloak stance :P. Anyways, thanks a lot for reviewing! Hope your hands won't hurt anymore!_

_**.Rainmoon.**: __You've been waiting and waiting? I'm honored! Glad you thought the chapter was good, and yeah, the next chapters will be longer, in fact this one was longer and I even updated! Yay! _

_**Ninja of the Mist**: __Yup, Inner Sakura, she has an important role in this story (unfortunately just what that is exactly is a secret) Anyways, glad you liked the chapter. Lots of Gai AMV's are a good thing…really, they help you stay YOUTHFUL! YOSH! (good guy pose)_

_**Puppy44219**:__ Yup, I updated! Glad you think it's getting interesting, and thank you for reviewing. Also, same here when I get a reply to a review I've left, I feel all bubbly just like I've made a new friend._

_**Inu-Kyuubi**:__ Glad you liked the chapter, and as for how Orochimaru knew, well, that'll be revealed in the next chapter (Which I hope will be up soon, as I've already started writing it) Anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

_**GaaraRocker**: __You've been waiting? Sorry about that…anyways, unfortunately this update was longer than the last one, but the next one should be up a lot sooner (at least I hope) as I've already started writing the tenth chapter. Anyways, glad you love the story and thanks for reviewing!_

_**Hersheys Rocks**:__ Glad you thought the chapter was great, and as for the fact of Sakura changing, it is a big if, depending on the votes, so there is still a chance that she'll stay human or get turned into a vampire. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

_Kenya:__ Glad you liked the chapter, and school is evil I couldn't find the time to update and when I did (which was rarely) writers block kept me down. Anyways, now that school is over, updates will be a bit more frequent, so yay there! And as for losing track when I'm reading a story, that get's annoying at times but, saving them on a blank document ( the titles and authors) helps a lot when you want to catch up on them. :P._

_**Pei-chan**: __I've updated!! Yay!! Anyways, and there was a bit of possessive bitter sweet fluff in this chapter (I think). Anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

_**Lanie-chan**: __Tenten can fight for probably a full day, and there will be a bit more fluff (Although it won't necessarily be sweet) in the next chapter between the two, and Naruto got the Weapon when he robbed the caravan in the second or third chapter. And as for if he knows Hinata is a hunter, he's kind of guessed it but isn't really sure. Anyways, look, I've updated!_

_Unknown:__ Glad you think it get's better every chapter, I'm very honored. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**BlackxHeart**: __You've got the flu? Hope you feel better (Although, by the time this thing came our, you probably are better…I hope it was over quickly!) Anyways, glad you like the fic and thanks for reviewing!_

_**aFigureOfSpeech**: __Exactly that, Sakura's alter ego (Inner Sakura) was brought in, and as for the new characters, there is Sai and Ibiki, and Kabuto has been mentioned (He should be revealed in the next chapter). Also, Orochimaru made his grand appearance, so he could be part of the new characters. Anyways, glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing!_

_Chie:__ Glad you think the story gets better and better! Thanks for reviewing!_


	11. Chapter 10: Scream

_**Predator and Prey**_

_**Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-**__ Vampires. Werewolves. Demons. Those were some of the few things that roamed the night…and him…he was one of them. AU._

_**Pairings-**__ Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino_

_**Genre-**__ Romance, Horror, Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst, Humor_

_**Rating-**__ M for mature scenes, violence, and language_

_**Disclaimer-**__ Unfortunately, I only own this plot._

_**A/N: **__Haha…this is a bit late isn't it? I am extremely sorry for this late update- in the year or three(wow, time flies D: ) it has taken me to get this story up, I've been pretty busy. I've now got a job and am attending college, but I will try to keep updates regular from now on, when I've got the time, although I can make no promises. Thank you to all who have been sticking with this story- I can't thank you enough. Well, enough of my ranting- please enjoy the much delayed Chapter 10 of __Predator and Prey__._

**Recap**

_-Sasuke, Itachi and Neji (vampires) captured Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten after they battled Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto (Were). Ino and Hinata escaped. Ino having gone back to the hunter fortress, where a wounded Naruto was captured before he escaped. Ino is currently preparing to rescue Hinata, Tenten and Sakura._

-Sakura has inner 'demon' locked inside of her mind (Inner Sakura). She is currently battling Itachi and Sasuke with her demonic personality in control.

_- Naruto, a Were fox, knew the hunters as a child and is currently with Kiba, Shino and Hinata. They are currently battling Orochimaru for possession of the Weapon (Naruto has it currently), which is said to kill any living being within a 10 km radius._

_-Naruto not molded with his 'Were forming separate identity known as Kyuubi (hunters are after this fact because of the fact that it could be used to combat Were bites in the future)_

_-Gaara is looking for Naruto(whom he previously fought), after meeting with a mysterious demon named Sai. _

_-Neji and Tenten are currently trapped underground, having fallen in through a sinkhole while battling. _

**Chapter 10**

_**Scream**_

Neji's steps were slow and his fangs ached in his mouth. It was too long- too long a wait from his previous hunt, and the morning was coming at him all too quickly. The burning need to hunt tugged at him, dragging him down in a deep spiral as the steady thrum of a pulse beat behind him.

"Hey, are you alright?" The hunter girl's voice sounded closer and her eyes were curious and concerned as she looked at him. Biting back a hiss, Neji shut his eyes. He could feel the burning need tearing at him, clawing at his throat as his canines elongated enough to brush the bottom of his lips-it wouldn't do good to kill the hunter now, not even if it meant clenching the thirst.

"Step away from me." Even though his voice was a whisper, it seemed echoed about the cavern in an eerily hungry fashion, and it was an effort all on its own to simply say the statement in something that did not resemble a guttural growl.

The hunter, Tenten, if he remembered her name right, paused mid-step, a morbid curiosity tilting her brow and curling her lips into a downwards arc. "Excuse me?" her voice was affronted and from the look of her furrowed eyes, she was ready to start at him, but Neji ignored it. Better to let the hunter be affronted than dead-she was his only way out if morning hit.

"Tch…rude." Oh yes- there was definite trace of annoyance in the girl's tone but Neji simply couldn't find it in himself to care, far too busy concentrating on not ripping out that warm sun-kissed column of her neck than to worry whether or not the hunter was annoyed.

Silence permeated the air for what seemed like a long while, and Neji almost felt for a moment, that the girl had finally realized that it was safer not to speak.

"Hey, what's that?"

No reply escaped Neji's lips as he came to a stop, hands clenched white-tight at his sides and milky-eyes narrowed in front of him. Before him-before her, stood a door; carved of molten gold and a marble dusted with shades of white and of pale silvers and dull grays, glittering with the dried rust of what could only be old gore and blood.

This wasn't good at all.

With a hissing inhalation of air, Neji stepped forward, eyes turning back to glance at the girl hunter behind him ever so slightly before he quickly returned his gaze forward, hands trembling at his side.

Somehow, they had come to the center of the caverns, which while good, as it meant they were going in a direction towards an exit; it also meant that they had met the main stronghold of whatever demonic force lived in here. That door proved testament, and from the sight of the burnished gold, still glinting even with the old blood marring its frame, a powerful demonic force dwelled inside. The multiple corpses of the failed contracts and the numerous skeletons lining the walkway also gave proof to that.

His hand locked onto the door in front of him- the only way to get to the other side was to go through, and while there were other routes, most were longer and required time Neji did not have. Giving a slight push, the dark haired vampire stepped through, wincing as his fangs elongated further until the tips near pricked the insides of his mouth as the smell of blood- fresher than that rusting on the door- assaulted his nose. Behind him, Tenten wrinkled her nose as well, smart enough to stand a few paces behind the taller form should any demons present decide to make their presence known- strong as she was she was in no condition to fight a swarm of demons, it was better to let the vampire handle that.

Neji's parting whisper seemed to linger in the air, though his voice is just as quiet as ever. "Our way out of here."

* * *

"_Mm…can you taste it brother? That wondrous man-flesh walking down our halls?"_

_"Yes brother, but can you smell the savory rarity that is a young vampire? Not even fifteen years old? Hah! I can taste the running flesh already…still tender and alive despite its death!"_

_"Hahah! Now that you mention it…well, shall we pay them a visit?"_

_"Why yes brother, I think we should…it's been so long since we've had a meal and these contractors are getting so…"_

_"Rotten?"_

_"Yes…rotten."_

_"Well, we can't be having that now, can we?"_

_"No…no…we cannot…"_

_"Nnnha…I can already taste it!"_

* * *

"Hey, Neji, are you sure this is the way to go?"

Tenten's soft alto voice once again pierced the air, and not for the first time, Neji actually toyed with the idea of piercing that soft neck to actually sate the hunger burning deep within him and then enjoying the blissful silence that followed. Odd though, he mused, he hadn't done it yet. Something…nagged at him. Perhaps he knew her in his mortal life?

He could remember very little about that time—only knowing his would-be status from the telltale hue of his eyes- only hunters could have those eyes, and only hunters from a certain clan. That much he deduced quite easily.

His name, he mused, was all that hadn't left him- that and his lineage he supposed.

"Are you listening to me?" The brunette's voice once again sounded out in the empty cavern, although recently cave walls had given away to a rich marble structure with odd engravings on the wall. This inner chamber, Neji assumed, was where all of the contracts were made. The increased number of corpses outside of the entrance and on the edges of the halls gave testament to that.

"Mmh." This was the only sound he allowed to slip from between his lips, and a smirk almost crossed his face at the small growl escaping the smaller human's throat.

"Tch It looks like we're getting closer to the main quarters. I don't like it...demons could still be in there- in fact, they probably are, and neither of us are in the condition right now to take care of them, seeing as vampires such as yourself do not have very good relationships with them, dark creatures or not," Tenten gave a slight shudder before reaching out a hand to run along the wall, mindful of the decaying husk propped upon the wall beneath her hand.

"An exit should be somewhere around here soon. Demons don't like traveling very far for their meals. And if we're quiet enough, we won't have to worry about disturbing any demons lurking in this hole." The caustic reply tempered Tenten's ire a moment and she quieted down before narrowing her eyes at the spot between the vampire's shoulder blades, as if hoping she could burn a hole through them just by glaring.

"Well…Forgive me!" She paused, thinking for a moment before her eyes widened in realization, a trickle of awareness sliding down her spine as she took in the clenched fists and tense form of the vampire in front of her. "You haven't fed- not since you took that little bit from me earlier- and that wasn't enough to satiate even a week old vampire…" Surprise dotted with a little bit of fear infiltrated her voice.

At this, Neji arched his brow, eyes narrowing slightly as he gripped at his fraying control. "And?"

The hunter girl's lips pinched together, eyes narrowing slightly for a moment, before her face paled. Gulping, Tenten backed up a step, dusky eyes wide with something that wasn't quite fright- not yet at least. "Why…why haven't you attacked me yet? You've got…you've got to be thirsty."

Clenching his fists together, Neji paused in his trek forward, eyes closed and clenched tightly. "And?"

Tenten clenched her fists, eyes widening and a tingle of what could've been hope filled her scent, roaring through Neji's senses. Hope? Clenching his eyes tighter, Neji slowly unfurled his fingers, not even caring as the dark metallic tang of his own blood filled the air, furthering the bloodlust coiling throughout his entire body.

"Does that mean…you remember?"

Brows furrowing, Neji opened his eyes hesitantly, eyes still squinted mostly shut. "…Remember?"

Gulping, Tenten stepped forward, hand reaching out slightly to grip at vampire's shoulder, noting with some hesitation that trembling wracked the pale-eyed vamp's body. A weak smile decked her lips, and her eyes were dewy with hope- maybe…maybe! Gulping once more, and pushing down the trepidation that was filling her to the core, Tenten nodded her head. "The past- us…me…Hinata, Sakura, Ino? Do you…remember us…you watched us when we were little, even played with us!" Her eyes were wet now, whether with long forgotten hope or tears of utter fear, she couldn't tell. She was just…so happy.

He remembered, he remembered, however miraculous that may be. There was no other explanation for it, no vampire had the strength of neither mind nor the will power to actively resist a blood source that was right in front of them- especially in the state he had to be in.

"Do you remember…you're Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuuga. The son of her father's brother- the son of Hizashi Hyuuga…the nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga! You went missing twelve years ago! Everyone thought you were dead, and most…Hinata was so young…she…she remembers only little pieces, but I'm older! I remember, I remember more!" Tenten gulped and resisted the urge to wince, desperation had made her voice crack and sentences had grown slightly more mangled.

"The son of…Hizashi…Hyuuga?" It was Neji's shocked voice that threw her out of her hopeful reverie. Such naked confusion couldn't be faked, not when his eyes were wide and his face so blank.

"Y…you do remember don't you?" Tenten couldn't resist the urge to ask again, even though she knew her voice was trembling with despair and doubt. A dejected sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head, hand raised to her forehead-of course he didn't. Realizing she had gotten ahead of herself, Tenten opened her mouth, inwardly wincing inside-what a nice way to sound a fool. About to offer an apology, she stopped mouth agape when Neji held up a hand to ask for silence, his brow furrowed. The vampire's lips were twisted, and his nose twitched slightly. Deep inhalations of air were sounded out as he tested the surroundings before his eyes went wide and a hiss escaped his lips.

"Get back!" All further attempts at speech were halted as Neji lashed out an arm; tossing Tenten into the wall in his hurry to move her out of his way.

"Ahah! I found~ them!" the high pitched laughing, mad and slightly insane echoed around the room.

"Where is it coming from?" Tenten whispered in a hiss, rubbing slightly at her now aching back and directing a somewhat annoyed glare towards the vampire's direction. The hunter's whisper, however quiet, seemed to echo around the chamber, dipping through countless doors as if the pitch itself could find the culprit of the mad laughter. Neji gritted his teeth, eyes frantically searching the corridor even as he scented the air in an attempt to find the perpetrator. Gazing about, Neji's eyes widened, his entire face locked upon a sole position on the ceiling. Seeing the vampire's frozen position, Tenten, still rubbing at her sore back turned towards the direction that the vampire was gazing at before her eyes too widened, "What…the hell?"

Hanging upside down, with a mad grin on his face, was the oddest creature both vampire and hunter had ever seen, demon or not- almost as if he was two forms combined into one.

Two faces, and twin sets of limbs, and as Neji watched the figure split in two with morbid fascination, apparently it had the ability to split apart into two as it so chose.

Lavender hair framed both their faces, falling in wispy petals to brush just against the tip of their shoulders, while large black flecks danced upon one side of their cheeks.

"That you did! I expected no less from you Ukon!" the jeering laughter of one of the twins filled the antechamber, and Neji hissed. The name was familiar- Ukon- the laughing one from what he assumed- and Sakon- the one who had spoken- were twin demons, with the ability to combine their forms until one was the other and then split apart at their own choosing. He had heard of them from Sasuke- the two were servants of some higher demon, and according to the other vampire, they were to be avoided at all costs.

Neji resisted the urge to curse, although Tenten was already quiet vocally voicing her annoyance with their odd form of luck-first holes in the ground and now weird demons. Life just couldn't get any better.

"Sakon and Ukon?" the long haired vampire's voice didn't waver, even as he took a slight step back towards the wall. Slowly he inched towards the hunter, who was looking nervously at him from her position close to the wall. While the two were enemies at most times, at this point, an enemy of your enemy was an ally- an adage Neji quite surely believed in- they could fight later.

"Ahah!" it was Ukon who had spoken, eyes wide in an insane sort of glee as the laughing demon gave a mocking spin. "He's a smart one Sakon!"

The other laughed, lips twisting into a malevolent grin as he tilted his head to the side, "Smart Ukon?" the cheery laughter snickered into something darker and more sinister, "I think not- he came here after all…" Sakon's head twisted even more, until it had nearly rotated in a full circle- Tenten suppressed a shudder of disgust.

"He even brought a human with him! Now we have dessert!"

That was the only warning the hunter and vampire got before the world flashed forward in a flurry of lavender hair and pale skin.

* * *

Jumping back, Tenten let out a hiss, dodging a fist flying towards her face and wincing as the force of the attack left an imprint in the wall behind her.

Blood was already coating the side of her face, oozing from a scratch just above her brow. Shooting a glance towards Neji, Tenten bit back a curse- the heady scent of blood in the air was evident even to her. Dodging back a few more steps, she rolled to a halt, chest heaving as thick pants escaped her. "Hang in there Leech!" she hissed, forgetting the earlier heartfelt moment in favor of staying alive- it wouldn't do to have a young vampire filled with blood lust attacking at the same moment as the two psychotic demons.

Shaking her head from side to side, the hunter girl bit back a snarl as she dodged another incoming attack. Jumping forwards at Sakon-Ukon, which ever of the twin demons it was- she released a round house kick, her entire body shaking with the impact as her foot met his face. Sneering she finished the combo with a jagged slice from her kunai in an upward strike, a victorious sneer sliding upon her lips when she felt the satisfying crunch and slide of blade upon bone.

"Sakon!" Eyes widening as his brother was slammed into the hard tile floor with a resounding thwack, Ukon let out a low growl of anger, lips twisting into an animalistic snarl. "You'll pay for this!" he hissed, forgetting for the moment about the dark haired leech in the background only to remember as Neji struck him on the back, tossing him to the ground to join his brother on the tile floor and cracking the tiles upon the impact.

Ignoring the sounds of the battle going on before her for a brief moment, Tenten wiped a trickling of blood from her eye, wincing as the metallic liquid clotted in her eyelashes and made it hard to see. Hopping back a few paces in an acrobatic handspring, she panted, trying to keep her eye on the whirling demons only to let out a shrill sound of panic the moment she saw a knife-kunai?-whirling towards her face with a speed even she couldn't stop as one of the demons on the tile struck out, having recovered from their stint with the tile.

Dropping to the ground, Tenten hoped that the quickness of the action would cause the weapon to thud into her shoulder rather than her stomach, where the stab had been intended. She clenched her eyes shut for the impact, curling into a ball and rolling before hitting the ground. When she felt nothing but the dull throb from the impact rather than the stabbing pain from a shard of metal, Tenten blinked, eyes going wide and mouth agape as the ragged fabric of Neji's tunic fluttered before her eyes.

Looking up, she bit back the urge to gasp, lips parted in a little 'oh'. "Neji…" she whispered, taking in the broad form with some surprise.

Turning back, Neji hissed, wincing as his teeth throbbed in his gums. "Get up." He hissed back at her, cracking his knuckles and baring his incisors at the demons, who had begun picking themselves up completely from the floor.

Grimacing, Sakon licked up a stream of blood dribbling from his lips. "They're tougher than we thought brother…" he murmured, looking up at his twin with narrowed eyes.

Ukon cocked his head to the side, looking at his brother and sighing as he wiped away at the blood on his twin's face. "We just underestimated them…that's all Sakon." Glancing forwards at the forms of the vampire and the hunter, the purple haired demon bit back a slight hiss. "Stupid fools…" shaking his head, he tugged his brother closer to him, smiling into his brother's eyes. "We need to finish this quickly…" he whispered, leaning forwards into his brother's ear.

Cracking his knuckles, Sakon shook his head, "But I'm not done having fun!" he whined, only to be slapped lightly on the back of the head.

"Fun or not," Ukon whispered, "It's no fun if we are dead, agree?" There was a moment of silence, both demons keeping a wary eye on the vampire and hunter before Sakon nodded his head. Smiling, Ukon gathered his twin into an embrace, a brief light escaping both demons as their chests met each other. "Good…"

Seeing two demons tear apart from the same body, Tenten thought, was not a pretty sight. Seeing the same thing in reverse was definitely a much worse sight- that was for sure.

Biting back the urge to vomit as skin slid into skin and excess organs (what need had a body for two hearts and a twin pair of guts?) slid to the ground with a wet thud of heavy reds and brilliant blue.

"Be prepared for anything."

Turning to the side, Tenten bit back the urge to roll her eyes as Neji stepped forward to rest by her side- his blood lust was apparently stalled for the moment and she still hadn't forgiven him for throwing her into the wall just yet.

"I know that." She hissed, fingertips brushing the hidden scroll hidden in the waist of her pants. While slightly torn, the material held well (as high quality leather should) and protected the scroll quite nicely. If she brought it out, the hunter mused, the fight would be over with quickly but…Tenten bit her lip. It probably wouldn't be best to have the vampire in a close vicinity while she unleashed the weapons….and she didn't have it in her right now to just let loose- vampire or not. Besides…it was…Neji. He might not remember her at the moment but it was Neji…and…Shaking her head, Tenten sighed- smiling wanly at Neji as he turned a sharp look in her direction.

"This is not time for sparse thoughts!" The vampire hissed, moving closer until his lips just brushed her ear in an effort to keep his words hidden from the demon pair in front of them. "I've no idea why he-they- haven't attacked but it can't be good." Pausing, Neji gritted his teeth before looking Tenten straight in the eyes, moon-white meeting dusky-brown. "Do you have any…nets? Anything you can use to pierce them all at once?" The tone of the vampire's voice was slightly urgent, although disdain still filled its depths. No doubt pairing up with a hunter who had proven herself to be somewhat emotionally compromised seemed to rankle at the vampire's pride.

Grimacing at the thought, Tenten gave a nod, fighting against the exhaustion that was threatening to overtake her slight frame. Fighting demons was no easy work, particularly after walking for who knows how long. Up ahead, the demons continued reforming and while it seemed as if hours had passed, the time was passed barely over a few seconds.

"I'd attack now." Neji hissed at her back, pale eyes narrowed and fangs prominent. Tenten scowled, she didn't need someone to tell her what to do, but she rushed forward none the less.

Perhaps it was time to put that scroll to work…

If there was one thing that Sakon and Ukon were expecting, it was not an exhausted hunter rushing at them with death in her eyes. Fighting back the urge to curse, the twin demons finished their reforming, hopping back just in time as a flurry of daggers and kunai embedded themselves right where the two demons had once been standing.

Flipping his hair out of his eyes, Ukon bit back a curse, sliding further into his brother's form as the hunter continued her attacking, lashing out with a myriad of weapons until the two were back up in a corner. Behind the girl, the vampire flitted from sight, his eyes menacing and fangs bared, attacking each time the demons chanced a counter attack.

The demons cornered, Tenten let out a weary crow of delight, and with a bite of her thumb, reached a hand towards her waist, pulling out a scroll that seemed to elongate with each movement of her hands. The hunter's now bloody thumb left a thick red line, releasing each of the seals left into it until the black ink blurred crimson, letters and words flitting across the scrolls surface until they ran along Tenten's skin like a moving tattoo.

Fighting back the urge to hiss as the ink made its way into her skin, stinging with sharp pricks of pain as each letter appeared, Tenten shut her eyes, trusting the vampire to keep the demons distracted enough as her hands moved quickly, fingers twisting to form signs and with a deep breath of air, Tenten opened her eyes, a ring of swords floating around her as a metallic net formed, twisting off her skin and leaving red welts within its wake.

Ignoring the pinpricks of pain for the moment, Tenten grinned. "I'd move away if I were you."

Neji needed no further prompting, rolling away just as net and swords struck, impaling the demons as precisely as any arrow, locking them in place as they fell victim to the sharp projectiles and a scream formed of two voices filled the air followed by the silent thud of bodies hitting the ground.

As red pooled from beneath her feet, Tenten turned to grin towards Neji, victorious and panting.

"Ha! Didja see that?"

Unfortunately, Neji didn't answer, his body crumpled to the ground and a kunai embedded in his shoulder. As Tenten rushed over to his body and pulled out the glinting metal, her face blanched. There was no need to test for poison, not if she could see the dark purple liquid dripping from its tip, mixed with the nearly black blood of the vampire.

There was no need, because the evidence was there.

Tenten shut her eyes.

"Shit."

* * *

_"-ji! –ji! Daddy…daddy!" Tears well up in a little girl's-His cousin- eyes and He frowns, looking down to peer into the child's eyes._

_"-ta? What has Uncle done?"The girl's eyes are frightened and white…white like snow and He-_

"Don't leave N-i!" A girl, older than the first and different- dusky hair and dusky eyes. "-ta's daddy is a jerk! He's a big meanie!"

He smiles, putting a hand on the girl's head and shakes His own. "It is an order." He murmurs, "You will have to do this one day." 

The girl frowns, lips down turning into a pout and she grabs his legs in a last ditch effort, tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you -ji! Don't go!"

He smiles and reaches down and then-

_Blood._

_There…was so much blood._

_It is everywhere, staining the already rusty color of the cobblestone streets an even darker shade of crimson even as it was soaked deep into the cracks in an attempt to make an adulterated mockery of soil._

_Vaguely, He wonders what it is from- the wounds on His back, His neck, His stomach or even some other entity altogether, but the tell tale crimson never lies. The blood was human from the bright ruby red glistening on the ground, no dots of black that signified an otherworldly creature. Maybe it was from His neck? Yes…that seemed right…after all, the neck usually bled the most._

_His vision wavers and He frowns._

_That wasn't good._

_Pale, pale eyes stared dully at the setting moon. Another name to add to the countless h-ters dead. Another name to carve into that large monument that was a testament to Hy-ga's everywhere- what not to do._

_….?_

_What is His name again?_

_He doesn't know but…maybe the darkness does. He'd have to ask it- its getting closer. A bitterly fond smile blooms upon His fair face even as blood bubbles anew over His already cherry-stained lips and a milky sheen begins to veil his eyes._

_"Do…you want to live?"_

_There is a creature before him, staring at him with burning crimson eyes that swirl and spin and shine oh-so-bright even in the coming darkness._

_The boy pauses for a moment and then tilts his head back in an attempt to negatively shake his head. The word **'****N****o'** bubbles upon broken lips even as the creature descends, a cruel smirk resting upon its face while a malicious whisper trickles from its lips._

_"Good."_

_The next morning the He wakes and he is no longer—**human**._

_Neji screams._Eyes wide as he shoots up, Neji jerks away from Tenten, whose hand is on his shoulder, as if poised to wake him.

* * *

"Hey," she murmured, dusky brown eyes dark with something Neji can't name and for once, the hunger doesn't beat at him. Arms trembling even as he struggles to keep his face blank, Neji nods even though that is far from the truth.

"I'm fine." Clenching his fists into a hand, Neji shut his eyes. "I'm fine." he reapeted, almost to reassure himself.

Watching the vampire attempt to compose herself, Tenten frowned. Shaking her head breifly, she turned to look at his face. "You were poisoned you know," she murmured. "Dream Draught- fatal to a human."

Shrugging, Neji attempted to push himself up. "A mere discomfort- nothing more."

Tenten rolled her eyes with a snort. "Uhuh." she drawled, tapping her chin with her fingers. As she picks up the small camp she had made around the vampire's prone body, Neji stared at his trembling hands, looking at the dark veins present within the pale skin, the hunter's previous rant coming back to him in full force and for a moment, the girl's eyes-dark and dusky- flash before his eyes. Neji bit back a curse.

It was just a dream brought about by poison- nothing more.

As the duo, hunter and vampire, walked through the silent stone halls, Neji could only hope that was true.

**End Chapter Ten: Scream**

**A/N:** Hopefully that wasn't to disappointing. Starting with this chapter, I will be doing chapter previews so you can have a glimpse of what is to come. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, so please leave a review telling me what you think.

_**Characters**_

_**Humans**_

_**Haruno Sakura**__- Human, age 17, a hunter. Outgoing and loud, she wears her emotions on her face. Very kind; though can be cruel at times. Has a split personality which sometimes takes over._

_**Hyuuga Hinata**__- Human, age 17, a hunter. Shy quiet and nice, she looks younger then she really is. Stutters a lot. Comes from a long line of hunters._

_**Yamanaka Ino**__- Human, age 17, a hunter. Loud, outgoing and annoying, she is prone to times of silence, though they aren't very common. She has the innate ability to transfer her mind to another's._

_**Tenten**__- Human, age 18, a hunter. Has very good aim and is a master of all weapons. Calm and clever, she is prone to some hot-headedness. Her last name is unknown._

_**Tsunade**__ - Human, age 57, a hunter. Addicted to sake, Tsunade is a bit of a drunk. Looks a lot younger then she is. Slightly lazy, she is very hot tempered. Never call her old. Once trained Naruto. She is the lead hunter of the main complex, and is always consulted when it comes to making big decisions._

_**Jiraiya**__- Human, age 55, a hunter. Eccentric and perverted, he is the famed erotica writer of the books __**Icha Icha Paradise**__. Enjoys annoying Tsunade, and is a proud and accomplished peeping tom. Once trained Naruto along with Tsunade._

_**Rock Lee**__- Human, age 18, a hunter. Slightly creepy in a sweet sort of way, he scares most girls off with his abnormally large eyebrows, although he has a very sweet personality. Holds his teacher Gai in high esteem._

_**Maito Gai**__- Human, age 31, a hunter. Lee's idol, he and Lee have an obsession with youth. Very good in hand to hand combat, he can be very overdramatic._

_**Kabuto- **__Human, age 21, ex-hunter, servant of Orochimaru. He betrayed the hunters in an attempt to gain Orochimaru's favor. He does the snake demon's every will and command. An excellent medic, he can heal almost any injury. Is two faced, and his loyalty is always questionable._

_**Shizune**__- Human, age 24, hunter. She is Tsunade's assistant and is a worker in the main hospital. She is very clear headed, and idolizes her boss. She is usually the one that has to tie up loose ends around the complex or make sure Tsunade is doing her work._

_**The Were**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**__- Werefox, ex-hunter, age 17. Loud, obnoxious and slightly dense, he is completely clueless when it comes to feelings. Naruto has yet to mold to his were, resulting in a kind of split personality he dubbed 'Kyuubi'. Before he turned Were, he was a hunter and a student under Jiraiya. He rarely transforms into his Were form, and can only do so when he is under Kyuubi's influence. He smiles a lot, and though can be a bit goofy at times, is as calculating as a fox. Both he and Kyuubi's Were form is a large red fox. _

_**Kyuubi**__- Werefox, age 17, although not technically a physical being, this is Naruto's Were personality. Darkly sadistic and cruel, he is possessive and dislikes most humans. He is the complete polar opposite of his alter ego. Kyuubi can only control Naruto's body of a limited amount of time and then goes into a rest state to recuperate. _

_**Kakashi Hatake**__- Werewolf, ex-hunter, age 31. Mysterious and lazy, Hatake is often sarcastic. He is molded perfectly to his Were, unlike Naruto, and changes into a large silver wolf. He enjoys reading erotica, written by Jiraiya, and was once a high class hunter before he was bitten by a werewolf on a mission. He was in a previous pack before he met Naruto and Iruka. (He is the newest one to the small pack)_

_**Umino Iruka**__- Werewolf, age 23. Nice and simple, he is Naruto's other companion besides Kakashi and sees Naruto as a kind of son. He is Kakashi's good friend and received the scar across the bridge of his nose when he was trying to get Kyuubi under control when Naruto lost hold of his alter ego. No matter how much he likes Naruto, he loathes Kyuubi with a passion. He can be very hot tempered at times and is not as strong as Kakashi or Naruto. His Were form is a brown wolf, with a scar across the muzzle. _

_**Demons**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**__- Dog Demon, age 17. Loud and obnoxious, he voices his thoughts and feelings without caring for the consequences. Is usually seen hanging around his friend, a dog named Akamaru._

_**Aburame Shino**__- Bug Demon, age 17. Quiet and mysterious, Shino is never seen without his sunglasses. He has a multitude of bugs living inside of him, who feed off of chakra and demonic energy._

_**Gaara**__- Raccoon Demon, age 17. His family name unknown, he is simply called Gaara. Cruel and merciless, he has an affinity for blood. He, unlike most other demons, has a separate entity inside of his mind called Shukaku, similar to Naruto with Kyuubi, for which the reasons are unknown. Rarely shows his true emotions._

_**Kankurou**__- Bat Demon, age 18. Gaara's elder brother. He enjoys messing with puppets. Often wears some kabuki like make up. He is afraid of Gaara, though does his best to hide it. Very sarcastic._

_**Temari**__- Wind Demon, age 22. Gaara's elder sister. Uses a fan to help control wind currents. She is fiercely loyal to her siblings, although she is afraid of Gaara; she still tries to be a good elder sister to him and Kankurou. Is rude to those she doesn't care about. Very blunt._

_**Orochimaru**__- Snake Demon, age 54, ex-hunter. Cruel, sadistic, and manipulative, Orochimaru has a way of bending others to his will. He was once a hunter before he felt the need to become all powerful and accepted a contract with a demon. Was once friends with Jiraiya and Tsunade. He trained Anko._

_**Anko**__- Snake Demon, age 29, ex-hunter. Vibrant and loud, she is very confident of herself, she is also cautious and has a great sense of justice, although, she does enjoy threatening random people. Was the student of Orochimaru as a hunter, and decided to follow him. She ended up signing the contract with him, although, now she regrets every minute of it. She now hates Orochimaru with a passion, vowing to kill him should she get the chance. _

_**Sai**__- Shadow Demon, age unknown, appears to be anywhere between 17-18. Emotionless and composed, Sai is known to insult people he knows in what he think are endearing comments. His current whereabouts are unknown, although, it is suggested that Gaara knows where he is hiding. He was once a spy for the hunters amongst the demons but he left when he realized that the hunters were planning to kill him. _

_**Tayuya-**__ Succubus, age unknown. A full-blooded demon, Tayuya's language leaves little to the imagination of the personality of this certain demon. Brash and rough, Tayuya does not settle on delicacy and will easily crush anyone who stands in her way. Her power lies in the flute she carries by her side, from which she summons men she had stolen souls from._

_**Vampires**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**__- Level 6 Vampire, age ?. Emotionless and cruel, he hardly ever shows his emotions. Is known for being psychotic and killing all of his victims instead of leaving them with enough blood to live. Elder brother to Sasuke and is the one who changed him. Very close to becoming a level 7 vampire. Appears 22._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**__- Level 5 Vampire, age ?. Darkly calm, he keeps his emotions hidden much like his elder brother, Itachi. Although he is not as cruel as his brother, he is known for being highly possessive of his prey, allowing no other vampire to get near them. Has a large ego. Appears 17._

_**Hyuuga Neji**__- Level 5 Vampire, age ?. Hinata's cousin-turned-vampire. He is calm and like most of the other vampires, he keeps a calm face and hardly shows any emotions, although his speech can be a tad bit dramatic, but not dramatic enough to make him sound like a fool, instead, it makes him sound more intimidating. Like Sasuke, he has a large ego. Was changed by Sasuke. Closer to becoming a level 6 than Sasuke despite the fact that he is younger than him, although this fact has been debated. He appears 18, and is the youngest of the three vampires. _

**Preview of Next Chapter**

_"Shit…" Naruto cursed, holding his arm as he looked into the gold eyes of the snake demon in front of him. In the background, Akamaru's whimpering could be heard as he leaned over Kiba's limp form. Shino lay against the wall, a smear of blood at his back. An unconscious Hinata lay sprawled on the ground, a dark bruise forming on her cheek from where the snake demon had hit her. "Looks like it's just you and me."_

_Orochimaru grins._


End file.
